Forgiveness
by rosie-bec
Summary: The Powers That Be are out to have their fun, but at who's expense? Buffy gets de ja vu in Angel's apartment. This was finished but has now been extended 'cause I reread and got bit by a bunny.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as i would love to own these characters, Oz in particular, i don't and i will make no money from this story, more's the pity.

Summary: Powers That Be are out to have some fun, but at who's expense?

Featuring Everyone's favourite Werewolf and the gang.

Set between season 4 and 5 of Buffy but before the end of season one of Angel. Confused? ( Never saw Buffy and Angel running side by side.)

Rating R: Only because of one scene later on, sorry guys!

Thanks to purplepebble22 for suffering the re-reads for me. You are the best and a great friend!!!!!! Loving your work!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Forgiveness

Prologue

She paced up and down the gleaming white marble floor, her robes fluttering with her every movement.

"Why such an urgent summons sister?" Her brother appeared in the dark archway.

"The powers that be have declared that the time has come. We must give the Blessed being the test. For over two centuries she has followed him and over the last he has earned her forgiveness in his atonement. Now the Powers That Be want proof that she has complete faith in him."

"Very well, we'll shall pit her against her worst fear."

"But brother, that will affect more than just these two beings, there are humans and a chosen one who have come to care for these beings independently."

"Are they of much important, sister?"

"I'm afraid they may be. The chosen is stronger than any before her. The Vampire Spike has killed three Chosen in his time, still this one defeats each attack he gives."

"And yet she has not killed him?! I see nothing extra ordinary in this one. The Powers That Be have spoken, sister, we must obey. What will be will be. If they are to survive this then they shall – together or alone."

His sister felt a twinge of guilt at his words. They were all strong but were their hearts strong enough to get them through. This test would test them all.

She gave a deep sigh. "What of the Lycanthrope? Who will be responsible for him?"

"He is responsible for himself alone as should be. They are lone beings, sister as you well know. It will return to it's natural way before long."

"And if he should fail to return to his old ways and be responsible for his and others safety?"

"Then it's fate will be as thousands before it. It will be hunted and destroyed by the guardian. Friends or not, duty comes first."

"Very well brother, as you see fit."

"Not I, The Higher Beings. The Powers That Be. I know you feel for this group of beings, dear sister, but we are not responsible for what happens when the Powers command action. All will be well if it is to be. You nor I can change the orders of the Powers, we can only obey."

She nodded at him as he raised his hands and clapped loudly and strong three times. She felt the floor tremble and saw a light pass through the room and out into the world. Silently she prayed to her Gods that all would be well. She had faith in the Blessed and the Chosen and their friends. Question was did they have the same faith in themselves and each other?

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So guys whaddya think? Is it worth posting more? Please review, I'm a glutton for punishment!!!!! All comments and suggestions extremely welcome 

Thanks for stopping by,

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I know it starts with Angel but bear with me please.

* * *

Chapter 2

'To ere is human, to forgive divine'. Everyone asks for forgiveness at sometime in their lives whether the problem is big or small. But what if it was murder? Could you forgive someone you love for that? Even if they don't ask for it or don't think they deserve it, could you still love them? Or trust them? Who can say? And what if they didn't have a choice? Life is full of "what if?" and "if only" but they always come too late. Can you make amends for death? Maybe, maybe not but you could die trying.

Angel watched from a roof top as people walked and hurried along the darkened L.A streets. Hurrying home to loved ones, families and friends. It's funny how you can be surrounded by people but feel totally alone. Although the last few nights he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He'd felt that way ever since Doyle's death. Maybe it was his imagination, after all he and Doyle used to stand on that very roof top doing exactly as he was doing now; watching, waiting for the underground evil to show it's ugly, sadistic self in every form you could ever imagine and worse.

Back in Sunnydale evil was pretty easy to find, whatever shape it took there were four main haunts - the park, the graveyard, the bronze and the school, where Angel himself had done some damage. He could still see Miss Calendar's face when he closed his eyes. The horror on her face before he broke her neck. Sunnydale was small and it had Buffy Summers- the Slayer, 'the chosen one'. The girl who stands between good and evil with her 'Slayerettes'; Willow the Wicca, Xander the smart alec and Giles the Watcher. He trained Buffy to be the best Slayer she can be. And was the father figure she so desperately wanted. He taught her and Angel some very valuable lessons. Like, not to take your skills and intuition for granted or not to trust your instincts. This meant that the possibility of someone or something watching Angel is a very real one. He walked along the roof edge so he could look round the corners of the stairwell, but he could hear nothing and see nothing. The feeling was beginning to un-nerve him, which for a vampire was strange in itself. He made his way to the stairwell door, and as he did he heard a shuffle in the grit on the roof.

"Ok who's there?" nothing "c'mon I just heard you move so I know someone is there, show yourself". Still nothing happened, no noise, no movement. He turned and headed home.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Through the fuzziness of his dream he could see a girl sitting beside him on his bed staring at him. He couldn't quite make out clearly what she was saying but it sounded like she was saying sorry for something. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't place her. Then he heard her say 'I'll make things better for you I promise, whatever it takes. I will not let them win.' She kissed him on the forehead and was gone as if she was never there.

XxXxX

"Hey Angel", Cordy was behind a desk reading a trashy magazine. Angel didn't even notice her. "Uh, Hello?! Earth to Dead guy walking!"

"Oh sorry, hi Cordy, how's it going?!" He carried on walking towards his office. Cordy followed him in and shut the door.

"Why'd you do that?" looking at the door.

"Habit. Look you've been in a funk recently, and you know I'm not the type to pry but what's the deal?"

Angel raised a sarcastic eyebrow. _Not the type to pry, yeah, right. _"It's nothing Cordy, nothing important".

"So there is a something?!"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Angel there's either something or nothing, it can't be both, but don't tell me it's nothing cause you have that something face you get when you're worried about something, so spill. It can't be anything that bad or I would have had a vision, which I haven't, so tell me or I'm gona sit here all night and stare!"

"Do you ever take a breath while you're talking? I don't know Cor, I feel like someone is watching me all the time. It's like I can feel someone's eyes burning into my back all the time but there's never anyone there. It's probably nothing but my imagination"

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?" Angel stared straight past her. "Angel. You'd wana know everything if it was me so come on dish, what aren't you telling me?"

"I've......" Angel sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Cordelia. He wasn't sure how much she knew about his past. He'd only ever told Buffy anything in detail but no doubt Giles had researched. _How much has she been told? _"I've been having these dreams". His voice wasn't much more than a mumble, but Cordy had learnt to tune in to Angel's mumbles over the past couple of months.

Cordelia waited for him to continue but he didn't. "What kind of dreams?...........Angel?"

He gave a deep sigh and looked at her for a while, trying to decide how much to tell her.

_The hell with it, might win me sympathy points! _

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_Oh come on man, look at her! She's a very sexy girl. She used to have the hots for you, wonder if she still does. This could be our lucky night, as long as you gag her. Talking during sex isn't a turn on._

Angel shook his head to clear his thoughts._ What's going on? This is not like me._ He looked up to see Cordy staring, waiting for him to answer. "Nightmares I thought I'd got past years ago."

"Did they start the same time as the feeling?"

"Yeah. That's what scares me."

"And the nightmares are about?..... Maybe we can work out what's going on. It's not like we've got anything to investigate".

The corner of Angel's mouth quirked at Cordelia's persistence. She put up a tough front, pretending not to care but deep down she did and wanted to help, that's why he employed her.

"Things I'm being punished for. The things I've done to people, good people, people I loved. Friends. Family. It all comes back to me and I can't wake up from it."

"Angel those things weren't done by you. They were Angelus."

"We are the same thing; he is inside me all the time waiting to escape."

"You and Angelus share the same body but you are not the same. Angelus is evil. You are Angel and a good person. You help people and you feel the hurt for the things Angelus did because you're not the same. Would you feel the hurt if you and Angelus were really the same? Would I still be in this room or working with you to save the world if you were evil? I can't believe after all this time you are still in this self pitying funk! You have got to get on with things!"

"I killed my parents, my friends; hundreds maybe even thousands of people. I killed my own sister, Cordy. She was a little girl. I went home the night I rose again with the intention of killing my parents for not loving me. I was a drunken, useless lay about but I blamed them for my death, my failure to make anything of myself. Suddenly this whole new world was open to me. I could be someone. someone to be feared, someone not to be crossed, someone who could do what I wanted, when I wanted without anyone saying no, or telling me I was wrong or out of line. I went home that night and knocked on that door. Cathy answered, her eyes were filled with such joy when she saw me. I had to reach out and touch her face. She was so pretty and innocent. Thought I was a hero even though I never did anything to earn her idolisement." he stopped to chastise himself for feeling sorry for himself.

"Cathy was your sister?" Angel nodded. "Then I'd guess that's all the reason she needed, you were her big brother."

"But I didn't deserve it. I reached out to stroke her face and she saw a cut on my hand. She kissed it better and told me to come inside out of the dark and then I killed her. I sank my fangs into her neck like it was the easiest thing in the world, which it was. I felt nothing when she fell to the floor. I knew what I had done and didn't care. My parents, now they were a different matter. I felt satisfied that I'd killed them." Angel had to stop talking, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"When will you get it into your head that wasn't you? You are the one who's sitting here in front of me reliving these nightmares and not enjoying a single minute of it. You are ANGEL; you're the one who is helping people and being haunted by these ghosts every day. You are you. That was Angelus; the only thing that links the two of you is the body and your memories. Angelus is an illegal tenant in your body. Do not get the two confused. I know the difference and so do you deep down; Angel is the guy who fought beside the Slayer. A vampire fighting along side the one person sent to kill them is not normal for a bad vampire so you must be of the good kind. You left to make her life easier. Angelus would have hung around and tortured her til she cracked. Angelus wouldn't have fallen in love with her or anyone. But you do, you know what love is." Angel snapped his head up to look at her. "I know you call her when you get real sad. You never talk; you never have the courage to. You hang up as soon as she says hello. I know this because I'm nosey, I listen at door ways. It's a flaw but I find it comes in handy at times." She paused "Everyone who knows you and Angelus know that you are not the same. Would Buffy have loved you if you were? Would she have trusted you the way she did? I don't think so, I mean I know she was weird but even she wasn't that weird."

She had lost Angel somewhere in the last few words he was out of his chair and slowly creeping towards the office door.

"Angel?" He raised his finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet as he slowly opened the door. He stood in the door way and scoured the room. Cordelia stood beside him.

"Who's there?" There was a short sharp noise he couldn't place.

"What was that?" Cordelia whispered.

"That's what's been following me"

"Well I guess we can rule out insanity!" she hissed.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" but no noise came. "What do you want from me? Do I know you? Will you help me to help you. I'll find out how to see you eventually." still nothing "Do something dammit!" he was yelling at the room.

"Angel, calm..." but she halted mid sentence when a noise came from her desk. Angel moved slowly, step by step towards it. He stopped a few feet away and waited. A page of the magazine fluttered then turned. Cordelia gasped.

"Ok, this is a little scarier than our normal monsters and demons, this one we can't see."

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Okay ,so that's the start of their troubles. What do ya think? 

Catch ya on the flip flop!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys, back again. Thanks to all those who have lookedand reviewed. Shikani; totally agree not enough Oz orientated fanfic. Still not in this chapter but he will be arriving next week promise.

And special thanks as always to the ever loyal Purplepebble22 for reading so much rubbish for me. Love ya loads xxxxxxx

Oh well here we go again, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"We don't know that it's dangerous. It can move things but hasn't tried to hurt us and it has the advantage, so the question is why is a ghost following me?" Angel was actually relieved that there was something there. Now all he had to do was find out what it was and what it wanted.

"Well all our favourite web-site could come up with was ghosts and poltergeists."

"Favourite site?"

"Yeah, Willow found it a couple of years ago. 'Demons, demons, demons'. You know there are some really weird people making websites. You know I found one earlier that gave you incantations and stuff to turn yourself into the perfect demon for your star sign. You fill in this questionnaire…" she looked up at her employer. "I'm guessing you don't really wanna know or care." She saw Angel give a slight nod and the slightest trace of a smile. "Ok, according to this site ghosts can be seen if they want to be. They can also talk and interact with us the same way a live person would without us being able to tell the difference. God, imagine I could have been talking to ghosts at anytime and not know it! Would you be able to tell, you know if someone was dead using your spidey sense?"

"Yeah, they don't smell the same. It's like one vamp can spot another in a crowded room within seconds"

"That's weird. So why do you think she won't show herself?"

"She?"

"Its gota be a girl, it reads trashy magazines"

Angel smiled at her and went back to his books and watching the pages of Cordy's magazine turn one by one when each page had been read. He must've fallen asleep at some point because, when he came to, the office was silent, Cordy was asleep on the couch and the magazine was closed and still. Something drew his attention to the blinds. They had been closed at some point to block out the sunlight that was now dousing the room with a warm glow. There was a slight movement against the blind, like a transparent shadow, the light shining through a section of the blind was distorted like it was coming through glass. He tracked its movement back and forward across the room, being careful not to draw attention to himself. The shape was pacing like a human being would when deep in thought. The longer he watched the more he could make out the outline of the shape. It was definitely a human but Angel began to wonder if it really was a ghost he was watching. A ghost would either hide itself completely or show itself not give an outline wouldn't it? He needed more help with this one. There was only one person who could possibly have the information he needed and Angel wasn't his favourite person. He realised he was going to have to move soon. Cordy stirred on the couch.

"Hi can we help you?" Angel looked around but there was no one there. "Of course I can see you ...and hear you yes... oh wait you're our little Casper! Oh thank God. Angel thought he was going insane, then when we realised you existed we were beginning to wonder if we would ever be able to speak to you or see you. Hey Angel why didn't you wake me and tell me our Casper has come out of hiding!"

"Cordy, there's nothing there except a weird outline"

"Can't you see or hear her? She's standing right here!"

"No I can't see her." Angel stood and stalked into his office. He flopped down in his chair._ Why can't I see her the way Cordy can. She's talking to her for crying out loud, an actual conversation to, not just Cordy asking lots of questions. I don't understand. She's been following me the last few days and now I can't see her but Cordy can. _He rested his head in his hands to think. It was no use he had to phone him and hope he would be willing to help. He reached for the rolodex and pulled out the phone number. Angel hesitated as he picked up the phone, he didn't really want to involve anyone else but he had no answers for what was happening. He punched in the number.

XxXxX

"Hello?" there was a pause, the voice on the other end asked again "Hello? Who is this?"

"Rupert?"

"Yes, whom am I talking to?"

"I...it's ..." He cleared his throat, he didn't realise how nervous he was of talking to him again. "It's Angel, I need to talk to you bout something.

"Ah, this isn't a good time."

"Is Buffy there?"

"Yes, I'm a little surprised to hear from you actually" Giles lowered his voice as if to stop others overhearing.

"I know, I'm sorry but you're the only one I could think of who might have some answers. I'm completely out. Just when I think I have an answer I get a curve ball."

"How interesting. A problem you cannot solve. I thought you knew more about mysteries than me. Would you care to quickly explain?"

Angel told Giles everything that happened over the last couple of days.

"And all you can see is an outline?"

"Cordy can see and hear her as if she's a solid person."

"I'm not sure we are looking at a ghost, will you hold on a moment?" Angel heard Giles talking; he heard Buffy's voice wanting to know who was on the phone. He wished he could actually speak to her but he knew it would be a disaster.

"Angel? Are you still there?" Angel realised he'd been in a world of his own, didn't realise Giles' guests had left.

"Sorry, didn't mean to put you out. I know I'm the last person you probably want to help."

He heard Giles sigh. "What happened is past, no one can change it and as Buffy has told me so often, you aren't to blame."

"I'm hearing that a lot lately."

"Any other strange occurrences?"

"Nothing strange, no."

"I have that same feeling I get when Buffy is not telling me the whole truth."

"It's not connected."

"There is something but it's not connected."

"How do you know that? Living in Sunnydale for so long we both know that seemingly different problems can be connected."

"They can't be. It wouldn't make sense."

"When does anything make sense in our world? Angel, I know you're not comfortable telling me these things, but if I am to help you then I have to know everything."

Angel sighed and pressed his fingers to his eyes. "I've been having nightmares again."

"About Angelus?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Buffy used to tell me about you're nightmares. She er… wanted me to look up things about your past so she could understand better." He cleared his throat, feeling awkward that he'd told Angel that much. "You've been having dreams about things Angelus did?"

"Things I did, yes."

Giles hesitated. "If you were Angelus I wouldn't be helping you, I'd be trying to get rid of you. Do you think this thing wants you or Angelus?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure it's evil at all, but it's following me for a reason and we know it's not my winning smile." An edge of sarcasm entered his voice.

"No, quite," Giles sounded distracted.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe the idea these things are connected isn't such a crazy idea. I'm almost convinced this isn't a ghost we are a looking at, or not, in your case."

"So? What are we looking at?"

"I'm not sure. Describe what you see again."

_I've already told you, stuff shirt! _"Its almost like it's made of glass, it has an outline and you can see through it but it's distorted, like looking through an uneven window or a vase." There was a trace of irritation in his voice that Giles didn't like.

"It's possible this thing wants you to see it but is having trouble manifesting itself for you. Cordelia can see it perfectly, like a live human you say? Then I suspect this spirit isn't having a problem being seen, maybe it's you having a problem seeing."

"What?" he growled in exasperation.

Giles was taken aback by Angels sudden change of mood, he hesitated before he continued. "You are wary of this being, you think you want to see it but you're scared of what or who you'll see. This could be where your dreams come in to play. Maybe these dreams aren't trying to torture you; maybe they are trying to unlock your brain. Stop you from blocking things you are scared to see. There are no spells or potions that can help you Angel, if you're meant to see it then you will, when you're ready to. Sorry I can't help you any further."

Angel snorted "You've been a great help. Thank you Rupert." Angel hung up. A strange thought crossed his mind. A thought that he hadn't had for a long time and never wanted to have again. It was a thought of Angelus fighting Giles and winning and for a split second Angel enjoyed the thought. But where did that come from and why? Maybe he was just thinking about Angelus too much. Cordy entered his office.

"Well that was rude. You could have at least offered to help her!"

"Cordy, there was no one there. I couldn't see or hear her. She wasn't there. As far as I was concerned you were talking to thin air. What's the point of me watching you talk to nothing?"

"Well you could've asked questions, like, who she is or what she wants, why she's following you."

"Did you think to ask?"

"No but I did find out she knows a lot about you for someone you haven't bothered speaking to."

"You know, you have a really big mouth and really small brain and it's not attractive." Angel stood grabbed his coat and stalked past her to the front office door.

"Excuse me?" Cordy spun to see him stop at the door.

"You heard. Your voice is boring me." He slammed the door as he left. As he walked down the stairs to the basement the realisation of what he had said hit him. _I should go back and apologise. _He thought.

_What for?_ A voice inside his head replied._ You only told the truth, we both know the only reason you keep her around is because she's pretty to look at!_

_That's not true!_

_Sure it is! _

_Shut up! I have to go back, but what do I say? I don't know what's going on so how can I explain it to her?_

_So don't try. What does it matter? She wouldn't believe you anyway. Stop being a wuss and get out of here_

_Will you get out of my head!_

_You're the one who put me here moron. You want rid of me, you gona have to get rid of me yourself. Although I never thought I'd say this but I think we make a good team. You pull the 'poor little me' act on the sweet ones, I'll be bad boy with the hotties and we get the best of both worlds. Imagine all that fresh skirt. And unlike the slayer, they don't stand a chance when we get bored. We pull, we have our fun, then we feast. Whaddaya say?_

Angel opened the lift door and went back to his apartment.

* * *

So guys whaddya think? Reviews always appreciated. Gluttonfor punishment. 

'Catch ya onthe filp flop' (roughly translated: 'Laters') -)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to everyone who's kept reading. As promised here come Oz!

Hope you all enjoy.

Thanks PP22 for reading it all again xxxx

* * *

Chapter 4

She watched Angel's meanness towards Cordelia and saw him wrestle with his thoughts at the sewer entrance. It was happening. That terrible thing the powers that be had warned her about. He was losing control of his thoughts. Someone wanted Angelus and they were doing all they could to bring him back. How long would it be before Angel loses the will to fight against Angelus? Just like anyone else he has his limits of pressure. She'd seen him fight Angelus many times before and he'd always won, but this time the powers that are worried he's going to lose this time. She was going to need help. Question is can she risk being seen by anyone who would recognise her? Angel she could avoid direct contact with but she can't fight this on her own. _Time to look a friend up._ And with that thought she was gone from the cold dark basement and at the door of a camper. She drew little attention at night dressed all in black. Leather coat tails flapped slightly in the breeze and she knocked on the door. A light flipped on and she heard the soft padding of footsteps coming to the door. It opened to reveal a black haired young man rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah" he yawned, eyes closed in the action.

"I need your help, it's time."

"Cathy" he peered into the shadow where she was hiding. "Do know what time it is"

"He's losing". Oz reached out his hand, she took it and he pulled her inside. He'd never seen her look scared.

"What do you mean, 'he's losing'" he made himself a cup of coffee.

"I've been following him" Oz snapped his head round"don't worry, he hasn't seen me, I've made sure he can't, but he knows someone's there. But that's a good thing, means he's on his toes. But it's not enough. I watched him with Cordelia and he snapped at her. It didn't sound like him, he sounded like Angelus. I followed him and listened in on his thoughts, he and Angelus were arguing. Angelus is getting stronger."

"Looks like we need the pros. I'm not sure they'll want to help. This could be too many fights with Angelus. Buffy had to kill Angel once because of him once, there's no guarantee that they can save him this time, Cathy."

"I know that, but I'd rather see him dead than lost to Angelus." There was a silence as Oz mulled things over and sipped his coffee. Cathy watched his brow wrinkle as he thought. It always did that.

"Then I guess we're going on a road trip." He sighed and moved to give her a hug. He noticed for the first time she'd changed her look again. A black leather jacket with long tails, dark red leather trousers and a little black top. He pulled back"Nice outfit, suits you."

"Like you said, gota grow up sometime." She returned the smile he gave her and hugged him again. He smiled to himself at the red and electric blue streaks in her hair. He realised how different she was from the scared Irish girl he met a few months ago. In that short time they had become firm friends.

With his arm round her shoulders he led her to the sofa. "What will we tell them"

"I think I should try talking to them alone first. I'm the one who is asking for their help."

Oz nodded.

"We'll sort some things then mosey out first thing. Now we sleep."

XxXxX

It was dark by the time they arrived in Sunnydale. Oz was uncomfortable being here to say the least, last time didn't end the best way. He sighed deeply as he remembered his last meeting with Willow.

"Well, welcome to my home town, The Hellmouth. Sometimes known as Sunnydale. I guess Giles' home is as good a place to start". Oz drove the familiar streets, keeping an eye open for any vampires or other nasties that might be in need of a snack. He pulled up at Giles' home and jumped out.

"Don't go anywhere." He hesitated and took a deep breath before walking up the path. He knocked and waited but there was no one home.

"Where to now" Cathy asked on his return to the van.

"I don't know, could try Buffy's house."

"Do you really think they will be there"

"Worth a try." he shrugged and started the van

As they pulled up to Buffy's house there were no lights on. "Maybe there's a clue inside." Cathy started out of the van.

"What are you going to do"

"I'm just going to have a quick look around." She said as if it was no big deal.

"You can't break into Buffy's house"

"Who said anything about breaking" and with that she had disappeared.

Oz sighed "I hate it when she zaps in and out like that. One day someone is going to see her" he muttered to himself. Within a minute she was back sat next to him in the van, as quickly as she had disappeared.

"Magic shop."

Oz jumped out of his skin. "Jeez, please don't sneak up on me, you know how that freaks me out"

"Sorry hon.' They be at the magic shop."

"Huh. How"

"Note in the kitchen. Said 'Meet Giles at the magic shop'." She grinned at him.

Oz raised an eyebrow "Okay, dumb question. Let's get this over with."

"You sure you wana do this alone" Oz was worried how the others would react to her asking for help on Angel's behalf.

"I have to try by myself; I'll get you if I need you."

"Just don't hurt anyone."

"As if I would! I'm hurt you would think such a thing." She smirked. "Thank you Oz" she kissed his cheek and exited the van. Oz watched her zap herself inside. He prayed they would help and thanked his lucky stars she didn't want him to go inside. He didn't feel ready to see the Scooby gang again apart from the fact Xander would probably try to kill him, it was getting closer to the full moon and he wasn't sure he would control his frustration if they argued.

Cathy zapped herself onto the landing between the bookshelves but stayed invisible. She could hear Giles talking in a hushed voice to Willow of Angels phone call.

"I don't know what it is but something in his tone as he hung up didn't sound right."

"Do you think there's something more to this ghost thing"

"I'm not even sure it was him at the end. He was abrupt and his tone was a little on the sarcastic side as he thanked me. He didn't sound right."

"What are you thinking? Oo oo oo shape shifter maybe" Willow sounded hopeful, as if she was avoiding asking the worst. Giles suddenly looked towards the bookstands where Cathy was hiding herself. He slowly moved towards the small stairs leading to it and picked up a candle stick as he did so.

"Giles" Willow looked to see what he was looking at but saw nothing.

"Who's there"

"Uh Giles? You going a little wacky on us there, G-man" Xander moved beside Willow. Giles held up his hand to quieten them. Buffy moved towards Xander.

"What's he doing" she whispered.

"Wigging out is my guess but then what do I know"

"Willow"

"I don't know one minute we were talking then suddenly he started toward the book case."

"Your witch-o-scope picking anything up"

"Not a thing, but then I'm not very good at sensing things."

"SSSSHHHHH" Giles was glaring at them all. He moved toward the back of the book shelves, candle stick raised ready to defend himself. No sooner had he disappeared into the shadows he same flying back out as if he had been thrown.

"GILES" Buffy screamed racing to his side "What happened" she asked helping him to his feet.

"I don't know, I felt something hit me, like a great force." Buffy went towards the books. She grabbed a sword from the case on her way.

"Buffy don't be rash, we don't know what we are dealing with" but she was out of sight in the books. There was a grunt and Buffy flew out the same way Giles did.

"Ok, now I'm cranky".

"Buffy stop it, we don't know what it is so we don't know how to fight it." But she was already up the stairs.

"Right what or who are you and what do you want" she heard a noise and swung her sword at it. The tip of it caught on something and she heard a gasp.

"Will you stop attacking me" the voice came from the darkness and Buffy swung again. Again she was thrown out of the shelves.

"Stop throwing us around then" Buffy yelled to the dark shadows.

"Put down your sword." the voice replied.

"Hah! Not a chance"

"Then how will you find out why I'm here"

"Show yourself" Giles demanded.

"Sorry Rupert, not 'til the chosen one puts her sword down." Buffy looked at Giles, he nodded her to do as she was asked.

"How do you know who we are" Giles was edging towards the landing.

"I know all about all of you. I've kind of grown up with you all in a way."

"You're Irish I gather form your accent" It was more of a statement than a question. He was trying to piece things together.

"I can see those old cogs of yours turning Rupert. Trying to work out who I am, and what this has to do with your telephone conversation earlier, aren't you"

"You're the one haunting him."

"I wouldn't say I was haunting him, actually I suppose you're right, scaring him doesn't take much anymore. Guess after dating the Slayer Liam would be a bit jumpy. Probably wondering when Xander is gona get the backbone to go after him."

Buffy turned to her friend. "Were you talking to Angel"

"Yes, he had a problem. A problem it seems that has decided to haunt us instead."

"Why are you here? It's him you're after isn't it"

"Silly man, I'm not after him, I'm after Angelus" Cathy slowly walked from the shadows and leant on the stair rail. "And you're gona help me get him where he belongs."

Buffy flew at Cathy knocking her to the floor. The girls wrestled on the floor; suddenly Cathy was no longer underneath Buffy. She was perched on top of a book case.

"You ain't ever going to win like that lass."

"I'm never gona let you bring Angelus back." Buffy shook the shelves. Cathy jumped to the floor and landed as if she weighed nothing.

"She's actually kinda hot" Xander muttered to Willow. She glared at him. "I know she shouldn't be because she's a bad guy but…. Ok I'm sick, I need help."

Buffy and Cathy continued to fight, throwing punches and kicks all round the room. They matched each other blow for blow, one getting a hit then the other. Oz heard a crash from the shop. _Oh come on, this is not happening, damn._ Oz jumped from the van.

* * *

A/N: A bit longer than chapters before. Please read and review. Be nice to hear what you all think.

'Catch ya on the flip flop'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back. here's chapter 5. be nice to hear what you guys think so far.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Come on Chosen One, slay me! I dare ya!"

Suddenly the front door burst open.

"Stop it" Oz yelled as he came between them. "Buffy, stop! You don't know what you're doing" Buffy stopped mid punch.

"Oz? Are you out of your mind? What are you doing? Get out of my way. She wants to bring Angelus back"

"No! Being referee and you don't understand. She doesn't want Angelus back! That's why we're here" He turned to Cathy. "I told you no fighting"

"I wanted to see if she's still as good as she used to be" she wiped some blood form the corner of her mouth and liked it from her finger "guess she is."

"You were meant to talk" he whispered.

"I needed to know she still feels something for Liam. Thank you for coming to my rescue though, I would have been fine, but thank you." she stroked the side of his face and earned glares from Willow and Xander.

"What happened to you? You don't get that hurt in fights." Oz took a look at the damage to her face.

"Well that's cause I'm usually not in fights. Rupert hit me round the face with a candle stick and Buffy attacked me with a sword." she looked down at her arm "She cut my favourite jacket! That's what started the fight."

"Giles?" Oz looked at him incredulously. "A candle stick"

"Well, I er I didn't know what she was I heard a noise and swung."

"Buffy?"

"She threw Giles across the room so I went in."

"With a sword."

"Hey don't give me that sarcastic tone Osborne! What are you doing with someone who wants Angelus back? She's gona end up getting us all killed"

"I think we've got off on the wrong foot. I don't want him back, I want him gone."

XxXxX

"Um, you said something about 'Liam'"

She looked from Giles to Oz. Now they looked at her they saw she wasn't nearly as confident as she pretended to be before Oz came to her rescue. OZ nodded at her and squeezed her hand.

"That's your Angel."

"Wait a minute, I've seen you, you're..." Giles stopped mid sentence at the realisation of who she was.

"Giles" Willow stepped forward. For the first time since he'd burst through the door Oz noticed she was there. Man, times had changed. There was a time when he could tell when she entered a room without looking round to see her, he just knew. Now he'd entered the shop and not even noticed her. He gave her a lop-sided half smile when she looked at him. It could be his imagination but she looked a little hurt. She turned her attention back to Giles. Giles ran to get the book he'd been researching in after his conversation with Angel. He opened it to the family portrait.

"You're his sister. You're Catherine"

"What?" Buffy moved beside Giles to see the picture. "Angel" she whispered to herself. She looked up at the girl in front of her who was almost hiding behind Oz. "You can't be Angel's sister. He killed her."

"I know, I was there, I remember. After he got his soul back he changed his name to Angel because that's what I..."

"...called him when he came back to the door after you'd buried him." Buffy finished her sentence. She remembered Angel telling her all about that night.

"Darla called him Angelus originally. After his soul was returned he changed it as a reminder of what he'd done, what Angelus did."

"Oh please that's crap! 'It wasn't him, it was Angelus'! Am I the only one who sees him for what he really is? He's a dangerous murdering Vampire that we should've killed years ago" Xander didn't even see Cathy coming at him. Next thing he knew he was on the floor with Cathy on top of him, fist clenched ready to strike.

"Go on, say it again, I dare you, you pathetic little weasel. You've never liked Angel. You've always been jealous of his relationship with Buffy and you act so high and mighty when he slips. He's not perfect, no one ever said he was but neither are you. Liam has never hurt anyone. Angelus IS a different thing. Angelus is the demon that lives in Liam's body. Angel is the soul. Two different beings. Is Oz the werewolf? Or is the werewolf just what he turns into? Do you condemn him for his curse?" Xander was silent. "See two different things. You've been pissing me off ever since you and Angel met with all your sarcastic, nasty comments. Now I've had enough. If you have nothing intelligent to say keep you're gob shut! Do you understand, Harris" Xander nodded. Oz approached and helped them up.

"Cath, calm down, remember it's Xander."

"Yes quite, not many things Xander says in sarcasm have any bearing on anything. I think you would do well to keep unhelpful comments to yourself, Xander. Catherine, tell me what did you mean, earlier? You've grown up with us" Giles drew attention back to the task at hand.

"I've been watching Angel. Sort of keeping an eye on him."

"Didn't do a very good job, did you! He went around murdering people" Xander piped up again. Every one glared at him. "Oh come on like you weren't all thinking it"

"Xander" Oz growled, warning him to keep quiet. Willow watched Oz squeeze the girl's hand again in reassurance. A pang of jealousy hit her heart. _I sent him away, I should be happy he has someone. But I miss him. But I love Tara. I made the right choice. _

"Well…. actually I'm down on the side of Xander. I mean if…. if she's been keeping an eye on him all this time, how come she didn't stop him doing all those bad things"

"Willow" Buffy and Giles chorused.

"It's ok." She turned to Willow and Xander. "I was invisible the whole time and had to stay that way. The Powers That Be do not allow me contact with Liam. I'm in big trouble as it is for finding a way to make my presence known to him. But I had to which is why I'm here now. Someone or something wants Angelus and Liam is losing the fight. I've been watching him, Angelus is getting stronger."

"Were you there the other night? He thought he was dreaming, but you were really sitting on his bed talking to him weren't you" Giles recalled Angel talking about someone telling him everything was going to be fine.

"Yeah. I watch him sleep. He never has a quiet night. The nightmares just keep coming. I listen to him cry out at night. Calling for me, Doyle and you Buffy. He screams warnings at us to run. I looked into his dreams a couple of times and they are always of Angelus doing evil things to the people Liam loves. When the nightmare has run its course he cries himself to complete exhaustion. So you see Xander, he isn't evil he is as scared of Angelus getting out as the rest of us."

"What about him losing the fight" Buffy wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Suddenly Cathy seemed to lose the ability to stay upright.

"Cathy? Babe, hang on." Oz caught her as she swayed. Giles pulled a chair behind her as Oz eased her into it.

"Oz can I have a word" Giles motioned for Oz to follow him away form the others. He checked on Cathy then followed Giles.

"So how long have you and Oz been an item" Buffy tried to keep her attention.

"We're not. He's my friend. The first person I met over here, well the only person really, so he feels like he needs to look after me."

"Oh, honey, I know guy's looks, he's a smitten puppy. You got him hooked."

Cathy managed a weak smile. "No he's not, he's my best friend."

XxXxX

"Um Oz, about Catherine, she's not an ordinary spirit is she."

"Technically I don't think they class her as a spirit."

"Then what is she"

Oz shrugged "She's a creation made by many different hands." Giles looked quizzical. "Angelus sired her without realising and the P.T.B gave her a soul and lots of different powers and abilities."

"How could he not know"

"When Angelus returned to kill his folks Cathy opened the door. She kissed a cut on his hand just before he killed her so she ingested some of his blood."

"How interesting, and the powers that be gave her soul back. Why not him"

"Why do they do anything? Guess they thought she was useful. Listen Giles, she needs to drink or she's gona fade."

"Fade"

"Like when a battery runs out in a flash light."

"How fascinating. Being a Vampire I'm guessing that means she needs..."

"The red stuff, yeah. Don't 'spose you have any on stand by for spells and weird stuff"

"I do as it happens behind the counter in a fridge."

"Do you mind if I steal it"

"Not at all." He motioned for Oz to return to Cathy. Oz simply nodded.

"Cathy, we need to get you to drink." he whispered in her ear. She shook her head "If you don't you are gona fade and you won't be any use to Angel."

"Not in front of people" she whispered.

"Giles do you have a back room"

"Yes it's behind the books, I'll take you." Giles walked to the fridge and got the jug of blood and hid it in a brown bag. "This way." he winked at Oz. Oz picked Cathy up and almost carried her through into the shadows of the book cases to the back room.

"What's that all about? There's something they're not telling us."

"Are you surprised Xander? After your little outburst I wouldn't want to tell you I was part vampire either." Buffy snapped.

"How do you know that"

"I'm the Slayer remember, I'm trained to know things like that. Hey Will, you ok? You're really quiet tonight."

"Just didn't think I'd see him again. And if I did I never thought of another girl being in the picture. Just a shock that's all."

"Well if it makes you feel any better they're not an item."

"How do you know that" Willow's voice broke slightly.

Buffy put her arm round Willow's shoulder. "Because she told me, and she really hasn't thought of him in that way. I can tell that from the look in her eyes when I asked."

Willow managed a little smile. "Just never thought he would end up so close, he left to go travelling, to find out more about himself. Guess he changed his mind." She sighed heavily and went to the coffee machine.

* * *

A/N: poor willow, he always turns up when she's sorted.

comments, questions, suggestions? please rr

'catch ya on the flip flop'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes I'm still posting. people still seem to be looking so I will carry on until no one bothers.Oz's acting a little strange during his and Xander's midnight munchies.

* * *

Chapter 6

Oz sat Cathy down on a chair. Giles passed him the jug and plastic cup and turned away. He didn't like watching vampires drink and he knew Cathy didn't want to be watched, so he busied himself in the filing cabinets. Oz poured some of the blood into the cup and handed it to Cathy.

"Not with you watching"

"Look, you won't be able to hold the cup for very long, let me help you." she shook her head. "How many times have you fed me on the full moon? Watched me rip meat off a bone?"

"But you don't look human. And I know it's you."

"So put on your game face if it makes you feel better just drink!" she put her hand round his, clutching at the cup. She looked at Oz again for reassurance. He smiled and pushed his hand and the cup closer to her mouth and she drank.

Once she'd had her fill, Giles took the jug back to the fridge.

"Why do you wait 'til you start to fade before you drink? I don't get it. What if there's not blood near by?"

"I don't like it. I hate the smell, I hate the taste, and I hate knowing where it comes from whether it's human or animal. I hate everything about it and I hate drinking it in front of people."

"You can't leave it so late, next time there might not be any red stuff and you're gona disappear and you're gona leave me on my own. Sorry if that sounds selfish but I don't wana lose you to something as trivial as that." he hugged her. "You ready to go back out and face more questions?" Cathy nodded and Oz led her back out.

XxXxX

They all sat round the table.

"Ok tell us everything." Buffy leaned forward watching Cathy's face. Cathy told them everything, Angel's comments to Cordelia, his argument with himself in the basement.

"That sounds like Angelus talking. So Angel and Angelus are arguing inside his head?" Buffy sounded worried. "That can't be good."

"And Liam is always the one to give in on the argument. He just stops arguing. Angelus is getting stronger and I think he's gona end up taking over and Liam is going to be lost."

"And we are gona have a big problem. Angelus is the worst vampire of all, even the master respected him." Willow surmised.

"Yeah well that's why we came to you." Oz piped up "we're kinda hoping you guys might have some ideas."

"Well let's see what we can figure out." As she said it Buffy looked at Xander and gave him a long hard stare. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that they shouldn't bother that should kill him when they get the chance. Xander averted his eyes. He knew what Buffy was thinking, and he knew she was right. But he also knew this group of people, strange people, weren't going to give up on Angel. They still thought of him as one of their weird family in spite of everything he'd done. He knew they were right about Angel, He wasn't a bad person. He and Angelus are two different people. Bottom line though is that he doesn't like Angel and Angel doesn't like him. So they were even.

"First things first. It's been a long night with lots of things learnt; I say we get some sleep. And pick this up in the morning; I don't think any of us will think straight enough tonight to come up with anything." Giles rose from his seat and stretched. The others stood in agreement.

Oz left the van parked in an alley near the shop and walked with the gang back to Giles' home. Willow hung back and watchedhim and Cathy. Neither of them spoke but Oz kept a protective arm round her shoulders and kept scouring up and down the street as if he was waiting for someone to jump from the shadows. They all piled into Giles' front room while he found blankets and pillows. As they bedded down for the night all eyes were on Angel's sister. A vampire who sleeps at night? It didn't seem right. One minute she was hard as nails, the next she was like the new girl in class and Oz was extremely protective.

XxXxX

Oz woke to see a dim light in the kitchen. He rose, careful not to wake anyone else to see who was there.

There was Xander with his nose in the ice box.

"Munchies?" Xander turned at his voice.

"Yeah. Ice cream?"

Oz shook his head. "I'm good." He sniffed and followed his nose. "Smells like a secret stash." He opened a bottomed cupboard near the sink and found a plastic container.

"Muffin?" he offered the box to Xander, who reached for a chocolate chip and sat on a stool at the counter. Oz sat opposite picking at his. He was quiet, more like his old self which stumped Xander even more.

"Oz, what's the deal?"

"Not understanding you."

"You. Bursting in to save her. Almost yelling at us, then back here at this counter you're cool, 'nothing shocks me' Oz."

"Guess it's that time of the month."

"I never get used to that coming from a guy's mouth."

Oz gave a small smile, "try being the guy who says it"

"Think I'll pass. She's kinda hot in a skitzo kinda way."

"Huh?" Oz wasn't really listening.

"Angel's sister."

"Don't go there."

"Be treading on your toes?"

"If Angel ever found out..."

"'nuf said." He suddenly had thoughts of Angel chasing him across several states, not nice.

"Plus she'd eat you alive."

"You tried then huh!"

"NO!" Oz's reaction was far more forceful than Xander had anticipated.

"Hey, Oz man, just joking with you."

Oz fixed him with a cold hard look in the dimmed light. He looked slightly frightening with the shadows cast across his face, dangerous almost. "Don't". The word came out as a growl.

"Ok, don't wig out on me. Full moon definitely due then, huh buddy!" he studied what he could see of Oz's face. "Really got a thing for her don'cha?" His tone waslight but he meant it. Oz stared intensely at his muffin as he continued to pick. "Oz? I know that look; I am the king of that look. It's ok to like someone."

"Not her, she's a friend. I need her as a friend."

"What difference does it make? She'd still be your friend, she'd just be more."

"No. Not after Willow."

"Man, we all make mistakes. Look I love Will; you know I would try to kick your ass if you'd really done anything terrible. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be. I'm starting to think everything happens for a reason with 'the powers that be' popping up all the time."

"Not talking about this." Oz left his stool and headed back to the front room to bed.

"Oz" Xander was suddenly behind him so he stopped. "Don't lose your chance," he whispered over Oz's shoulder "no one knows what tomorrow's gona bring. We should know that more than anyone, especially you. Being a werewolf isn't a common thing, you didn't know that was coming so who's to say what's coming next? Enjoy what you've got while it's there. I've spent the last few years wondering 'what if' trust me it's not worth it. Trust your feelings, man."

Oz didn't turn, he whispered over his shoulder "why are you doing this?"

"Just sharing my hard earned knowledge Pal." and with that he slapped him on the shoulder and passed him, going back to bed. Oz hesitated then moved to his make- shift bed on the sofa. He watched Cathy sleep for a while as Xander's words ran through his head then Oz fell into a thoughtful sleep.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: There it is folks another installment. I say it every week but reviews are most definately welcome. 

"catch ya on the flip flop"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here's another one. Time to hear from Willow's side.

* * *

Chapter 7

Willow was the first to wake. She crept to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

"Hey" a hoarse whisper came from behind her. She turned to see Oz shadowed in the door way. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nu-uh" she turned back to the pot of coffee and reached for a cup. "Want one?"

"Think I'll go for juice." He padded over to the cupboard beside her. She had that look again, as if she'd been hurt. "Caffeine and full moons..."

"Right, gotcha. How's that going?" Willow tried to sound calm and friendly but her emotions were from calm.

"Same as. Cath locks me up and sits with me now so it's not as scary and pretty much under control. I remember you used to read to me."

"So how'd you meet?" Changing the subject and Oz knew it. "Kinda weird being friends with Angel's little sister."

Oz smirked and let out a little laugh.

"Actually she beat me up, while I was a wolf. She knocked me clean out and locked me up."

"And she hung around?"

"She knew who I was. Didn't lock myself up too good I guess." There was an awkward silence.

"You're different." Will observed finally.

"Possibly"

"No you are. You're more reactive than you used to be. Travelling agrees with you."

"Guess so. So what's been happening?"

"Oh the usual, monsters, demons, vampires, beheading. Pretty much business as usual. What's it like being away from Sunnydale?"

"Not much different. There are always monsters."

"Do you see Angel much?"

"Not on purpose. Been living in a trailer park on the other side of town. Trying to stay out of monster hunting."

"Had enough nightmares?"

"Best left to professionals."

"You were great fighting vampires."

"Held my own. Be in the way now though."

"You still making music?"

"I write some."

There was an awkward pause as they both stared at their drinks.

Willow moved to the door. "Hey Oz, How does she do that?" Oz moved behind her to see what she was looking at. Cath was floating above the floor.

"Who knows." he sounded unsurprised as he walked back over to the counter.

"She does that a lot then?" Willow walked back to sit beside him.

"I guess. I've seen her do it before. Don't think she knows she's does it though."

"There's a lot to learn about some people."

"Guess so. Pretty simple to work out who she is just not what she is. "

"She's a vampire right?" Oz's head snapped round. "Buffy told us. She could sense it."

"She's not a bad person. Not a proper Vampire, hates bloodbut she needs it, she has powers no one can explain but she's not dangerous."

"Oz calm down. I never said she was. Vampires aren't all bad, most but not all. Like Angel."

"Right, except she's never killed anyone. They got her before she even left the ground."

"They?"

"Powers that Be. They decided she was useful so they took her before she rose. Gave her a soul and abilities never seen on a witch or vampire."

"What can she do?" Willow found she was actually interested.

"Make her self invisible, zap in and out of places, do spells, read people's thoughts if she really wants to. Think there's stuff she hasn't told me about."

"So what happened to her last night?"

"Nothing she's fine, just tired."

"Oz, you're not being honest."

"Will, I told you. Nothing happened just leave it. It doesn't matter."

"It got you pretty spooked."

"I just worry; I'm all she's got. She's all I got too."

"So I don't count? No one back here counts?" Willow sounded hurt.

"My folks don't know I'm what I am and are never home. And you guys don't need a liability like me around. I can't even protect you guys from me."

"Who told you that? Her?" Will raised her voice.

"Ssshh. It wasn't her. I figured that out a long time ago." He hissed. "Cathy isn't an enemy. She's my friend. My best friend." Oz stood so abruptly his stool fell over and he stalked upstairs to have a shower.

"What was that all about?" Buffy picked up the stool.

"Nothing."

"Will, that was not nothing. Oz doesn't storm for nothing. In fact I've never seen him storm."

"He's not himself Buffy. He's angry. Says she's all he's got. Like we don't matter, like I don't matter."

"Will, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. It must be weird for him to be back here. He left under a cloud so he probably feels like he doesn't belong anymore. Don't forget Willow, people change. Nothing can stay the same forever. Look at Angel, he's gone. I don't hear from him anymore. I'm sure we'll be as estranged as you two if we ever meet again."

"I'm just not sure that's what's wrong. I don't trust her. How do we know she's on our side?"

"We don't, we just have to trust Oz and Giles."

"You don't have to worry," the girls spun at Cathy's voice. "No one is going to get hurt. That much I can promise you."

Buffy smiled apologetically.

"Can I get you anything?" She couldn't see Cathy's face very well underneath her hair but Buffy knew she was hurt by the suggestions.

"No thank you. I'm just waiting for Oz to finish in the shower. I'll wait upstairs." She gave a weak smile and left. Buffy looked at Willow.

"Think she heard us."

"Morning, how are my favourite girls?" Xander breezed into the kitchen. Buffy and Willow smiled at him and made breakfast. After a while, Xander became too curious at the silence to keep quiet ant longer. "Okay give. What's going on?"

"Xander, what do you make of Oz's new friend?" Willow questioned.

"Cathy? I think if Oz likes her and Giles trusts her then she must be a cool kid." Xander suddenly became suspicious "Why?"

Willow shrugged. "I dunno, something just doesn't feel right. I think maybe Oz is under some kind of spell or something."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys". Oz turned in the doorway and went back to the front room and almost bumped into Cathy.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Is Willow right to be suspicious? Is Oz under a spell? Or is she just a little jealous? hmm. Ponder on.

"catch ya on the flip flop!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: another chapter. not very exciting but it has to lead where it leads. her we go again.

* * *

Chapter 8

He stopped and stared. "God, look at your face."

"Purple and green really aren't my colours." She tried to give him a brave smile but the large purple bruise across her cheek was too painful. Oz turned her face to the light to get a better look.

"Candle stick?" he said eyes on her cheek.

"Aye."

"And the rest was Buffy?"

"It's just a couple of scratches."

"That bruise isn't." She glanced over his shoulder and stepped back from his touch. Oz looked round to see the others looking sheepish. He stared at them for a moment, trying to control his anger. What was wrong with him? He's been getting so angry lately. That wasn't like him, normally things just drift over him, have little effect. He turned back to Cathy and kissed her cheek. "You ready to get going?"

She nodded, dumbstruck by the action. What was he doing? If the others didn't hate her already they sure would now.

Giles packed as many books as possible into the back of Oz's van.

"I'm not sure this is the safest or most legal way of travelling." Giles pointed out as they all clambered in and seated themselves in the back.

"Gota be safer than your car. That thing wouldn't make it to the town border with us and your books. Actually it probably wouldn't make it to the border full stop." Buffy smile warmly at her watcher.

"All set?" Oz appeared at the back doors.

"Ready to get with the rolling. So are there really Angels in the 'City Of'?"

"Just the one with fangs…..that I know of."

"Man, anyone else feel ripped?" They all just stared at Xander.

"We're all set Oz." Buffy said.

He nodded as he shut the doors then climbed in the driver's seat. "We cool?"

"I guess. Is it dumb to be just a little nervous?" Cathy sat fiddling with her ring.

"Not at all. But it'll work out."

"You're friends don't like me." She whispered so the others wouldn't hear her.

"What? They, they just don't know you. Once they know you they'll love you. Can't not." He whispered back, turning the key.

XxXxX

The gang checked into a cheap motel down town and immediately hit the books.

"You know this would be so much easier if we had the tiniest idea what we are looking for." Xander complained. "There's plenty of nasties that might want to bring Angelus back but none of the traits fit the bill." Xander sighed when he realised no one was paying attention and went back to reading.

"My eyes are bored. Actually my whole body is bored." Cathy stood and stretched. Oz tried not to watch from his seat opposite. He wanted to reach out and….. _no, no, no! _He chided himself. _Damn Xander putting those thoughts in my head_.

"How bout we grab a bite?" Cathy suggested looking around the room. She saw everyone's eyes light up at the prospect.

"Sounds like a plan. Where's good?" Xander crossed the room to the window and looked up and down the street.

"All you can eat Chinese across the street. That's good." Oz said suddenly feeling the need to stretch too. It felt good arching his back and rolling his shoulders. With the full moon approaching he was feeling everything more strongly.

"How bout you guys go ahead. I'll meet you back here." Cathy said

"You ok?" Oz asked quietly.

"Much as I love Chinese. I need to do something secret."

Oz nodded. "Bottle's in the bag." He gave her a small smile.

"You've been carrying that around?" She wrinkled her nose. "Where'd ya get it?"

"Grabbed it from Giles."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Go get food."

"Be right back" he called as he headed out the door with the others.

"Don't rush." She said to an empty room.

Once they were gone Cathy rummaged through Oz's bag and found the bottle. She tried not to breathe in as she drank, so the smell wouldn't make her gag. _God this is so disgusting. Why this? Of all the things they've changed about me, why did they have to leave me the most disgusting part of a vampire?_

Once she'd drained the bottle she washed it out in the bathroom sink and stashed it back in the bag. The bitter, coppery taste lingered in her mouth. She grabbed a bag of candy she'd seen in the bag and threw a handful in her mouth, letting the sweetness spread across her taste buds.

Cathy sat back down and tried to concentrate on the book she'd been reading but it was no good- she had too much energy. As her eyes wandered around the motel room she spotted the radio. _Perfect._ She scanned through the stations trying to find something lively.

"God. I never realised how depressed this city is." She said to the empty room. "Finally." She found a station playing a song she actually liked. As she started to dance to the music she didn't hear the others open the door.

Oz and the others stood in the door way watching Cathy dance around to 'Dancing on the ceiling'.

"See, she knows how to have fun at these research gigs." Buffy said pointedly to Giles.

Cathy turned at her voice looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. Thought I'd hear you coming." She said sheepishly.

"Energy to burn, Cath?" Oz looked more than a little amused.

"Lots." She replied continuing to dance regardless as Lionel Ritchie faded into 'I touch myself'.

"I used to love this song" Buffy gave into the urge to join Cathy dancing. Oz closed the door behind him, shaking his head with amusement as Willow, Xander and Giles seated themselves and ate. He sat facing the girls leaning back against the wall. He watched as they laughed at each other pulling the worst dance moves they could think of. Spinning and dipping each other until they finally lost their balance, pulling each other to the floor in fits of giggles. Xander, Giles and Oz couldn't help but laugh with them. Giles hadn't seen Buffy laugh like that in a long time. Xander looked over at Oz and saw the soppy grin on his face. _Oh yeah, you only want her as a friend, _he thought with a wry grin. When Oz looked over he frowned as Xander wiggled his eyebrows at him and looked down at his food carton. Xander looked over at Willow. She looked stern, like she was trying to ignore everything. He crossed over and sat next to her.

"You know it tastes even better than it smells" he said as she stabbed her carton's contents with her plastic fork. "Missing Tara?"

"A little. Plus you know. It's Oz. I mean it's weird. I never thought I'd see him this soon."

"Will, it's been almost a year."

"Oh I know, still …… just strange, you know?"

"I know." He smiled

XxXxX

Oz realised he'd read the same lines over and over and now his vision was going blurry. He rubbed his eyes to clear them. _Too much use and concentration _he mused.

"Shouldn't someone check on Angel? Cathy last saw him the night before last. Cordelia is working with him so she's first in the firing line." He said finally.

"I'll go." Buffy stood and stretched.

"Is that such a good idea?" Giles removed his glasses and looked at his slayer.

"Giles, I can handle him if we need to deal."

"Maybe I could go with?" Cathy piped up from behind Oz. "I mean I know what he's capable of too. If we need to take action, we stand a better chance between us."

"Cool, you can tell me embarrassing stories bout Angel as a human." Buffy grinned.

Oz looked round at Cathy and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be ok." She smiled as she took her jacket from the back of her chair. "Freakish powers remember!" She winked at him. "Oh could do with borrowing your crossbows though."

"In the van. I'll come down with you and get them." Oz stood and rubbed his eyes again. "I'll be right back." He said to Giles as the three headed for the door.

"Ya'll play nice." Buffy put on her best southern drawl.

* * *

A/N: Well? anyone wana say anything? be nice to hear from you.

"catch ya on the flip flop."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Nice to hear from new people. Glad you all seem to be enjoying the story.

Ok so the girls are off to spy on Angel. Hmm let's see what happens...

* * *

Chapter 9

Cathy and Buffy scanned the street as Oz pulled out his crossbows from the chest.

"Be careful, one of the triggers is a bit sensitive. Keep meaning to fix it but I _had_ been staying out of trouble of late." He said cocking another eyebrow at Cathy.

"Hey, don't raise that eyebrow at me Daniel Osbourne! You have a nose for trouble. If you had locked yourself up properly we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't be having this conversation." He knew she was teasing.

"Touché" Buffy smirked at Oz's mock annoyance. At least she thought that's what his expression was, she could never tell with Oz.

He handed Cathy a small backpack.

"Extra bolts." He nodded. "You guys set?"

"As we'll ever be." Buffy said trying not to sound anxious.

"Don't do anything dumb ok?"

"We won't do anything that could be seen as remotely dumb." Cathy agreed.

"Or brave." Oz said piercing her with his stare.

"Or brave. I promise."

"Ok. Be careful." He squeezed Cathy's arm, closed the doors and looked back at them. "No repeats of Angelus the mighty ok?" He looked at Buffy.

"I'll take care of it." She assured him.

He looked back at Cathy. She squeezed his hand.

"Back in a while. You play nice with the other boys and girls."

_Oz is having trouble letting her leave._ Buffy said to herself.

"Sooner we go the sooner we get back." Buffy said brightly.

"Ok." Oz nodded, turned and trotted back into the hotel.

"You do realise we might have to do something brave right?" Buffy asked as they walked down the street.

"Yup."

"You promised Oz…."

Cathy pulled out crossed fingers from her jacket pocket. "Oz knows that's the one promise I'll never truly make when it comes to the people I care about."

"Then why…?"

"Just one of those things. Like a ritual I guess."

"Makes sense, I think."

"Are you sure you're ok seeing him. I mean if he's Angelus again it could get pretty rough. You know how evil he can be."

"I know. But we have to deal. And I can. Deal I mean. I've killed him once before, he even had a soul that time." Buffy studied her shoes as they walked and talked. "So what was he really like when he was alive?"

"Liam? He was a drunken, no-good waster and a ladies man to boot."

"Oh."

"But he was my brother and I loved him. Thought he was the best thing in the world. He was always good to me. Looked out for me, played games with me when I was really little. He was a good brother, for the most part."

"You really still think that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean he killed you and your parents. Well not him but Angelus. Don't you find it hard to distinguish between the two sometimes?"

"I used to. But I've spent centuries following him around the world. It's pretty easy after a while to remember who is. He didn't kill me. A demon did."

Buffy smiled at her. She looked nothing like Angel. She had a soft face, her hair was lighter than his and she definitely didn't have his build or height. In fact looking at her she would never have believe they were related.

"I know I look nothing like him. There was always some doubt about us."

"How did you…. What do you mean? Doubt?"

"Let's just say papa was always a little resentful of his, ehem son."

"You me Angel's dad and your dad….?"

"You are not to say a word! Even Oz doesn't know that."

"I won't say a single thing I promise. So, this is gona sound rude but what are you?"

"Good question. I'm not sure I have a good answer for you."

"I'll take what ever you've got to give. I like to know who I'm fighting with."

Cathy cleared her throat. She hated trying to answer this question, it reminded her she was a demon.

"Ok here goes. I was sired by Liam but the Powers That Be intervened and gave me back my soul and all these fairly cool powers to follow Angelus, keep an eye on him and intervene when necessary. I guess now it's necessary."

"So you're a vampire with a soul?"

"Not really. I'm a created being with vampiric tendencies. Game face, ridiculous strength for a tiny person. I can go out in daylight but there is the whole blood drinking thing." Cathy shuddered at the last.

"Do you like it? Being undead."

"It has its good points. I got to go all round the world. Didn't see much of it being on Angelus' case all the time but I've got the time to go again when this is all over and I'm still young enough to enjoy it. Well after a fashion."

"Yeah two centuries is nothing." Buffy quipped.

"This is it." Cathy said stopping outside a run down building. "Lights on so someone's working still."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we can't very well go up together. He's gona recognise you and wonder why you're there or get suss."

"Isn't he going to recognise you?"

"I really doubt it. I've changed my look some since the 1700's. I age, real slow, but I age. I'll pop up and…" She was cut off by a faint scream coming from inside. "Guess we don't need to check." Cathy and Buffy ran through the doors. "See you there." With that Buffy was alone running up the stairs taking two at a time.

XxXxX

Cordy screamed as Angel came towards her, game face on and snarling.

"Come on Cordy. It won't hurt, much. I just _have_ to nibble that smooth neck of yours."

"Angel, this is not funny. Stop kidding around." Cordelia rounded her desk putting it between her and Angel.

Staying invisible Cathy popped into the office behind Cordy.

_This is so not good. _

"Who's kidding, gorgeous."

Cathy raised her hands and muttered an incantation. Suddenly Angel stopped mid-air as he lunged over the desk at Cordelia.

Cordy braced herself for impact, but it never came. She heard heavy footsteps running towards the office.

"Cordelia?" Buffy burst through the door, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Angel suspended in mid air.

"I might have known." Cordy said, hands on hips. "Did you give him a happy again?"

"What? No. Where's Cathy?"

"Who?"

"Me. Right here." Cathy said emerging from behind Cordelia. "Hey, glad you made it."

"What happened?" Buffy said still staring at Angel.

"I froze him. We don't have long. We need to get out of here. He's gona be back to normal any minute. My spells work but not for long." When no one moved Cathy started towards the office door. "HEY! Earth to humans! We need to move now. And when I say move I mean run faster than the speed of light!" Cordy and Buffy looked at each other then pelted out the door. Cathy slammed the door behind her and zapped herself to the street, keeping her finger on the trigger of her crossbow. She watched the window for movement while she waited for the other two to reach the bottom of the stairs. Her vampiric hearing heard the crash as Angel hit the floor.

"Maybe we should've brought Oz's van." Cathy muttered to herself. "Move!" She yelled as the girls came into view.

Cordelia ran so fast she thought her lungs would explode. Buffy and Cathy kept looking behind. Angel was no where insight. That didn't mean he wasn't following though. As they rounded the corner of the hotel they ran into Oz and Xander outside the hotel.

"Whoa. Easy there, you really don't have to throw yourselves at me." Xander quipped.

"Taking the fact you're all runningas abad thing." Oz said, his eyes flicking over the girls faces. Cathy just looked at him.

"Hey Oz. Xander? What….?" Cordy said between breaths. " What are you all doing here." Giles and Willow had joined them.

"Hey, this reunion is really touching my non-beating heart but we have a homicidal guy with big teeth a couple of blocks away who for all we know could have followed." Cathy butted in. The Scoobies looked at each other then all scrambled for the stairs. If the situation hadn't been so scary the sight of them fighting for their place on the stairs would've been funny.

"Are they always like that?" Cathy asked watching.

"Only when it comes to Mr Fang." Buffy said grimly beside her.

"You ok?" Oz asked looking from Cathy to Buffy and back again.

"Been better." Cathy headed inside.

Oz looked at Buffy.

"She froze him mid-lunge so we ran."

"Wait." Oz grabbed her arm as she started towards the hotel. "She froze him?"

"Yeah, when I got through the door he was just kind of floating. Why?"

"Her spells take a lot out of her. She knows better than to do that."

"I don't think she had much of a choice. Magic really bothers you now, huh?"

"Just not usually linked with good things." He said moving inside himself.

"This is true."

XxXxX

Angelus hit Cordy's desk so hard it splintered into shards and he landed with a grunt. As he looked from one side to the other he was slightly spooked to see some very pointed shards of wood pointing straight up.

"That could've been messy." He muttered. "What the hell happened? Where is she?" Angelus stood and noticed the office door was still shut.

"Oh Cordelia!" he called searching the office. "Where did you go darlin'?"

He stopped in the middle of the office, hands on his hips.

"Well this is new for Cordy. I mean I'm used to her not being around when you really want her, or want to eat her but disappearing? That's very new."

He unhooked his coat from the coat rack. "Well I'll guess she'll have to be dessert when I find her. I'm starved."

Angelus left the office and disappeared into the shadows of the darkened city.

XxXxX

"So what were you guys doing downstairs in the first place?" Buffy asked taking a gulp of water.

"Oz had a bad feeling so we were gona come and give you ladies a lift in the Oz-mobile."

Buffy looked at Oz.

"Full moon's coming." He shrugged in a way of explanation.

Cathy was sat against the wall eyes closed, listening to the chatter going on around her. Oz was leaving her to get herself together and she was grateful, although she was in need of a hug from him but that would be awkward in front of the others.

"So I take it you're all here because of the vampire?" Cordy asked

"Which one?" Xander quipped.

"Huh?" Cordy looked at the group.

"Technically Xander, Cathy isn't a vampire." Giles quietly pointed out.

For a moment Cathy could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"She's a vampire too?" Cordy stood and moved away slightly.

"You're safe." Cathy piped up, eyes still closed. "I don't eat live things."

"So why has Angel gone insane and what has she got to do with all of this?"

"Catherine, it appears, is Angel's sister. She's been watching him since he was sired and realised he was in danger of losing possession of his body to Angelus. She and Oz came to us for help in preventing it. Unfortunately, as you three encountered this evening we are too late to prevent it. Now we have to find a way to stop him." Giles said gravely.

"You can't kill him!" Cordy raised her voice. "Angel does too much good in the world to kill him!"

"Angel is on vacation." Cathy said slowly standing.

"We weren't planning on killing Angelus, not literally. We are going to try to bring Angel back right?" Willow said looking to Giles and Buffy for conformation.

"Right." Buffy nodded.

"Wait, you're Angel's sister?" Cordy finally realised what Giles had said. "That's …. I was going to say impossible but then this is the real world."

"Long story." Oz said moving beside Cathy.

"Long stories will have to wait. We need to move faster on this." Buffy said. "Oz, can you take over on the net? Give Willow's eyes a break from that screen."

"Yes I can." He said moving to the lap-top.

"Guess the rest of us need to do the boring book thing."

"What about Angel? We don't know where he is. This is a big city he can go anywhere he likes." Xander queried.

"I have a crazy idea." Oz said, his eyes scouring the web page he was on. This time he felt all eyes on him. He turned in the chair to face the others, looking at Cathy for assurance. She smiled and gave him a small nod.

Oz let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Ok…"

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Oh dear nothing ever goes smoothly does it! Well guys, still interested? let me know what you think.

"Cacth ya on the flip flop."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi gang, heres the next installment, hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

"It's a good plan Oz. Who do we send? He knows that Cordy knows he's Angelus so sending her back could be bad." Willow said sheepishly.

"He'd know something was up." Oz agreed.

"Quite." Giles looked at Oz.

Oz nodded in return.

"He wouldn't suspect me to know. He knows I live in L.A." He shrugged. "Could think of an excuse to visit, I guess."

"No, no, no. I'm not happy sending Oz in. If Angel…Angelus suspects, Oz could be in real danger. I should go. I'm the slayer. We used to date, that could be a good excuse."

"I can stay out of sight and get Oz out if I need to." Cathy said, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Wait, you guys are seriously considering going looking for him and locking him up? You guys are as crazy as ever." Cordy said.

"Well what's the alternative? Leave him free to roam L.A and kill innocent people?" Buffy raised her voice and instantly regretted it. She was letting her emotions run away with her.

Cordy blustered slightly but kept quiet.

"No one else can get close to him without arousing suspicion. If Cathy can protect Oz then it may be our only solution. Angelus must be contained." Giles rubbed his forehead.

"We'll be cool. I've got spare chains. And I won't need any big spells. Protection spells are easy compared to freezing people. And if Willow would be so kind I could use her powers to help me strengthen the chains." Cathy found herself feeling nervous at asking the re-head for help but the Wicca seemed to brighten at the prospect of spells.

"Sure, I can do that." She cast a quick look at Cathy who gave a small smile of thanks in return.

"Will's not gona be near Angelus for this spell thing is she?" Xander's concern for his friend was evident in his voice.

"No. None of you need contact with him hopefully. As soon as we have the spell to bring Angel back we're home free. I hope."

"What if we don't find the spell? Just playing Devil's advocate." Xander asked.

Cathy looked at Buffy then Cordelia.

"Then we don't have a choice. We dust him."

"First sensible thing I've heard all day." Xander muttered.

"Just a thought. Sooner we have him, sooner we can sort this out." Oz said standing. "Catherine, I've got your spare chains in the chest in my van. Willow you ok to do this now?"

"Sure, I guess. If Cathy knows what we've got to do."

"Don't worry, I know." Cathy stood and moved to the door.

"Let's do it." Oz said leading the girls down to his van.

"I hope Willow's going to be ok." Buffy said as she listened to their footsteps fade down the stairs.

"Why wouldn't she? Oz won't let anything happen to her. Plus she's not the one going after Fang Boy." Cordy was getting more lost by the minute.

"I think it's being with Oz that Buffy's worried about." Xander said gravely.

"It's not a full moon right?"

"No. Oz isn't dangerous." Buffy said.

"When did she and Oz split anyway? They have split right? I mean I know Oz isn't much of a talker but he doesn't even really look at anyone let alone talk."

"Think he's feeling a little out of place." Xander told her. "It's been a long time since he left us and no one was really expecting to see him again, but Cathy needed our help so he brought her to us."

"So are he and Cathy dating?"

"They both say no. But I there's something there. I just hope Willow will be ok." Buffy said.

"I don't think they will appreciate you gossiping about them. We have work to do maybe we could concentrate, hmm?" Giles sounded a little snappy.

"Righto, G-man." Xander tried to speak in his best stuffy English accent.

Giles just glared at him before returning to his book.

XxXxX

"What do you need?" Oz asked unlocking the van.

"Just the chains." Cathy replied, scanning the street for signs of Angel.

"No potions?" Willow was a little disappointed.

"Nope. We are gona do this the really old fashioned way, with the magic inside." Cathy climbed into the back of the van followed by Willow as Oz kept watch outside.

_Tara? Tara are you there? Can you here me? _Willow tried to communicate with her girlfriend.

"Uh- might wana censor what's said via that line." Cathy said in a small, slightly embarrassed voice.

Willow peered at Oz's friend in the darkness.

"That kind of telepathy between witches has a few flaws." Cathy explained as she untangled Oz's chains. "It has a tendency to hit the first witch it passes."

"Oh" Willow felt uncomfortable enough around Cathy without her hearing what's said in her head. She watched as Cathy created a little orb of light that hovered above their heads.

"Neat." Willow smiled.

"Saves Oz's battery." Cathy said with a shrug.

"How'd you learn to do that?" The red-head watched the light bob up and down.

"Do you know, I have no idea! In two hundred years I've been all over, picking up magic as I go but I couldn't tell you what came from where."

"What was it like? Being in all those different countries?"

"Honestly? No fun at all. I never really got to see anything following Liam around. It was always dark and everywhere we went it was nothing but blood and horror. Like one of those really bad movies they play on All Hallows Eve, you know? I try not to remember it too much." Cathy gave a shudder.

"If you could go anywhere again in day light, where would you go?"

"Strange question."

"Well I know nothing about you really except you being Angel's sister and having all that magic. I guess I feel like I should know something about you. I want to go to Europe one day-it's like the heart of all things mystic." Willow's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Well," Cathy smiled at the innocence in Willow's face. "I want to go somewhere with lots of snow and I mean tonnes and tonnes. I wana have a real snowball fight and make snow angels like when I was a kid in Ireland. It only ever snowed once in all the time I was there."

"'Avoid the yellow snow' Xander would say." Willow giggled.

"Huh? You're going to have to explain that one to me."

"I'll leave that for Oz." Willow paused. "Do you miss the way things were? When you were human?"

"Pffft! Not a chance. Nah, you've got movies, T.V, pizza, rock bands, stage shows and best of all much cuter guys and soap! Soap is a huge plus. No, after life is pretty much something of the good nowadays."

Willow nodded her understanding.

"Ready?" Cathy looked down at the chains on the van floor. They were curled in two spirals. She reached out her hands for Willow to take.

The red-head felt a spark shoot up her arm as her skin touched Cathy's. She watched as Cathy began to chant. Her face was so pale it was ghostly white in the little light there was. Willow turned her attention back to the chains. She stared hard, concentrating on giving them her energy. The chains started to rattle and a strange blue glow had begun to eminate from the ends, creeping it's way round the spirals, link by link until both chains were engulfed in it. They got brighter and brighter until Willow could no longer look. There was an almighty shock as the girls got thrown apart, falling against the sides of the van.

"You ok?" Oz's muffled voice came from outside.

"Wow" Willow gasped.

"You must be a hell of a lot more powerful than anyone realised for us to have created that force." Cathy said rubbing the back of her head.

"Didn't it work?" Willow felt disorientated

"Oh yeah. It definitely worked."

Oz poked his head round the door. "You two okay?"

"Just dandy." Willow chirrup staring at the chains. "They don't look any different."

"Touch them." Cathy encouraged her. As the red-head's fingers touched one of the chains it sent a tingle up her arm. The chain was vibrating, they both were.

"I don't know how long it'll last. I've only ever used it once on Oz the first time we met. But that was only a few hours 'til day break."

"Then we find somewhere to stow him until we know what to do." Oz said calmly and simply.

"You two better get going and I better get back to the books." Willow shuffled to the doors where Oz helped her down. "Be careful." She said looking right into his eyes. He just nodded in return.

XxXxX

"He's near by." Cathy said as she turned the van round the next corner.

"So I just throw them at him?" Oz asked, looking down at his feet.

"Yup, just throw. I'll do the rest. Just make sure he's in the open. We don't wana chain the wrong person."

"Got it." Oz's brow furrowed as he sniffed the cool night air that blew through his window.

"Got something Scoob?"

"Serious fear on my side, but it is the city." He peered into the dark alleys and doorways. "There." He spotted a dark figure shift in the shadows of the alley they were passing. "That's the fear. Is it him?" Oz turned to look at Cathy. She looked small and a little frightened herself, sitting in his driver's seat.

"Oh yeah. That's brother dearest. I'll wait across the street. If you get in too deep- run like your tail's on fire, just try to get him into the open and keep the chains hidden 'til the last moment."

"Pretty much a given on all counts." Oz nodded. "We'll fix this," He assured her "and we'll all be ok. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Cathy smiled sadly at the werewolf as he exited the van. It was only when Cathy pulled a 'u' turn that her words sunk in. He turned to reassure her but it was too late.

Wrapping the chains round his wristhe watched as she made herself invisible before heading for the alley. His enhanced hearing picked up a woman's whimpering and a hushed male voice.

_Hello Angelus _Oz thought as he stepped into the alley's darkness.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So whaddya think? Good idea? Or is Oz heading for trouble? Comments? suggestions?

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry if you read the first posting of this chapter, realised it was the wrong one. Anyways on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Don't cry darling'. I don't wana hurt you. Well actually, that's not entirely true, but I promise it won't hurt for very long."

Angelus heard a jingling behind him.

"Uh, excuse me, sorry to interrupt……."

"I know that voice, and smell." Angelus muttered to himself. Holding tightly on to the girl's wrist he slowly turned to the intruder. "Oz, nice surprise. What can I do for you?" Angelus smiled.

"I was looking for directions to a club I have an audition for." Oz lied easily. "Interrupting?" he said nodding to the girl in the shadows. He shifted slightly at the dark look in Angelus' eyes. Oz prayed the chains vibrating in his hand didn't get any stronger. He was finding it hard to keep them still behind his back as it was.

"I guess you could say I'm a little occupied." Angelus growled, not liking the tone of Oz's question.

Oz eyed the girl behind the vampire. "Fancied a bite?" Oz asked his old friend without thinking and instantly kicked himself.

Angelus fixed him with a dangerous glare. Before Oz knew what was happening Angelus had closed the space between them and grabbed him by the throat.

"Run." The werewolf choked to the girl, she didn't wait a second longer. At Oz's command she ran away down the alley and out onto the street at the other end.

Angelus sighed. "Werewolves taste bad."

"So don't eat one." Oz gasped.

"Could kill one though. Not the same but still fun." He squeezed Oz's throat tighter.

"Harder you squeeze," Oz's voice no more than a whisper "harder I push." Angelus hadn't notice Oz pull out a stake and put it against his chest. _Must be losing my touch_ Angelus thought.

_Cathy, help! _Oz's mind pleaded. That's when it happened; suddenly Oz was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, out of Angelus' reach. _That's one she hasn't used on me before,_ Oz thought, silently thanking God, the P.T.B and any other powers in charge of the universe that Cathy could read minds. He realised why she hadn't helped before. Angelus was stood in the pitch black shadows which rendered him almost invisible.

"What the…….? Willow learnt a new trick? Oh no that's right; you cheated, ate your bit on the side and ran away. Looks like we're not so different."

"I'm nothing like you." Oz bit back.

"Well I haven't eaten Buffy….yet. Well not in the literal sense." Angelus smiled evilly at him and laughed at hearing a growl come from the young wolf. "Oooo, touchy. So where is the slayer? Or is it just you wanting to test your wolf's strength. You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah maybe," Oz shrugged "But you're forgetting one thing."

"Really? What would that be?" Angelus folded his arms across his chest.

"You gotta catch me first!" Oz took off as fast as he possibly could, silently praying that Angelus followed. Blood and adrenalin thumping in his ears, he dodged the few pedestrians that had ventured down town after dark. Oz glanced behind him he had a good head start but the vampire was closing. The squeal of tires echoed off the buildings.

_Pick it up a bit if you can._ Cathy's voice came in his head. Oz pushed his muscles harder gaining speed and a little more distance between him and the vampire.

Cathy pulled ahead in the van and pulled a 'u' turn so she was on the same side of the street heading towards the men. As Oz passed her she turned the wheel and mounted the sidewalk and used her telekinesis to make the passenger fly open. Angelus tried to stop but slammed face first into the hard metal and glass. As he fell back on the floor he noticed the van was empty.

Oz watched though the window as Angelus righted himself and tried to stand.

"Here goes nothing. Alakazam." He muttered as he threw the chains, hoping they would find their mark, hearing Cathy recite her incantation. Leaning against the side of the van he desperately tried to slow his breathing before his heart and lungs exploded.

As the chains neared Angelus he threw up his arms up ready to bat them away but missed. They quickly wrapped themselves around his chest and legs, the links fusing together making it un-breakable and un-shakeable. The vibrating became stronger making his muscles weak causing him to fall to the floor with a loud grunt.

"Oz, buddy. What are you trying to do? It's me, you're friend Angel."

"You, ok?" Cathy's disembodied voice said into Oz's ear.

"Don't wana do that again in a hurry."

"I might have dented your door with Angel's head. Sorry."

"Fixable." Oz shrugged as he moved round the door. "How come the streets are always empty at times like this?"

"Luck? Who knows, let's get the nasty bugger in the back." Cathy said from his shoulder, staying invisible.

"What the hell is going on here pup? First Cordy vanishes into thin air, then you do the same and reappear and now I'm chained up, you're talking to yourself and your van has a life of its own."

"Maybe he teamed up with the invisible woman" a voice said in Angelus' ear making him jump, which forced Oz to suppress a smirk. He'd never seen Angelus desperate before.

"Oz" Angelus growled; get me the hell out of these chains. You've gone mad. And it wasn't even my fault."

"I'll get his head." Oz ignored Angelus.

"Oz come on man, what's with all the hostility?" Without warning the vampire felt his legs being lifted off the ground. "Hey. This really isn't funny. You and your little friend are making a mistake."

"I don't think so." Oz said climbing backwards into the van.

"Trust me, you are." Angelus kicked his legs against the invisible force lifting his legs, catapulting him backwards knocking Oz over. He wriggled round to face the fallen boy and before Oz could even take a breath the vampire bit him.

"Hey." Cathy yelled as she stood. She raised her hands and propelled him off Oz into the wall of the van. "That was not playing nice." She chided as she checked on Oz's neck.

"I'm a vampire babe, we don't play nice. Gotta say though Oz, this one's far feistier than your usual type. I'm almost impressed."

"Drop dead." Cathy said making herself visible in the darkness of the van to tend to Oz's bite.

"Already did, sweetheart."

"Encore!" she spat.

"How bout you wiggle over my way and give this old man some care." He laughed searching the darkness to find any features of the mysterious witch but all he could see was her shadow and a glint of light reflecting in her eyes.

"You're disgusting" she replied trying to ignore the smell of blood coming from Oz's bite that was tantalising her vampiric senses. She placed her fingers on the wound and pointed at Angelus with her free hand.

"Evaparatus" she growled, shocking Oz with the venom in her tone. A warm tingle came over him as the spot on his neck heated up, he felt Cathy lean closer and lick the bite mark cause a mix of fear, amazement and fuzzy feelings washed over him, making his skin prickle as ravenous thoughts filtrated his brain.

"It's gone" she said pulling back, "you'll have a couple of red dots for a few days but they'll go."

"Just like when Jordy bit my finger." Oz cleared his throat and mind. "Why's he gone so quiet?" Oz noticed Angelus was now just mumbling.

"I think I may have kinda fused his lips together." Cathy said in a small voice.

"What?"

"It'll only last a little while."

"How long?"

"'bout an hour."

Oz sighed. Magic made him uncomfortable enough even when it was saving his skin, but black magic scared the hell out of him. "Nothing good comes of black magic." He said almost to himself as he moved to the front of the van.

"Made him quiet."

"I stand corrected." Oz said sarcastically, a small smile touching his lips as Cathy flopped into the passenger seat. "You ok?"

"Weary. Too much excitement." She said closing her eyes.

"Living life in the fast lane'll do that to ya." Oz started the van.

"You're quite the party animal yourself." She smiled in the darkness. "Home James."

"How are we gona hold him? We still don't know what to do."

"I have an idea." She sighed.

"First things first, you need to recharge." Oz headed back to the demon bar Angelus was outside for fresh supplies, ignoring the vampire's moans of objection.

XxXxX

Buffy and the others met Oz and Cathy at her warehouse.

"Where is he?" Buffy croaked.

"Van." Oz nodded towards the vehicle.

"And it sounds like the spell wore off." Cathy said upon hearing Angelus curse from inside.

"The chains?" Willow sounded concerned.

"No, the …… other one." Cathy looked at Oz, "told ya it wouldn't last long."

"What spell?" Giles looked from Cathy to Oz and back again.

"Silencer, he was being……. Angelus." Oz shrugged rubbing what was left of his bite mark.

"What kind of 'silencer'?" Giles didn't like the sound of it, and he was more than little surprised that Oz had agreed to it.

"I kinda did it by accident," Cathy began sheepishly "but I may have inadvertently fused his lips together."

"Black magic?" This time Giles actually looked directly at Oz causing the boy to advert his gaze to his boots.

"It wasn't black exactly, although it was very dark in the van. There were no potions or rituals just a simple word that wasn't intended for Angelus at all."

Giles just looked at her quizzically.

"All I said was Evaparatus."

"That really works? I thought that was just fairytales and hokum."

"Like I said it wasn't intended for Angelus it just kind of happened."

"What were you doing?" Xander asked.

"I don't think I wana know" Cordy said stepping towards the van, trying to hear Angelus' cusses.

"She was helping me." Oz coughed absently putting his hand to his neck again. He caught Buffy's eye.

"Did he….?" She didn't need to finish her question, Oz had already nodded. "Are you ok?"

"It's almost gone, hence the Evaparatus bit."

"I'm sorry I'm a little lost." Giles looked from one teenager to another.

"You're not the only one." Xander said eyes the van nervously as it began to wobble and shake.

"He got bit." Willow said simply.

"Uh guys…." Cathy cut in before anyone else could comment, "seeing as the silencer has worn off, it could mean other spells have too which could be the cause of all the commotion emanating from the van."

"Huh?" Buffy and Xander chorused.

"The chains aren't holding him anymore." Oz said calmly then as if just understanding what he'd just said he suddenly snapped round to face the van. "Cordy no!" he shouted as the girl reached for the handle.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. nice to know some people are liking it. All thoughts and views welcome.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here you go guys, Angelus is out and feeling very nasty.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Cordy no!" he shouted as the girl reached for the handle.

Too late the door flew open and Angelus stumbled out.

"Buffy!" Cathy yelled knowing she'd never catch him and that she was not strong enough to stop him and trap him in the warehouse.

Buffy watched Angelus stumble as he leapt from the van, knocking Cordy to the floor. She took off after him, gaining ground quickly.

"Buffy, look out!" She heard Xander yell as a trashcan lid flew towards her feet like a Frisbee. Jumping just as it neared her, she watched as it connected with Angelus' ankles, tripping him up.

He landed with a loud thud. Buffy tried to stop but managed to trip over his feet and land on top of him.

"Hey lover, not used to you playing this hard to get." She said trying to get her breath back.

"Get off me, bitch."

Yeah, like that's gona happen."

Angelus rolled flipping her off his back as the others reached him. They grabbed at him trying to restrain the vampire.

"Nice shot Xander." Oz said looking at the trashcan lid.

"I gotta be good at something." Xander murmured.

"Get off!" Angelus yelled as he struggled to his feet sending Giles flying against the wall knocking him out.

"Giles?" Buffy called to her watcher.

"Took him longer than usual." Xander quipped.

"True" Oz said gaining control of one of the vampires arms then loosing it again as Angelus lashed out punching the slayer in the jaw.

The gang struggled to get Angelus back to the warehouse.

Xander noticed Cathy slumped next to the door. "Hey, you ok?" Xander let go to see to the girl.

"Xander!" Willow yelled at him. "What are you…..?"

Angelus increased his struggle and managed to throw Cordy, Buffy and Willow aside.

"No!" Buffy screamed as he started to run again. "What's the matter? Scared you'll lose?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Sound's like a challenge Slayer."

"Maybe it is. It's been a while since we had some rough and tumble." Buffy sneered.

"If I remember rightly, you couldn't kill me last time, what makes it different this time?"

"You're not my boyfriend. Neither is Angel. You're just another vampire, one I really want done with. I killed the master remember? You?" She shrugged "going to be child's play. It might even be fun!"

"So are we going to talk over old times or are we going to finish this?"

Buffy answered with a right hook to the vampire's jaw.

"That's my girl." He smiled evilly.

"Not any more." She replied punching him again.

Angelus blocked her punch and punched her back. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they wrestled trying to wear each other down hoping one would give up.

Cordy and Willow stood watching Angelus and Buffy's display of roundhouse kicks and punches, feeling helpless as Oz and Xander tried to revive Cathy.

"Do you think she managed to do the spell?" Xander asked nervously.

"I'm guessing yes. Serious spells wipe her out." Oz tried to sound calm.

"So she's ok?"

"Yeah." Oz wished he felt as confidant as he sounded.

"Should we help Buff?" Xander said as they looked over to see how the slayer was doing.

"I think she wants to do this on her own." Oz said seeing the determination in her face. He turned back to revive Cathy.

"I don't believe you're trying, Buff." Angelus taunted.

Buffy grabbed an iron pole and smacked him on the side of the head with it sending him reeling. "Really? How's that?"

"Better. Lacks style though." He said gathering himself.

"Maybe. But it definitely had impact." Giles said shakily as he stumbled round the corner.

"Back off old man. This is no fight for you. You'll be dead before you hit the floor. Just like your girlfriend" Angelus sneered, liking his lips as he tried to steady himself. "Something about Romanies. So sweet to the touch right to the end, but then you'd know all about that."

Giles flew at the vampire with the trash can lid that Xander had thrown and slammed it into him over and over driving Angelus backwards towards the slayer.

Buffy grabbed him from behind and flipped him over her and through the warehouse doorway. Oz slammed the door and threw the lock as Angelus tumbled down the stairs.

No one spoke as they stood staring at the Watcher in shock. No one had seen Giles that violent before.

He cleared his throat. "Is everyone ok?" He asked as he watched Oz help Cathy to her feet.

"Fine. You seem a little out of character though." Oz said.

"That was pure Ripper." Willow said eyes wide.

"Yes, well. I apologise."

"Well he's in there. What happens now?" Xander said, finding his voice again. Buffy stood in stunned silence. Seeing Giles act like that had unnerved her more than fighting with Angelus again.

"Well the sun will be up soon so he won't be able to go anywhere right?" Cordy asked.

"Right." Cathy muttered.

"What about the sewer? There's an entrance in there." Oz asked quietly.

"No way can he get through it, just like the doors and windows." Cathy told them.

"How come?" Willow asked, wondering what the witch had done.

"The incantation on the building makes all entrances and exits impenetrable to any intruder unless I deactivate it. I've also made the sewer running underneath a no-go for him unless he's invited, like when you retract an invitation from a home. He's not going anywhere."

"No offence, but your spells haven't lasted very long before what makes this one different?" Xander asked sceptically.

"This one isn't control by my magic alone." Cathy pulled a loose brick from the bottom of the wall to uncover a glowing purple stone. "That controls it."

"And that stays there the whole time?"

"Yup. No reason for anyone to look for it. It's a disused warehouse. All I had to do was activate it." Cathy gave a tired smile.

"If it's all the same I think I might stay and keep watch until sunrise. I'd just feel safer." Buffy said kindly and shrugged.

"No worries. Your call." Cathy shrugged.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Cordy moaned.

"Yeah you guys go ahead." The slayer forced a smile at the others and earned a frown from Oz.

_Please, just go._ She silently pleaded.

Oz's frown disappeared as he held Cathy closer to his side. "Ok. Be careful."

"Always." She smiled genuinely at the boy. "Go on. Go. Sleep. All of you." No one moved. "NOW!" she laughed.

"Right, yes, well. See you in a while. And for heavens sake, be careful." Giles flustered at the thought of leaving Buffy alone with Angelus on the other side of the door.

"Already established that Giles. I'll only be a few hours."

"Oh god, can we just go?" Cordy said sauntering to the main street.

Xander shook his head as he turned to join her. "Gotta love her bluntness." He muttered, a slight chuckle in his tone.

Willow hugged Buffy and followed Giles, Oz and Cathy.

Buffy watched the others walk off down the street before turning in to the hotel.

"Why can't my life be as simple as Oz's? When you don't wana be somewhere just move someplace else with whoever you want. Then again three night out of the month you can't go anywhere with anyone. Ok, this is crazy I'm talking to myself. I'm the Slayer. I couldn't be anything else." She jumped a little at a muffled scream from inside the Warehouse.

XxXxX

Angelus landed heavily at the bottom of the stone staircase. He shook off the dizziness and stood.

"What the hell?" He raced up the stairs. "Where the hell is the door?" He turned to look at the rest of the warehouse. There were no windows or doors. Just four solid brick walls. He spotted the manhole cover and bolted down the stairs. Levering the metal cover off, he laughed as he peered into the darkness.

"Not smart enough Slayer." Angelus crouched on the edge of the hole. "Home free. Later sweetheart." He jumped into the hole but went no where. "This isn't happening." He slammed his fist into the invisible wall.

"AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed. "This isn't over slayer." The Vampire growled through gritted teeth, looking at where the door should be. "You're gona have to come back, I know you too well. You'll come back and then we'll finish this once and for all. And I will NOT lose!"

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Will he win or do the scoobies have a tight enough plan up their sleeves? Anyone like?

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey folks I'm back. Must be something about chapter 13's cause this was a pain in the whosis wotsis to write. I had the second half but the firt half... GGGRRRRRR. Anyways, the second half of this chapter is the reason it was put in the R section so you're all safe up til about the line "Cathy this is crazy...". It wasn't meant o go that far but i sort of got carried away,hope y'all enjoy. and Purplepebble22, how did you not notice my little tribute to you! hehehe oh well better late than never in more ways than one. Here goes!

* * *

Chapter 13

There wasn't much argument when Cordy bagged the bed and she was too tired to argue when the others suggested letting Willow share. The other kids bedded down on the floor and succumbed to sleep quickly.

Oz and Cathy were used to sleeping anywhere possible, after the van floor a carpet was a huge step up. Xander often slept in his garden to avoid family rows so he was perfectly at home on the floor.

Giles was unable to rest thinking about Buffy alone in Oz's van. He prayed Cathy's deception spell held firm. He sat at the dressing table and sifted through his books for any information. After a few hours, as the sun began to light the windows Giles fell upon a page that tickled his watcher senses. Reading further a sense of dread fell over him. Movement on the floor drew his attention.

XxXxX

The change in light level drew Oz from his slumber. Looking over at Cathy his brow creased and a deep burning grew in his stomach at the sight before him. Cathy had fallen asleep facing Xander and his arm was laying round her waist.

He knew he shouldn't but he felt exactly as he did when he walked in on Willow and Xander which was stupid because they were asleep and probably had no clue how they looked. He reached out and tickled the back of her neck lightly.

Cathy stirred a little, rolled over to stop the tickle and right into Oz's arms. He pulled her close and drifted back to sleep feeling safe again.

XxXxX

The noises of early morning city activities broke the still that the night left in its wake. It'd been a long time since Buffy had spent a night in downtown L.A. The last time she'd been to the city she'd stayed with her father. Before that she spent the summer months scrimping and earning every last dime she could to eat and stay off the streets. The noises that surrounded her now reminded her of those months. Months she spent trying to forget the life she had back in Sunnydale. Trying not to miss her friends. Trying to block out the pain of not having Willow to talk to or Angel to hold.

Buffy shook her head, wiping the thoughts from within and climbed from the van. She had no idea how Oz managed to sleep in that thing, the seats weren't built for comfort and it got cold.

_Time to check on Angelus._ She checked the stone was still in place and glowing and circled the building to find a window.

The vampire was pacing up and down the warehouse, he looked angry. She ducked as he turned in her direction but she needn't have bothered, he couldn't see her anymore than he could see the windows and doors. She watched a while noticing the differences in Angel's appearance compared to Angelus'. Although they had the same body they were very different. Angelus was always up right and making himself look even bigger than he naturally was. Angel in comparison seemed smaller than his counterpart. It was something Buffy hadn't really noticed about them before, but now she looked it was a startlingly obvious difference.

XxXxX

Cathy woke feeling Giles' scrutinising gaze before she opened her eyes. Careful not to wake Oz she sat upright to meet the watcher's eyes.

_You found it. You found what I've been looking for._

The unnerved look on his face told her he'd heard her. Before he had a chance to speak Xander coughed loudly causing the others to stir.

"Morning" Oz murmured groggily as he sat running his hand through his mussed up hair.

"God I miss my bed." Xander moaned.

"Coffee?" Cathy asked getting to her feet.

"Good Idea. I'll help." Oz offered.

"No, no you stay. I'm already up. I'll go with Cathy." Giles said standing. "Giles. Did you get any sleep at all?" Willow asked, looking from the watcher to Oz's friend.

"Some." Giles gave the wicca a small smile. "Shall we?" he motioned to the door.

XxXxX

"Judging by your frosty demeanour I'm guessing you've found what we need?" Cathy ventured as they strolled to the coffee shop.

"Judging by your even tone in asking that question I'm guessing you know what the solution entails." He said coolly.

"I can't do it alone Rupert. And he's going to need people he trusts around."

"Do you really think he's going to trust us after this?" Giles stopped and turned to face him. "Do you realise what this could do to him? You're putting a lot at risk for a solution that might not work. He's lost a lot of faith. You can see that just by looking at him. He's a grown man who doesn't have faith in the world around him or those he knows. His life was normal and uneventful, perfect for a lazy soul, then his world gets turned upside down more than one and you're willing to turn it around again?"

"I don't have a choice. Did you see one? 'Cause if you did I'm more than willing to take the other option. You really think I want to hurt him? Make life harder for him? Take everything he's known to be real since he's been here and throw it all away? Fact is we don't have any choice. It might not work but you know it's better to try something, anything rather than let Angelus win. Killing him is too hard even for the slayer and he is way too strong for anyone else to take out, you know that from previous experience. So surely anything with a glimmer of hope is worth trying than having that monster roaming the world. I know you Rupert and I know you'll have looked at this every way possible and you wouldn't be standing there listening if you'd found a way round it. The Slayer has to put herself in difficult situations every time evil tries to win. Would you be telling her to head for the hills?" She looked the watcher directly in the eye and he found he couldn't look away.

"No" he sighed.

"Then let me do this." Cathy started walking again. "If we find another way in time then fantastic, I'll do it I don't wana go through it anymore than you want me to do it but…." She fixed him with a hard look.

Giles nodded. "Very well. We have until noon tomorrow."

"Midday of the actual full moon. Makes sense lots of mystical energy. Gona be a tense night with Oz locked up tight and preparations."

"Yes well, Willow and I can get all the supplies together, you just watch that wolf." Giles tried to lighten his spirits and ordered a large box of mixed donuts to go with the coffee.

Nothing was said between the two on the walk back. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"Ok," Cathy announced as they returned to the hotel. "Coffee and donuts at your service. Here's the deal, Rupert found a solution to our problem with our not so friendly vampire. Before you get all excited it's……. fairly complicated but we have 'til midday tomorrow to try and find a simpler one. One way or another though, we will get him back."

"What's the solution so far?" Oz's voice as monotone as ever but inside he was nervous, he new she wasn't about to tell them the whole story. He knew her well enough to know when she was about to lie.

_What aren't you going to tell me?_

XxXxX

Oz felt the wolf subside, daylight wasn't far away and he hadn't slept yet. Cathy hadn't either, she'd spent the whole night by his side laughing and joking and avoided talking about the task ahead. Which was reasonable he supposed what with the problem being her brother but it still made him uneasy, he was sure she a Giles were leaving something out.

"Cathy this plan is crazy. God knows what he's gona do to you if you lock yourself in there." He said finally making his fears known.

"Oz if I can handle you on a full moon I can definitely handle him."

"He knows more about you than I do."

"You really think he's gona recognise me as Angel's sister? It's been 200 years. I'll be surprised if Angel even knows who I am. Besides that might be the angle I need to get to him."

"Still not liking this."

"Oz I'm gona be just fine." She laid her head down on her pillow and looked up at him. "Get some sleep. It's been a long couple of days. And we've got a serious spell to weave in about six hours"

"Why do you do it? Why do you stay with me while I'm…….." his voice trailed off.

"A wolf? Cause I don't want you to wake up alone. Now shut up and sleep."

Oz laid his head down and watched her face as she closed her eyes.

"Cathy?" he whispered.

She sighed raising up on her elbows. "Yes Daniel." He looked up at her for a moment. Dark hair round her face and shoulders, she looked a little wild herself making him forget what he was going to say. He couldn't help himself he raised his head and kissed her hard. A little thrill went through him. He'd wanted to do that for a long time. Maybe it was the wolf inside, still on the surface after his transformation, that had given him the courage and need. But as his head cleared he pulled back and felt automatic guilt.

"Sorry" he mumbled and unchained his wrists from the side of the van ready to move away from her before she could say anything but she caught his hand and pulled him back.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know what happened. Must still be a bit crazy from the full moon."

"You saying you didn't want to kiss me?" she forced him to look at her.

Oz just looked not knowing what to say. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him as hard as he had kissed her. He cupped the back of her head and responded. As he did she leant back onto her pillow, taking him with her. Oz had lost control of any reasoning his brain was capable of. Deep inside he knew it would probably lead to more trouble, but right now all his senses were telling him was that he wanted her. The red hue of desire enveloped him and he was completely lost.

Her tongue snaked out and stroked his lips which parted at her delicate caress. He felt the coolness of her mouth against his tongue as he returned the exploration she had taken of his. For a moment he pulled back and looked into her face. He'd forgotten she was not alive in the same way. He thought this should disturb him but it didn't. He realised now how Buffy felt when she was with Angel. He knew she could tell what he was thinking. She always knew. As he smoothed his hand down the side of her face and claimed her mouth again and revelled at the feel of excitement that coursed through him.

'_I'm going to hell for this.'_

'_No you're not' _a female voice answered back in his head. His eyes snapped open to look at Cathy. She was smiling against his mouth.

'_Did you just say something?'_ He thought.

'_No, I didn't say anything. I thought a response to your thought.'_ Her voice was unmistakable.

"That's just weird" he muttered to her.

"A little, still look at it this way. You won't have to tell me what you like. I can just read your thoughts." She raised a cheeky eyebrow with her smile.

"Still weird….oh!" he felt her hand snake down to where he needed her to touch him the most.

"See? Still think it's weird?" she whispered as she licked his earlobe.

Oz couldn't form any words. '_Don't stop, for the love of God, don't stop.'_ He felt the zipper on his jeans lowering which relieved some of the pressure. Suddenly for a split moment he was scared. He'd done this before, quite a few times in fact but this time it felt different. He wasn't in control but the fear soon got chased away by his need as she levered them so she was above him easing inside his pants. He gasped as she took him in her hand.

Cathy gave him a crooked smile that bordered on shy as she tried to unbutton his shirt with her free hand. Oz stilled her hand with his and continued to unbutton his shirt himself. She leant down and lightly kissed her way down his chest as each button popped. Oz could feel his head clouding far too quickly with the movement of her hand on his groin. He reached for her hands and pulled them to his chest. Understanding the reason for the action, Cathy ran her hands up and down his exposed chest, staring into his eyes. She felt his hands run up her thighs, as she sat straddling him and move up under her shirt, slowly moving higher over her soft pale skin to her breast.

He felt her nipples tighten under the light fabric of her bra so he pinched them between his finger and thumb. He watched as she closed her eyes and arched her back at the touch. He managed to sit himself up and put his lips to one nipple, making the fabric of her shirt damp.

Cathy pulled her shirt over her head; she wanted to feel his lips. Oz ran his fingers down the side of her face, down her neck and down the centre of her chest, loving the feel of her soft skin. His hand came to rest on one of her breasts. His other hand snaked round and unfastened her bra letting it fall from her shoulders. He deposited it on top of her t-shirt. Oz simply looked at her for a moment longer before desire got the better of him and he took her nipple in his mouth, suckling and grazing it with his teeth, allowing himself to add a gentle bite as he soaked in her pleasure. He could feel her begin to tremble under his hands. He pulled her tight to him and rolled them both over so he was on top again. He felt more in control again, knowing that this was going to be something special.

He kissed his way back up her neck to her lips and kissed her with more passion and need than he'd felt in a very long time.

He pulled back to regain his breath. Looking into her face he brushed a tendril of hair from her forehead. He saw a flicker of uncertainty and fear. He'd seen that look before and he suddenly realised something. He smiled a small tender smile and kissed her softly.

Cathy welcomed his lips and slid a hand down his back hesitantly into his pants easing them off his hips. She felt him shudder. Was it the cool air against his skin? Oz pulled away and eased off his jeans and underwear. He kissed his way down her stomach to the top of her tight black trousers and began to, ever so slowly; ease them down her legs, kissing every inch of skin he exposed. Then they were both naked, they locked eyes with each other, both needing to see the want. Never letting his eyes leave hers, he reached behind him for his blanket and pulled it over them as he lay down beside her.

_You've never done this before._

She shook her head hearing him and offering an embarrassed half smile.

Oz ran his hand across her belly and down to the nest of curls that was waiting for his touch. As he stroked her, Cathy gasped at the feel of his warm fingers against the part of her that ached for him so.

"Oz" she half whimpered, half sighed, closing her eyes to savour his touch. She reached over and grabbed hold of him, slowly joining his rhythmic stoking so they were in time.

He groaned as her grip got a little tighter. He knew he couldn't hold on, he needed to be joined with her. He kissed her hard and deep as he levered himself above her neither of them loosing contact.

Slowly Oz lowered himself. He stopped kissing her to look at her.

"Cathy?" he whispered. He looked questioningly into her eyes. A small smile crept across her face.

'_You really need to work on your timing' _he heard her drawl in his head. '_Please Oz'_.

That was all the indication he needed. He slowly entered her, finding more pleasure there than he thought possible. It felt so right. He paused for a moment just to feel her around him. Cathy lifted her hips to meet him and wrapped her legs around him so she could feel all of him. Oz started his rhythmic movement, Cathy matching him thrust for thrust. The pace got faster and Oz started to hear his blood pumping in his ears, sweat began to form on his back and neck. His head became cloudy and he knew it wouldn't be long now. He tried to ease off, to make it last as long as he could. He didn't want this to end. But Cathy squeezed her muscles around him and he didn't stand a chance. They exploded one after the other, completely exhausted.

* * *

A/N: Hmm so anyone that made it to the bottom, hello again! so how long do you figure it'll take for something to go horribly wrong? and who's headed for trouble this time? remember The powers that be like their fun and make their own rules!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi me again. I hadnt posted for a while and things are at a bit of a slow point to i'm posting again. Gona give you Chapter 14 now and 15 in a mo... cause this is where things get ...twistered around a little.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Ok, you all know what to do? Willow? You sure you're up for this?" Cathy looked the red head in the eyes. "You're the vital part of this."

"No pressure of course" Oz chimed in throwing a smile in Willow and Cathy's direction.

"I'll be fine, as long as the others are with me." Cathy could see a spark of fear and excitement in the girl's eyes.

"Ok then. Giles? Can I have a word?" Giles nodded and followed Cathy away from the group. "You understand the implications of what we're about to do?"

"The only risk to us is that if it fails we have to run like hell and find another way. You on the other hand are, to all intents and purposes, doomed either way. Are you sure there is no other way?"

"Giles, we've looked at this from all angles, did you see any other way?"

Giles shook his head and sighed. "He's going to be devastated and very angry you know?"

"Who?"

"Angel, when he finds out who you are. And Oz of course. He cares about you very much."

"I know. That's why we can't tell him or the others. If he finds out he'll try to stop me, and that would be far worse if he succeeded. It's easier this way."

"For who? Oz? I don't think he'll see it that way. No chance to say goodbye. No explanation from the one person he needs it from. That doesn't sound like the easy way."

"We need Oz concentrating on the spell, not on me disappearing. If I tell him I'm not coming back that's all he's gona think about and that's all I'll be able to hear in my head. I need to hear the chant and concentrate on Angelus. If Oz isn't focussed we're going to fail."

"You're right, doesn't mean I agree with it but you're right. We need Oz's strength. What do I tell him? When it's over I mean?"

"Nothing, I'll tell him everything, one way or another. Trust me." Giles nodded and they returned to the group.

"Everything cool?" Oz asked, his gaze flicking between Cathy and Giles.

"Of course. We good to go here?" Cathy looked at Willow.

"Yep." Willow nodded.

"Thanks guys. I know this is weird for all of you and you've put a lot of faith in me and I can't give you a guarantee that this is gona work. But it's the only chance we've got to get Angelus under control. Be careful." Cathy looked around the group with a half smile before heading for the door.

"I'm going to check around the outside." Buffy said leaving the group. She had an idea of her own. If the spell didn't work Angelus would be a tough fight and she needed to catch him off guard. Circling the warehouse she spotted a small window.

XxXxX

"Cath!" Oz caught up with her and took her hand in his. He cupped her face in his other hand. "Be careful yourself, ok?"

Cathy just smiled and said "Always." For that moment Oz forgot anyone else was around and gazed at her before kissing her long and hard.

"I mean it" he whispered breathlessly, "Don't do anything stupid." He pulled her close and held on tight.

"I won't" she whispered in his ear, not wanting to let go. "It's time Oz."

"I don't want to let you go" he almost chuckled at the thought.

"I know. It'll be over soon." She pulled back, looked into his eyes and stroked the side of his face. _Things will get better, I promise. _He heard her thought and smiled at her. With that she turned to the warehouse door and disappeared inside. Oz turned to find the others all staring at him.

"Let's do this and get it over with." They all gathered their thoughts. Willow took the lead by taking Xander and Giles' hands. Oz edged in between Willow and Cordy in the circle. As if they knew what the other was thinking they both squeezed his hands in reassurance. He was grateful and shocked by the support, especially from Cordelia but shoved the concept from his mind to concentrate on the spell.

XxXxX

Slowly Cathy closed the door behind her and waited 'til she could hear the others chanting. She'd heard the crack in Oz's voice as he rejoined the group.

_I'm so sorry Oz. _

Taking a deep breath Cathy made her way down the stairs.

XxXxX

Buffy climbed onto a dumpster and peered through the window. On the other side was a small room that joined on to the main area. She saw Cathy coming down the stairs on the far side of the warehouse. Grabbing a piece of broken wood to use as a weapon Buffy pulled the window open and quietly climb through. Keeping to the edges of the small office style room she watched and waited, preparing herself for the worst

"Hello Angelus"

He turned towards the voice. "Well now, look what we have here. Aren't you a pretty little thing!" he eyed Cathy up and down. She resisted the urge to shudder, after all this was her brother's body checking her out. "No wonder you didn't show yourself before, you look like you're out for trouble."

"Coming in here alone with you, I guess I am." She made her way towards him then stopped.

"What will Daniel say?" He smirked.

"Well it's not actually you I want."

Angelus moved slowly towards her. "No? Then who?" He was right up close now. She looked up at him into his eyes.

"I was after Liam."

Angelus threw back his head and laughed. "Sweet girl, you got the wrong guy." He reached out and stroked the ends of her hair.

"No I haven't, don't you remember me Liam? You used to play with me when I was little." She held his gaze; Angelus found he couldn't break it.

"I'll bet he did darlin'." He said appreciatively. "But I'm not him."

"You were a drunken lay-about who was good for nothing and no one."

Angelus was looking a little disturbed. _It's working, keep going guys._

"Who are you?" he growled.

"It's me, Cathy, your little sister."

Angelus snorted. "I don't have a sister. I'm a vampire, darlin'. Person of the undead."

"You had a sister back in Ireland. Remember Liam? 200 years ago."

"You're out of your mind!" he tried to turn away but he couldn't. He couldn't turn his head or move his feet. It was as if he was glued to the spot.

"Liam, I'm hurt. We used to be so close. You were my Angel."

"What did you call me?"

"Silly boy, Liam. You know you were my Angel." She could see the restlessness in his eyes, Angelus was beginning to lose.

"What?"

"My Angel. You came back to me." Cathy transformed herself right in front of him into her former self, complete with white long cotton night dress and cap and took his hand. "I thought you had left me but you came back." She kissed his hand as she did 200 years ago. "Just like an Angel." Angelus started to wail as if he was in pain. Cathy could see the spell working. "Liam, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Get away from me" he gasped as he sank to the floor in pain. A golden glow surrounded him as Cathy watched her brother return to the surface.

XxXxX

Buffy felt her eyes moisten at Angel's pain. She wanted to go to him, comfort him but she stayed hidden in the room and watched feeling her heart break all over again.

Angel howled and thrashed as the pain coursed through his body and as it began to subside she changed back and knelt beside him. He weakly opened his eyes. He was Angel again. Angelus had lost custody of the body and was once again imprisoned in the dark corners of Angel's mind, where he belonged.

"Cathy?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. "My little Cathy. You came back. How? Why?"

"Guess the PTB figured you would need me someday. Looks like they were right."

"Where have you been?"

"I've always been right here, you just didn't know it."

"I don't understand."

"I get that a lot. There's time for that later first you have to drink. You're not strong, Angelus may still find his way back." she pulled her hair to one side and lent down. "Drink."

It took a while for what she was intending to register "No, not you, never you."

"Liam you have to, you're needed on this earth not me. Now drink."

He shook his head. She used her fingernail to cut her neck and draw blood. "Bloody drink, you stubborn git!"

"I can't"

"Yes you bloody can." She raised his head and held it against the cut on her neck. When he didn't drink she hit him again and again, trying to make him angry.

Angel resisted until the smell and tasted entered his mouth. All of a sudden he couldn't deny it anymore. As he drank he had memories of Buffy doing the same thing, making him drink her blood to save his life. He tore his mouth away and caught her as she fell.

"Cathy? God Cathy, why did you make me do it?"

"People need you. People love you." she whispered weakly.

Buffy watched the fight and remembered her own sacrifice for the very same reason, to save Angel. She closed her eyes against the scene playing out in front of her. When she finally opened her eyes Cathy was laying in Angels arms, hardly moving. Buffy bolted from her hiding place.

"GILES!" she screamed as she reached the pair.

"Buffy, I…..she….." Angel stammered in shock at all that was happening around him trying to make sense of it all.

The door flew open and the others piled in.

"CATHY!" Oz came bounding down the stairs. "Cathy." He skidded to a stop as he saw her lying in Angel's arms. "What did you do?" Disbelief spread across his face and into his voice. He looked up at Angel. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled over and over as he shoved Angel and grabbed Cathy from his arms. "She was saving you. Your own sister! You killed your own sister. Again!"

"Oz." He looked down at her face. She was looking right at him. "He had to," she whispered "it's ok, it was part of the deal."

"What?" his voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"You would have tried to stop me." She started to fade slowly.

"What am I supposed to do with out you? Huh? Did you think about that?"

"You're supposed to do what you set out to do."

"But I don't want you to not be here." His eyes started to well up and he felt a lump in his throat.

"Ssshh. Don't cry. I'll still be there. I love you Daniel Osbourne. I always have." and then she was gone. There was no evidence she had even existed.

"I love you too." He whispered almost to himself.

"Oz?" Giles' voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

The boy picked himself off the floor, furiously wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Angel, he could see the hurt on his face. He looked to the rest of the gang and started towards them. Something in Giles' face didn't seem right but Oz wanted out. Before anyone could say anything he bolted up the stairs and out the door.

XxXxX

Buffy watched Oz's exit, her chest filling with familiar pain. She looked to her watcher and saw the same look Oz had.

"Giles?" She crossed to the watcher. "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?" the slayer accused.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did. There really was no other way. You should know that better than anyone, Buffy. In the end we all have to do what we were put here to do. You were put here to fight the demons and the monsters. She was put here to keep Angel. We all have a purpose."

"You kept it from us, from me." Buffy sounded hurt.

"Yes, I had to. If anyone had known it would've made the process harder. There really was no other way."

"You kept secrets from me that concerned my friends." Her voice cracked with anger and sadness. She looked at the misery on Angel's face and back at her watcher. "Don't do it again." She stalked off up the stairs after Oz.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: stay tuned and brace youreself things get complicated!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chapter 15. Hmm what can i say bout it? Well Ozhas gonea bitless fluffy towards his old friends of latebut is it anything to do with Angel's visitor?

* * *

Chapter 15

He kept running, he didn't know where he was going or why and right now he didn't care. He'd lost his best friend and realised was in love with her much too late. By the time he'd stopped he was on the beach. The sun was setting and he collapsed in a heap on the soft, warm sand and sobbed. An arm closed round him placing a coat on his shaking shoulders.

"Oz, I'm so sorry."

"Did you know?" he looked up at the Slayer who had tears of her own.

"What?"

"Did you know she was gona do that?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Really?" Buffy shook her head and bit her lip. "Funny I thought you would." Oz stood, took a few steps away from her and stared out to sea.

"Why?"

"Well she had to do it to save your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Buffy stood, not liking what he was getting at.

"Sure you didn't persuade her? Tell her it was the only way to save him? I mean none of you really liked her. And the blood of a Blessed would be just the potion Fang boy needed to be fighting fit again."

"Oz, what's got into you?" She stepped beside him. "If I'd known don't you think I would have tried to stop her?" She held her fist clenched at her side to stop herself from punching him.

Oz spun round to with her.

"No. No I don't think you would. You were in there the whole time, you could have stopped it at any moment but all you care about is that your big, dark, brooding tooth fairy is alive." Buffy punched him clear in the mouth and sent him reeling. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and gave a hollow laugh. "Little too close to the truth for you, Buff? Truth hurts doesn't it! Don't worry Slayer, your boyfriend's gona be just fine now." He growled. He threw a punch which caught her off guard. She kicked him flat on his back and straddled him. Fist clenched above his face ready to pound him but she hesitated. He looked odd. Like he wasn't really there, something was missing behind his eyes.

"Buffy! Oz! Stop!" Willow yelled.

"No! Don't stop Buffy. Slay my sorry ass."

She got up. "No, I don't want to."

He stood "I'm a monster; it's what you're meant to do unless you're smooching them. Come on, kill me!" he screamed as he threw another punch. Buffy caught his fist in her hand.

"Oz what's got into you? This isn't you. You're not mean." Willow cried.

"Oh really? 'Cause you'd know what I'm really like, wouldn't you Will! You know nothing about me. Guess you never did. You're so good and helpful all the time, try paying attention to others you might learn something."

"Hey that's enough!" Xander snapped earning a cold, dark, dangerous look from the werewolf.

"That's enough? Huh, tell me, when did you become the king of what's enough? You didn't think it was enough to be having thoughts about Willow when we were dating? You didn't think it was enough to be kissing her? Oh and how about the other night curling up against Cathy? What is that? You have trouble keeping your own girlfriends so you come after mine? Or do you just wana _be_ me? Is that it? Are you so miserable at being you that you want what I get?"

"That's not fair." Willow protested. "I _do_ know you and this isn't you."

"You know me?" Oz stepped towards his ex-girlfriend.

"Oz this really isn't……" Giles got cut off, Oz wasn't listening.

"If you know me so well that you decided I wasn't coming back. I'd been gone five minutes and you shacked up with the first person you had something in common with. Yeah you know me real well."

"You sent for your stuff, what else was I supposed to think? You didn't even call me to tell me what was going on, you called Devon. I went to your room and it was empty, to me that implies setting up shop some place that's else."

"That's harsh." Cordy observed.

"So what, it was you? You thought up this spell as a punishment 'cause you're angry with me for having to leave? For having to find out how to control what I am so I didn't end up killing you? That's real nice."

"Stop it. Just stop. We had no idea what was going to happen, none of us," Buffy was lying at that point but she didn't think telling him that Giles knew would help matters. "Now, we can really get into this until one of us is seriously hurt of we can back off and act like human beings. I know you're hurting and you're angry. We've been there, we've felt it. I know that it's ripping you apart inside and you can't see anyway to make it stop. It will get easier." Buffy released his hand.

"Really? You see, I can see a huge difference here." Oz stood dust the sand from his shirt. "You killed Angel because he became an evil, murdering…….thing, who wanted to suck the world and everyone on it into hell. Cathy died saving everyone you care about. Angelus would've killed every one of them to hurt you and you know it. Where's the fairness? Tell me that's the same thing!"

"No it's not. But I was the one who killed him and he was Angel when I…… you think it makes it easier? It doesn't. I have to live with the fact that I sent the man I love to hell for hundreds of years."

"How do you know your lover hasn't sent her there? Where else is she likely to be? Cuba? She was part vampire; do they all go to hell? Cathy was a good person, Angel killed people."

Buffy punched him again.

"Don't you dare! You know better than anyone that he doesn't have control over Angelus, like you and the wolf. Cathy believed and understood that."

"Oh sure, use her words to justify your own."

"Stop this. The pair of you! This isn't helping anyone or solving anything." Giles stepped towards the warring friends.

"No, it's ok. Oz wants to carry on fighting so we'll fight. Ready?" Buffy swiped Oz's legs from underneath him, but wasn't prepared for him to respond as quickly as he did.

Oz kicked her foot out causing her to fall to her knee. They threw punches over and over until Oz seemed to loose all strength and missed causing him to stumble forward. Buffy caught him before he fell, sobbing.

"It's ok Oz, it's ok." she hushed him as they sank to the sand. "You're gona be ok." she looked round at the others standing on the sand. She scanned them all. There was no hint of anger at the things he said, just shock and tears in their eyes. She wasn't sure if they were for Oz's pain or for Cathy's life. She hoped it was both. Cordy slowly approached and sank to the sand beside them and wrapped her arms round the boy's shaking shoulders. The girls looked at each other. Buffy noticed Cordy's mascara was smudged where even she had wiped away a tear or two. Slowly the others came over to give Oz comfort.

Suddenly he stood, pushing them all away and cleared his throat. Not looking at anyone and keeping his head down he merely muttered that he wanted to be by himself and shuffled away across the beach.

"Oz" Willow called after him but he didn't stop or look round. She started after him but was halted by Xander's hand on her shoulder.

"I'd leave him Will. He needs alone time. He's got a lot to sort through."

"You knew all along didn't you? Right from the start, you knew."

"That he had feelings for her? Sure, have to be blind not to."

"Do you think she knew?"

"Well I doubt he ever told her while she was here."

"What makes you say that?"

"That first night when they arrived and we were bunked down at Giles'. We bumped into each other in the kitchen after midnight munchies. We were talking about her, he got real cranky and when I asked, he said he couldn't. Not after what happened with you. Said she was his best friend and he didn't want to ruin it."

"But do you think she knew?"

"I wish I could answer that one Will. I wish I knew."

XxXxX

Oz didn't know how long it had taken him to get back to the trailer park. As he crawled into bed he found an envelope on his pillow.

Inside he found a letter.

_**Darling Oz,**_

**_If you're reading this then Angel is well and I am gone. I hardly know where to start. There are no words to describe how much I shall miss you. You truly are the best friend I've ever found. You've done more for me than I can ever say and you can ever know. I shall miss your music, (Yes I heard you play though you thought you were alone) your warmth your humour and the way you make everything right. I will even miss chaining you up and baby sitting you 3 nights a month. _**

**_I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would try and stop me because that's the type of person you are_;_ would rather give their own to save another._**

**_You are a very special person Daniel Osbourne and don't let anyone tell you different. My only regret is that I've left you with more questions than answers but I hardly know how to explain it. I hope someday soon someone will find a way of giving you the answers you need. I'll always be there in one way or another._**

**_I love you with every part of me and my soul._**

_**Always yours,**_

_**Cathy**_

_**Xxxxx**_

XxXxX

Angel was pacing up and down the hotel holding an unopened envelope. Someone hammered on the front door but he ignored it. The hammering came again.

"Open up, Angel I know you're in there."

Angel hesitated at the sound of Oz's voice before going to the door. He opened the door a crack as if to check it was him.

"Oz? What…. What are you doing here?" Angel looked over his shoulder back into his room.

"Interrupting?"

"No, I ...er… I guess not. How are you?"

Oz shrugged.

"Sorry did you want to come in?" Angel stepped back opening the door wider allowing Oz to step inside. He glanced around the room.

"Lost something?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Well, yes, maybe. I'm not sure. What can I do for you?" He noted the boys beaten face and split lip. "Are you ok?"

"I wana know 'bout Cathy."

Angel looked uncomfortable. "What about her?"

"Anything. What was she like as a kid?"

Angel smiled a little "typical little sister. Always around when you didn't want her, but always there when you did too. You probably know more about her than I do." A sad looked washed over his face as he turned away from Oz.

"Clearly not. Otherwise I would have known what she was up too."

"You never know what's going through everyone's head all the time, Oz. If you did the world would be pretty exhausting trying to keep up."

"Exactly. Come on Oz tell Angel what's going through your head," Oz and Angel both turned at the familiar voice. "How bout you tell him what we did with his little sister? I'm sure he'd love to get to know that about her."

Oz stared. He couldn't understand it. He was staring at... himself!

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Did i suprise ya? hehehe Ok that's enough for this week, just like ending things on a more interesting note than the last two chapters.. So Questions? Comments? All gladly recieved, loved, cherished and given a good home!

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys. So whaddya think? You like? let me know. Al thoughts and suspicions welcome. like hearing other peoples theories.

So we last left Oz very confused, and things aren't getting any more clear for the poor puppy. So, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 16

Oz's eyes flicked from Angel to the new arrival. "What's going on?"

"I don't actually know. I thought I was going crazy. But there are two of you."

"That's who you were looking for when I knocked. What the hell?"

The new Oz just smirked. "I'm you, you're me! I'm the part of you that wants out; I'm the animal inside you."

"Huh. So why are you here?"

"I want people to know who we are. I want people to realise we're not the guy they all want us to be. Soft, dependable Oz, always good for back up without getting anything in return. Except from your sister, Angel. We got plenty in return from her didn't we Oz!" Angel looked from one Oz to the other.

The real Oz stared at his feet and cleared his throat "I, er." He shoved one hand in his pocket and rubbed his neck with the other.

"Don't you wana talk about it? He should be proud to know his lil' sis' was so good. A chip off the old block. After all you were quite the womaniser when you were alive, weren't you Angel!"

Oz stole a look at Angel's face, trying to gauge his reaction. Oz no.2 started towards them. He began circling Angel. "Bet you never thought your old buddy Oz would bed your little sister, did ya?" Angel shot the real Oz a look that he couldn't quite read. "That's right, we had your little Cathy and she was real fine" he was whispering in Angel's ear, taunting him. "She was soft and smooth, a little on the cool side to touch but then she's an undead so you can't expect her to be as warm as a living chick but she was so willing and easy to please. For someone who'd never done it before she seemed to know what she was doing. She made all the right moves and sounds. Man, her hands were everywhere. Come to think of it so were ours, weren't they buddy?" He slapped Oz on his shoulder. "In fact, if I didn't know her better I'd have sworn she was a pro!"

Angel swung round and punched him in the face but Oz no.2 just started to laugh. "Make you feel better? Try smacking him in the mouth, he was there too doing all the same things. Making her sweat….. Moan…..Gasp….and, man when she wiggled and moved against us, I swear, we saw God! I guess the fact that technically it was illegal made it even more exciting, But then you'd know how it feelshuh,Angel?" Angel grabbed him by the throat and threw him clear across the room; he then turned to look at the real Oz.

"Go ahead. It wasn't like he says… It…..."

Angel saw the defeat in his face. He was hurting so much that Angel couldn't feel any anger towards him.

"No. I know you better than that. You're not a monster."

"Oh pur-lease! Not a monster? He's a werewolf for Christ's sake. He is me, I am him! We had your sister. Just because he's a wuss and not gona admit it meant nothing, doesn't mean he actually cared for her."

The real Oz launched himself at this being. They fought so hard that with every punch Angel found it increasingly difficult to tell which Oz was the impostor. He felt helpless, he knew Cathy would never forgive him if he hurt the wrong one but he couldn't risk the wrong Oz winning. He heard a sudden pounding on his door.

"Angel? Angel, it's me, Buffy. Angel, are you okay?" She could hear the sounds of fighting inside Angel's apartment. Buffy didn't wait for an answer. She bust the door open and almost ran right into him.

"Grab one of them." Angel ordered and pointed towards the two guys fighting.

"What? I …"

"Just do it!" He growled. Between them they separated the two Oz's.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked shocked registering that there were two.

"I have no idea. But the impostor needs to be locked up before someone kills him."

"Would that be bad?" Oz gasped.

"Until we know what or who he really is we don't know if getting rid of him is going to affect you." All fight in the Oz he was holding disappeared.

"So which is the real one?" she looked over at the boy Angel was holding and Angel looked at the boy she was holding.

"Yours is the wrong one."

"How can you tell? Does he smell different?"

"No. he's smirking. And he irritates me just by me looking at him. As a rule I like  
Oz."

"Ok so where are we gona store him?"

Angel walked Oz over to a chair. "We'll chain him to the other chair until I can figure this out." He crouched in front of Oz as Buffy dragged the other giggling Oz to the other side of the room. "You okay?" Angel tried to catch Oz's eye. He looked tired and empty.

"Sorry. I just…. I just got so angry. I never get that angry. Well never used to."

"Was it his talking 'bout Catherine?" Oz looked Angel in the eye for just a second then his eyes dropped again to the floor. Angel took his cue to leave Oz to his thoughts and joined Buffy. "Thanks."

"No problem, I enjoy chaining up smart-mouthed creeps, maybe I'll try it on Xander next time. However this is a bit weird. Chaining Oz up when he's not a wolf. What's going on?"

"I have no idea. First one appeared in my apartment. I figured he'd let himself in then the other knocked on my door. When I turned back this one was gone, then he reappeared halfway through our chat. At first I thought I was going insane." He glared at this Oz; it still had a feral look in its eye.

"Think we should call Giles?" Buffy asked.

"I think we should gag him. He has a nasty tongue in his head."

Buffy did as he suggested as Angel went to dig out some old books.

"You know we might get to the bottom of this faster if we call in the others."

"No!" Angel almost snapped at her. "No I'll get to the bottom of this myself." He noticed the bruises on Buffy's face. "You and Oz have a fight?"

"You could say that. Don't change the subject, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. It's nothing important."

"But there is something. There must be for you to snap at me about the others, and  
Oz looks so …. lost. He can't even look at you. What's being left out?"

"I just think Oz would appreciate it if we kept this quiet."

"OOOO scandal! Come on Angel. What has he done? It can't be that bad, it's Oz. He's the nicest guy I know."

"Thanks." Angel mocked offence trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work.

"You know what I mean."

"Buffy just leave it."

"It is something bad then?" Angel kept quiet and clenched his jaw. "What if the thing you're not telling me is important?"

"I'm looking into it ok? But without any knowledge of what she actually was it's going to take time for me to be sure."

"She? You mean Cathy? You think this has something to do with Cathy? But she was a good guy, right? And she's gone. How can she be involved?" Angel fixed her with a hard stare. _She asks way too many questions sometimes, but I still love her. Always will. _"Angel if you want us to figure this out then you gota tell me everything."

"Who said I wanted help? This is complicated and delicate so I think it's best if you just leave it to me."

"Hey look," Buffy snapped, keeping her voice low. "Oz is my friend and I wana help him. With two of us working on it we increase the odds of working this out a lot quicker." Buffy stared him in the eye.

Angel looked at her for a long moment. She had that look. The one that he knew to mean he wasn't going to win this. She wasn't going anywhere and he knew she would work it out if his hunch was right. He sighed and glanced over at Oz who was rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yes, I think this might have something to do with Cathy."

"But she really liked Oz. He was her best, well only friend. Are you saying she hexed him?"

"Not her no. But I think the Powers That Be may have hexed Cathy. That could be the reason we have two Oz's."

"I don't understand, you're still not telling me everything. What set it off?"

"I'm not telling you because I'm not sure that I'm right."

"So what makes you suspect?"

"Previous experience." He could feel her eyes eating into him. "With the Powers That Be, among other things."

"Will you stop talking to me in riddles and just tell me. Angel!" she was almost yelling at him.

"Keep your voice down" Angel snapped stealing another glance at Oz who was in a world of his own. He took a deep breath. _Oh Hell._ "Fine. If I tell you, you are not to say anything to Oz about it unless he wants to talk. Understood?" She nodded. "We know Cathy wasn't human. She was made by the PTB for a purpose. So I suspect she was never meant to get attached to anyone ...emotionally."

"Like you." Buffy interrupted reading his meaning. She went a little pale. _Definitely something to NOT tell Willow. _"You think that there are two because he…. And she……?" Angel nodded slowly. "Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. I mean I guess I should've but it's Oz. He so…..so…… nice."

"There's nothing bad about being …… intimate with someone you care about." He'd stumbled over that word but Buffy let it go.

"Even when it's your little sister?"

"That's irrelevant."

"It bothers you, I can tell."

"It bothers him a whole lot more. I barely knew what she was like anymore. He really cared about her. It meant something to him. So I'm not angry at him." He looked over at Oz again. He was hurting so badly, Angel could see it clear as day on the boy's face.

"I'm sure you're right but what makes you say that isn't guilt on his face?"

"I know that look. I've seen it thousands of times before. It's not an emotion you can easily mistake if you've known it or seen it often enough. And I know Oz. He's a good kid and if Cathy chose him then I have to respect that."

"Poor Oz. So what happened?" Angel gave her a hard look. "Eeww. God, Angel! Not what happened, happened! What happened to make two of him? You have a really gross train of thought at times, you know that?"

"You have no idea." He replied vaguely remembering checking his sister out as Angelus. He gave a shudder.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a thought I'd rather forget. If my suspicion is right then the P.T.B put a curse on Cathy that meant if she….. With someone then that person would basically self- destruct. This is all in theory though."

"Okay so, in theory, why two of Oz? It doesn't make much sense,"

"What's the thing Oz fears?" Buffy looked blank and shrugged. Suddenly she realised she didn't know Oz as well as she thought.

"The wolf." Angel answered for her. "He fears the monster inside. He can't control what it does when it's at the surface, whenever he looks in the mirror all he sees is himself because he doesn't remember much of his nights but he's frightened of what he's capable of. All his insecurities are being brought out in this guy," and pointed at the Oz chained to the chair. "He's nasty and has a wicked tongue but he's just saying what Oz thinks people are going to think of him." She still looked confused. "Oz thinks people will think the worst of him if he does something out of character. Like snapping at people and showing any kind of large reaction. Basically anything un-Oz-like."

"Like fighting with me and generally being mean to friends." Buffy nodded slowly beginning to understand. "He has been a little snappy since he came to see us and a lot more vocal. I figured it was just because he liked her."

"That's exactly it, that's the reason. He was snappy when he went to Sunnydale?" Buffy nodded. "So that could mean that he's been splitting for a while. It must be a mixture of his emotions and the P.T.B messing with his head. Eventually 'Evil Oz' will wear him down to the point of no return and then finish him off."

"I take it you mean kill him." Buffy let her gaze flick from one Oz to the other. "Why would they do that?" Angel looked at her quizzically. "The PTB, why would they want to destroy Oz? He has a good soul."

"They're not out to get him Buff, they don't choose the victim. They put the curse on her not him. I'd imagine it was meant to keep her mind on her job. But this is all speculation still. Although I've found a few things which seem to corroborate my theory. I knew I'd seen something similar. Must have stuck out 'cause it kinda hit home."

"So, what? Do we have to fix this with a spell?"

"Maybe." Angel mumbled as he read.

"Cause if so, for something this big we're gona need Willow and Giles." She paused in thought. "Oh God."

"What?" Angel looked up and saw lines of worry cross her face.

"Willow. What am I going to hell her? If we need her help, she's going to work out what caused this." Angel didn't see the significance. Buffy realised Angel didn't know what had happened between Willow and Oz. "Oh boy. There are some things I think you ought to know." Buffy continued to tell Angel about what happened with Veruca, Oz leaving home and going back and leaving again.

"He didn't get very far from home. I can't imagine Oz cheating on anyone. But then the demon inside can make you do the most shocking things."

"How can we not tell Will how this happened? She bound to work it out. If we don't tell her she'll be even more upset."

"Let's not panic yet. We don't know that this isn't something we can fix ourselves yet."

"You think we can?"

"Nope. Not from what I've read. But I've been wrong before." They both jumped as the front door slammed. They looked round and Oz was gone. "We should go after him."

"You can't. It's blazing sunshine outside. I'll go." She was half way to the door.

"Be careful. Keep me posted?" He didn't know if she heard him before she was out the door.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So two Oz's and secrets to be kept from Willow. How long'll that last? Where's Oz gone this time? Hmm

Till next time. Please R&R.

"Catch ya on the flip flop."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: hi guys sorry bout delay, my computer has a virus so having to use purplepebble's cause sheis gorgeous and lovely and kind and all nice fluffy furry things that mean she's the best xxxx

Anyways Cahty's dead and we have two Oz's, can't be good can it! so last thing was Oz disappearing out of Angel's and Buffy learning more thanshe needed to from Angel about Oz and Cathy.

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Oz?" Buffy called up the corridor. "Oz wait up!" She ran in the direction of the exit. But he was no where in sight. _Dammit Oz where did you go? _Buffy ran outside into the bright sun. Oz had disappeared.

XxXxX

As he stood in the middle of the empty warehouse floor, Oz just stared over at dark corner where he knew there would be a bed roll with a pile of books to one side and pictures and drawings stuck up on the wall. He tentatively moved to the corner and flicked on the lamp. He didn't understand. The corner was empty, as if no one had ever been there. All trace of Cathy was gone. He flopped onto the cold concrete floor. _What the Hell is going on?_ Oz leant back against the cold wall and closed his eyes, trying to work out his thoughts. His life seemed to be getting stranger by the day.

XxXxX

Buffy was having no luck finding Oz. He wasn't at the trailer park and his van was still there. She searched the beaches and bars, shopping mall. She came to the conclusion that she didn't stand a chance by herself and went to talk to the gang.

"Oh good, everyone's here." Buffy said walking through the door.

"As if we'd be anywhere else." Cordy muttered.

"Buffy? Is everything Ok?" Giles came out of the bathroom wiping his glasses.

"Oz is missing, is there a way of tracking him down? Like a spell or something?"

Behind her the door opened.

"Looking for me?" There stood Oz bold as brass.

"Hey, you ok?" Buffy was looking at him strangely.

"I'm fine. Hey Will." He moved to sit next to the redhead on the bed. He was far too close for Buffy's liking and Xander's for that matter.

"Hey Will, you spoken to Tara recently? Hadn't you better phone her?" Xander said pointedly.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Willow was feeling more than a little disturbed by Oz's closeness. Something didn't feel right. "I'll go down to the phone box in the street."

"Don't be long." Oz called. Willow turned and gave him a questioning look. "Need catch up time!"

XxXxX

Willow left the room and headed down the motel stairs to the phone box a few yards from the entrance. She looked up at the window of their room and saw Oz watching her. With shaking fingers she dialled Tara's number.

"Hello?" Her girlfriend's voice carried down the phone.

"Something weird is happening and it's making me scared."

"Will? What are you talking about?"

"Something is very wrong." She went on to explain about Cathy and her death and how strangely Oz was behaving.

"And he really cared about her?"

"Yeah, he was a complete mess. He was yelling at us and fighting with Buffy, at one point he was begging her to kill him! Suddenly he turns up at the hotel and is acting like nothings happened. He was sitting so close I could almost feel his heart beat."

"That's definitely not right or normal. I though Oz was a quiet person."

"He used to be. He's a little more open now. Says full sentences, I think Cathy was good for him. Made him trust people more, I don't know. But when he walked in that room just now there was something wrong with his face. His eyes were cold, you know. Like the look on his face didn't stretch to his eyes. There was nothing going on behind them."

"Hmm from what I remember from when I …. met him, you could tell more from his eyes than his face. Without knowing what happened since the last time you saw him, it's hard to even guess." Willow didn't respond. "Will...? Will you ok?"

"Oz?"

"What?" Tara's voice had an edge of panic.

"Oz is across the street."

"What? But I thought he wa…."

"I'll call you back later." Willow cut her off and hung up. "Oz!" Willow yelled at him across the road. He didn't seem to hear her as he stumbled along the side walk. If she didn't know better she'd say he was drunk. She crossed over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oz, what are you doing down here?" He spun round to look at her and fell into her instead. "Whoa, Oz?" He slid to the floor and just sat. He made no effort to move.

"It's gone, it's all gone" he slurred. Willow crouched down to see his face. His eyes were red and puffy, his face was tear stained as if he'd been crying for hours. And he was definitely drunk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her things, they're all gone."

"Oz, where have you been?"

"Warehouse." He started to get up. Willow tried to help him but he shoved her hand away. "Leave it. You sent me away. Things've changed." He stood shakily and started away form her.

"Oz" she cried after him but he didn't stop. Will ran back to the hotel room.

"Buffy." Willow nodded towards the bathroom. Her friend took the hint and followed, feeling the confused looks from Giles and the others.

"What's up?"

"That's not Oz. I just saw him stumbling down the street, drunk. Who ever that is in there it's not Oz!"

Buffy sighed "I knew I was right." She flung open the door and grabbed 'Oz' by the throat. "What did you do to Angel?"

He started to giggle, so Buffy squeezed tighter. "Nothing." He gasped "Nothing."

"So how did you get here?"

"Uh, Buffy? Why don't you let wolfie breathe? I'm thinking the manager isn't gona like a homicide team in his hotel."

"Xander, that is not Oz," Willow piped up "I just saw Oz, very drunk and very….well un-Oz, but he was definitely Oz."

"So who's this clown?"

"This" Buffy said not turning her gaze from her Oz. "This is Oz, only this is part of Oz. This is his… actually I don't know what this is, Angel has a better idea. But this isn't our Oz." She loosened her grip on him. "We need to get this one back to Angel."

"Ah, Buffy, I don't think he is going to go quietly and walking him through L.A chained up probably isn't the best idea. It might draw a little too much attention, which we don't need." Giles was the voice of reason yet again.

"So what do we do?"

"We need wheels. How bout Angel? He's got a car." Everyone turned and looked at Cordy. "Hey, what's with all the shock?"

"Well Cordy, honey, you're not known for your helpful remarks." Xander pointed out.

"Hey don't call me honey, and I'm offended. I help Angel all the time!"

"It's a good idea. Only its day light, so what do we do 'til then?" Buffy had released 'Oz' and gagged him.

"Well duh! How bout I go and get it?" Cordy stood and headed to the door. "You know, you guys aren't as sharp as you used to be!" and with that she was out the door.

"Wow I never thought I'd say this but Cordy just beat us to it! She's growing!" Willow couldn't hide the surprise. "I'm gona find Oz, the real Oz, see if he's ok."

"You sure that's a good idea? Drunk werewolf on the full moon." Xander couldn't help but worry.

"I don't know but leaving him drunk and alone is more dangerous. What if he doesn't control himself? What if he doesn't chain himself up properly?"

"As long as you're sure, Will. I'll go if you'd prefer."

"No, I need to do this. Downstairs, he pushed me away when I tried to help him up. Said 'you sent me away, things've changed.'"

"Oh Will." Buffy hugged her friend. They heard 'Oz' giggle again and Buffy went over to him and knocked him out with one punch.

"Thank God." Giles exclaimed "His smirking face was beginning to annoy me."

"Funny, that's what Angel said."

"How did this happen? How can there be two?" Will asked.

Buffy froze for a moment. "We… Angel's still working on it."

Willow smiled at her friend. She knew Buffy wasn't telling her something but she'd find out soon enough. Right now she needed to find that werewolf before night fell.

XxXxX

Oz retreated home to the trailer park. He'd picked up more beer after he'd seen Willow and settled for the night. He felt bad bout pushing her away but right now he didn't want anyone around. He had his manacles at the ready, his beer within reach and the remote to the TV. He tried to play his guitar but it took too much concentration and his eyes wouldn't focus on the strings. If Cathy was here right now they'd probably be sitting on the roof of his trailer watching the world go by, seeing shapes in clouds. A childish past time but it did pass a lot of time and was entertaining, although he knew that Cathy cheated. Sometimes she'd say she spotted a demon that he didn't know about, not hard considering. He smiled at the memory but was pulled from his thoughts by the smell of burning and a stream of smoke heading towards him from the oven. _Damn, never cook and drink._ He grabbed a towel and clumsily removed what was left of his pizza and gasped as the heat penetrated through the towel and burnt his fingers. He dumped the charred remains in the sink. He became aware of knocking through the drunken cloud in his brain. He could think straight, just, but nothing else would follow its lead.

The knocking came again.

"Oz? Oz, you ok in there?" Willow didn't wait for an answer; she yanked on the door of his trailer only to find it locked. She'd heard Oz's footsteps move from one end of the trailer to the other.

"Oz!" she yelled and started rattling the door.

"Ssshh!" She heard as the door opened, "neighbours." Oz said simply- wiping his hand across his face as his eyes focused on the redhead. "What?" he said at the look of concern on her face.

"Are you ok? I smelt burning."

"Pizza. Doesn't cook up well after an hour."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I thought you might have had an accident."

"A little singed." He held his hand up, peered at his fingertips and grimaced at the burning sensation and their blackened state. He stepped back and headed for the sink leaving the door open. Willow hesitated then followed him, closing the door behind her. She watched the black rinse away to reveal angry red skin underneath. She grabbed the blackened pizza from the sink and consequently hissed and dropped it again. She blew on her own fingers as she grabbed a towel and moved the soggy remains and threw it out the window.

"Generally not permitted." Oz stated as he nodded to the window. She suddenly looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, like someone had just told her she was late for class. He gave a small smile, _some things don't change._

"Forget it, no one to know."

Willow inspected his fingers. "You got a first aid box?"

"It's ok, I got it."

"Oz. Sit! Where's the box?" She pushed him back to the sofa where he lost his balanced and fell back with a satisfying 'ooff'.

"Willow, just leave it alone. I can do it myself."

"Oz, you're drunk..."

"I know I'm drunk" he cut her off. "I'm the one who is, so it's pretty obvious to me that I am, in fact, drunk." His tone was quiet but intense, like it got when he was angry at her. He took a deep breath and uttered quietly, "Just leave me alone."

"No...! I will not… leave you alone, you're….you're drunk and there's the whole full moon thing and so… I …." She scrambled to finish her outburst, "So…. I think no, emphatically not!"

"Under the sink." Oz muttered miserably.

Willow went to get the box and smiled to herself a little. _Tara would be proud _she thought to herself. _TARA! Oh God I hung up on her. I'll ring her when tonight's over. She'll understand._ She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend and felt even sadder for Oz. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost her that way. She sat next to him and watched his face as she cleaned his burns and put band-aids on them. He looked lost and damaged.

"I'm sorry" she said in little more than a whisper.

"For what?" he croaked, his voice gruff and thick.

"I didn't trust her." She waited for him to look up but he just stared at his fingers some more. His throat constricted at the mere thought of Cathy. He looked up at Willow for a second but turned back to his fingers when he saw the glassy look in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "I know." He whispered.

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"You should have trusted me." Oz stood and stripped off his t-shirt.

"Oz, what are you…." She swallowed "doing? I mean I know we have …..And I know you're hurt and upset but, my God, I really don't think…" She trailed off at the look on his face. She couldn't read him well anymore but she was pretty sure it was a mixture of puzzlement and a trace of amusement with a dash of shock.

"Favourite shirt." He said simply as he shielded himself with his closet door.

"Sorry." She said weakly "I just…"

He returned in a bigger t-shirt with his manacles in his hand. "Just in case, don't wana ruin a good tee. Ah Will could you…?" he held up his chains. She nodded, embarrassed by her earlier thought. Oz didn't deal with things that way. She followed him outside to his van.

"Looks good…..still. I mean considering" she babbled. "Why… er why are we out here?"

"Lock up time. Suns going in soon." He unlocked the back doors and climbed in. Willow watched as he attached the ends of his chains to the floor.

"You're changing again? I thought you'd controlled that."

"Sometimes. Depends on what's going on."

"Doesn't it get cold out here?"!

"Got a blanket and fur so pretty much a non issue. Trailer's rented so…" He grabbed pillows and blankets from the corner, settled himself between the chains and started on his ankles. Willow climbed in and took over. In the fading sun she watched a flush of sadness invade his face. She watched his jaw clench and his muscles tighten beneath her fingers as he fought back tears, the way Oz usually did. It was unlike him to cry, she'd been shocked at the scene on the beach. She'd seen him look hurt before but he'd always run when it came to people seeing him cry. He once told her, he'd only ever cried once, when he was a kid. She hadn't really believed him, she suspected that was the only time anyone had ever seen him cry.

Oz saw her watching him. "Cathy used to do it." He whispered. He clenched his eyes shut tight willing the tears away as he clenched his throat. He felt Willow's arms close around him. She hated seeing him this way and he knew it. He hated that she was here but was glad he wasn't alone at the same. He let a few tears roll and took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's o.k. Oz, you can cry some more. It's allowed. She deserves tears and to be missed. She was a very brave person." She felt him shake his head as his body shivered. She grabbed his blanket and draped it round him.

"You gota go."

"Oz, you're not made of stone, you're human and allowed to cry."

"Will! Just get away from me." He pleaded. She looked like she was about to argue. "Look." He growled. "If I can reach you……." He let out a strangled cried as he began to change. "….Then I can hurt you. Please." He cried.

"I'm not leaving you." But she moved out of reach all the same.

"Door" he snarled as his face twisted. Willow realised the doors were still wide open. She scrambled to shut them before anyone saw. As she stood she felt something tap her on the forehead. She yelped in fear and frantically swiped at it and pulled. Suddenly the van was brightly lit and she could see Oz shuddering on the floor, groaning.

"Off!" he rasped.

"What?" she couldn't hear him properly.

"Light, turn it… argh!" he curled as far as his chains allowed. Willow pulled at the cord and was engulfed by darkness.

"I can't see anything."

Willow had seen Oz change many times before but it had never taken this long. She looked up and saw a slither of moonlight peering through a small gap in the curtains covering the windscreen. She heard his chains rattle as he thrashed on the floor. Willow sat in the front of the van and felt around in the door pockets for a light source. She found the glove box and rummaged inside. She knew he kept a flashlight in there. Her hand closed around its handle. She turned back to Oz and shone it on his shuddering form. He was still in his clothes and human shaped.

"Oz?" she ventured towards him slowly, listening to his ragged breathing. As she got closer, Willow shone the light on his face.

"NO!" he growled.

"What's happening? What's wrong?"

"Don't look Willow, don't."

She looked anyway. She gasped as she took him. His fur had grown around his face, he'd grown fangs and pointed ears but he was still Oz. He yelped again in pain. _What's he doing?_

* * *

A/N: What are the gang going to do and what's up with Oz this time? hmm, have to wait til... well the next time i can post to find out. (Damn Trojan horse. Oooo if any one knows how to vanquish the nasty from my puter i will review every piece they write till the end of the year!) please leave a review, they are all given a loving home xxx

Til next time

"Catch ya on the flip flop"

Bex

xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm back and virus free Bex does a little dance! So where was I? Oh yeah Oz was rolling around on the van floor. Well here you go, dont forgetI love to hear what your thinking so feel free to review.

* * *

Chapter 18

_He's fighting it. _A voice said in her ear. _He's trying to control the monster inside. It's hard and it's painful at first. It'll stop soon._

"Why is he doing it?" she asked allowed but the only answer she got was Oz coughing and wheezing. "What can I do, Oz?"

He tried to speak but he choked instead. She shone her torch around the van and spied a bottle and straw. She grabbed it and took it to him. He tried to suck on the straw but he coughed. She unscrewed the top and threw it away. Oz found the bottle in the dark and tipped his head back allowing the juice to fill his mouth. He held it in his mouth a while before swallowing, savouring the sharpness of the fruit. His breathing became less ragged and he'd stopped shaking.

"Thank god." He sighed as his body relaxed. He batted the light in Willow's hand with his own clawed hand so its beam left him.

"What's going on? How come you're kinda…… half?"

"Controlling. I don't wana spend my life being afraid of what I'm gona do on a full moon if I get upset or annoyed. I almost ate you a few times. One day I wana settle and have kids, a house and a pet dog. I don't wana wake up one day and find I've eaten Dan Junior or something."

"Oh, well it's good. That you've thought about it." There was an awkward silence for a while. Willow contemplated what to say to fill it. "Oz?" checking he was still awake.

"Yeah" he croaked.

"What," she took a deep breath. "What was Cathy really like? We never really got a chance to know her properly."

There was a pause where Oz wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Sorry, never mind, I shouldn't have asked." Willow mentally kicked herself. Cathy hadn't been gone more than half a day.

"She was…… fun." He chuckled to himself a little. "We used to sit on top of the trailer in the evenings and watch the sun go down with a beer. Watching all the neighbours, making little soap operas of their lives. Making up our versions of their arguments." Willow gave a little smile in the dark. She could just see the pair of them spying on the neighbours. "When it got cold she'd magic up a blanket and cushions, we'd have a mini argument about the ethics of using magic in day light, 'but it's not daylight anymore, Oz'" he mimicked a girly Irish voice. "I remember one day she broke in and tidied up with I was at a gig. When I got back I could hear some tunes coming from inside. She'd recorded the Dingoes once a long time ago and had put it on the stereo. We didn't sound as bad as I thought. Well for a gang of high schoolers, anyway. I kinda miss those guys. I miss playing, and writing songs that actually might be heard by people."

"I used to love watching you play. I used to tell everyone 'my boyfriend's in the band'. Did Cathy ever hear you play?"

"So she says, never liked playing solo in front of people."

"You ever think of joining a band in L.A? Bet you there's someone looking for you. Well not you as in Oz but a guitar player."

"Bit rusty now."

"Well get up and practise, darn it. You're in a huge city with hundreds of places to play, it's a shame no one can hear your songs."

"You think?" Oz didn't sound convinced.

"Darn tootin'. You write great songs, Oz. People should get to hear 'em. In fact I think it's selfish to keep them all to yourself!"

She meant the last as a tease, he could tell by her tone. He smiled in the dark, glad she couldn't see his fangs.

"Thanks Willow."

"For what?"

"Coming after me and staying."

"I still care about you, that hasn't changed and I didn't want you to be alone. You sober real fast."

"Huh, guess so." Oz hadn't realised he was feeling almost normal.

"I remember one of the first conversations we had. It was about animal crackers, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. That was painful."

"I thought it was kinda fun."

"Not the talking part, the shot arm part. Stillsay all monkeys are French."

"And they never did give the hippo any pants!" They both giggled at the memory.

"Wonder if he still feels ripped." His smile faded slightly at the thought of Sunnydale. "Things were simple then. You wake up, go to school, do home work..."

"Or not in your case."

"True. Ok, not do homework, slay vamps, and be scared. Yup definitely simple."

"So long ago. We hadn't even had a werewolf. I don't think Giles really believed they still existed."

"I like to be the exception."

They talked for hours that night. Catching up on news, old and new. Chatting about zombies, hell hounds, ancient masks. It came to an end when Willow asked him about the van and got a light snore in reply. She didn't blame him. It had been a hard day for them all, but Oz had taken the brunt emotionally and physically. She wished she could make things better, bring Cathy back.

XxXxX

Angel paced up and down holding the crumpled letter in him hand. He'd found it on his pillow when he'd returned home.

_**Dear Liam,**_

**_I guess I should be calling you Angel. I just wanted you to know that things have worked out just as they should if I am gone. I know enough to realise that this was my test, I hope I passed! If you find a way, please explain all this to Oz. I am grateful for many things that I have found over the past two and a half centuries. I am grateful the memories of you that I'll take with me are happy ones. Ones of you helping others, I am grateful I was able to see you become who you are, I'm grateful for meeting your friends and for making one of my own, who I hold very dearly in my heart and will miss more than I can say….._**

_**But whether I make it to my final resting place or end up in the other, I want you to know I got my strength from you. One day, who knows, maybe I'll manage to make it into one of your dreams in a good way for a change. **_

_**I must leave you now, I have to go and lock you in the basement.**_

_**Goodbye Liam, I'm so very proud and humbled that you were my brother.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Catherine**_

_**xxx**_

Angel had read the letter over and over, trying to make sense of what she was trying to tell him. What test? What explanation could he possibly find in this? How could he put the new Oz back where he belonged? The others had arrived with the other Oz and were taking turns in watching him. In his wolf state he was too dangerous to approach so they had locked him in the lift that lead to the office building above and put him to sleep for good measure.

"Angel, you really should get some rest. Buffy is watching the wolf." Giles had broken Angel from his reverie.

"Oh, sorry Rupert, thanks for the worry but I can't sleep." He said folding the letter and twirling it in his fingers as he pondered its meaning.

"Of course, it's been a traumatic day for you."

"Rupert, what do you make of all this?"

Giles moved toward the chair and sat on the opposite side of the table. "What do I make of…..?"

"Catherine's death. Do you think she chose that path or do you think it was chosen for her?"

"I'm afraid I probably don't have an answer that you'd care to hear."

Angel pushed the letter towards the former watcher. "She left this for me."

Giles tentatively read the letter. "What test, Rupert? What possible explanation can I give Oz?"

"I honestly don't know, Angel. Perhaps some research would allow us to piece this together. I must admit, I was a bit lax researching Catherine. Oz was so insistent she was honest and good that we seemed to take him at his word. It was a rather large oversight on my part I'm afraid."

"Oz is as honest as the day is long; I see no reason for you to have doubted him. Do you think we'll be able to find anything? If she's as unique as Oz said then it's doubtful anything there will be anything about her, isn't it?"

"We won't know unless we try. If we find a way to make things easier on Oz and you, if we find an answer that will satisfy all concerned then it will have been for good reason and allow the both of you to move forward from this point." He looked into the vampire's face and saw him smart slightly at his words. "Angel, it doesn't mean she'll be forgotten. Answers can only bring a little sense to the situation. I'll talk with William on the council; he has a degree in these occurrences. He stood to leave.

"What if the answers only raise more questions?" Angel stopped Giles in his tracks with his question.

"We must hope and pray they don't." He gave him a sad smile and tapped his shoulder as he passed, leaving Angel alone in his dark corner.

_Come on Catherine. If you are still hanging around help us out here. We need to set things right. _Suddenly he heard Doyle's voice telling him he '_needed to get out more._ _See people; find answers from those in the know, my man.' _Angel looked round at the others. Cordy and Xander had both fallen asleep with books by their side. Buffy was reading and watching the wolf. She looked over and smiled at him. His thoughts went to that day he was human. It had been the best day of his life and she doesn't remember one single second. He realised that must be how Oz felt. Only he knew Cathy and was close to her. If he loved her as much as Angel suspected then this was killing him. As he replayed the events of that day in his head he suddenly was hit with a sense of stupidity. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He silently thanked Doyle for giving him a shove. He hurried to the door of his apartment grabbing his coat on the way.

"Angel?" Buffy called heading towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Just hold the fort I won't be long." And with no further explanation he was gone.

"Buffy?" Giles called in a hushed tone. "Anything the matter?"

"I… don't know." She sighed. Angel held so much from her. She hoped  
Willow was fairing better with Oz. "Guess we'll find out. Do you think Will's ok with Oz?"

"We can't be sure of anything Buffy, but I suspect Willow will do as she must. And Oz, he will come out the other side despondent and more than a little heartbroken but he'll be Oz."

"And Angel will be Angel I guess. What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger right?"

"I suppose. We've all lost in our lives Buffy; you should know that as well as anyone. We hurt and we suffer. We get angry and we cry but we come through the other side. A little wiser, perhaps a little more world weary and less trusting of others but we all make it. The best we can do for them is hope, trust and try to find some answers."

"What if there aren't any?"

"There are always answers Buffy, we just sometimes don't like the ones we are given."

Buffy looked to the door silently hoping Angel was as together as he appeared to be.

"Angel will be ok Buffy." He smiled and went over to where Cordy was dozing. "Cordelia?" Giles whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry to wake you" he said as she stirred. "But is there somewhere I can make a private phone call?"

"Sure" she croaked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "In his office, I'll show you." She led Giles upstairs leaving Buffy alone with a drugged werewolf and a snoring Xander.

"Oh this is fun. I miss Sunnydale and it's nice simple Vampires and, ok, it's on the Hellmouth but that just adds to the excitement." She sighed. _Angel where did you go?_

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: so Angel's gone walkies, but where too? and what does Giles think heknows? Hmm. Til next time kids.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey kids back again. So Angel's gone walkies looking for answersand the gang are no wiser on what to do. So on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 19

Angel entered the large marble room and placed his offering on the floor.

"Why do you come before us Vampire?" The man's voice boomed and echoed all around the room.

"I came for answers."

"Youdesire answers from us? Explain yourself."

"Brother, he is the Guardian. We knew he would come to us. The Blessed being was his sister in his former life."

"What is it you feel you need to know, lower being?"

"What happened? What happened to Catherine? Where did she go?"

"The Blessed had passed onto the next life, she is of no more consequence or use to the Powers That Be. She proved her faith in you to be of the highest kind, she passed her test and is now to rest."

"And what about Oz? What happens to him?"

"Oz?"

"He speaks of the lycanthrope, brother."

"What of him?" the man showed no interest in the conversation.

"We have two of him and the new one isn't fluffy and cuddly like the original."

"If the Blessed chose to share herself with this being then he must pay the price."

"What price?"

The woman stepped forward into the light. "Unless he can be fixed, they will kill each other and he will be no more."

"How do we 'fix' him? Why is he being punished for loving her?"

"He is not being punished for loving. She is. She will spend her after life knowing she killed him unless you can stop it." If the Oracles showed emotion Angel was sure this guy would be smirking or gloating.

"Then how do I stop it?" he growled, just once he'd like a straight answer.

"The blessed being is the key. Find her and your Oz will be returned to normal state. Now comes your part of the test vampire. Can you save your friend?"

"That's impossible; you just said she was gone!"

"We merely said she was of no use and had passed to her next life. No more. I grow weary of your questions." With that he disappeared leaving his sister and Angel.

"She is in the life she should have had. She will feel the loss and guilt of Oz but won't understand or know why she feels it. You won't find her by looking. You have to feel her. You know who can feel her presence keenly, vampire. She will not remember any of you, not even the wolf. All will be well if it's meant to be. You have four more days to save the werewolf. Use the skills you all have. I can help you no more. I pray that all will be well for you and your friends, you are a great warrior against evil."

"So this is a game to you? Why do you do this to the innocent?"

"No one is completely innocent, even the wolf. This was a complication that was unforeseen, much like your first fall from goodness. It was not in the plans by design. Not even the Powers That Be can change emotions in the living or the dead they can but try to control them. The Blessed being was not human, nor a creature of the night, she was a product of the Powers and was governed as such. I am sorry for your loss." She stared deeply into Angel's eyes as if she was trying to tell him something. He saw for the first time that she was sincere about her pity and hope for them. He simply nodded his understanding as she disappeared from sight.

XxXxX

Angel burst through his apartment door and threw his coat clear across the room, taking a lamp out in the process. "DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"Angel it was just a lamp, it can be replaced." Xander quipped.

Angel shot him a cold hard look.

"Angel?" Giles had come out from the corner he'd been working and looked at the smashed lamp on the floor.

"Giles did you find out anything?"

"Well, yes I…I found a little about this test she speaks of although details are very vague. I phoned Stewart at the council and he says that it's a type of sport for higher beings. They pit the chosen being against their greatest fear; in Catherine's case it appears that Angelus was her greatest fear. Oz was a by-product of her fear of losing him."

Angel stopped him before he could go any further. "I think this day has been far too long already and before I can tell you anything I need to work it through in my own head. Besides I feel Oz should be here for what I have to say, it concerns him more than anyone."

"Sounds like a great idea." Buffy said. "I'll go for a run in the morning and round those two up, then we can work out what to do with that." She pointed at the werewolf caged in the lift.

"I say we skin him and use him as a rug. Won't have the same affect as bear skin but it'll still make the place look homier."

"Not now Xander." Giles said watching Angel's every move. He didn't like the look on his face. Something was about to rear its ugly head and Angel looked like he didn't have a handle on how to save the day. It had to be bad. "Angel? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not now Rupert, not right now." Angel sighed. "Buffy you and Cordy can use my bed." Cordy nodded, too tired to speak and padded off towards the large welcoming bed. Giles, Xander you can fight it out over the couch."

"What about you? You need to rest too. You've not long been back. You need time." Buffy told her ex-lover.

"I'll sleep just fine on the floor." Without another word he did just that.

"Man, he needs to work on his hospitality skills."

"Xander……..shut up." Giles snapped wearily.

XxXxX

Buffy left early that morning, heading for Oz's trailer park which gave Angel a chance to fill Giles in on his audience with the Oracles.

"So Cathy is still alive, but doesn't know who she was?" Giles mulled it over.

"So it seems. Question is where is she? And will she help us?"

"That could be a problem. And they said we won't find her by just looking." Giles paced the kitchen, chewing on a pencil. "So we are assuming she doesn't look like Cathy?"

"I guess. I mean if she looked the same then it'd make it too easy, and the PTB don't do easy." Angel's voice laced with contempt.

"No, quite."

"So who's your guess?Is the best person to know her if they saw her? Oz?"

"It's the logical choice." The two men looked at each other, knowing that logic didn't always work in their world. "But how do we tell him? What do we tell him? We can hardly tell him he's going to kill himself in four days unless we find her."

"Needle in Kansas then huh?" They both turned at Cordelia's voice. "Where do we start looking?"

"Excellent question." The three of them stood in silence, taking in the enormity of the task. They hadn't heard Buffy, Willow and Oz enter.

"That silence doesn't look good." Oz ventured.

"Hey Oz, how are you?" Angel gestured towards the chairs surrounding the table.

Oz shrugged "Tired, sore." He looked down at the band aids on his fingertips. "Rough night." He said holding them up. "What's new?"

Giles, Angel and Cordy exchanged looks. "Ok, suddenly nervous. Did something happen to someone, because I swear I was chained all night!"

"It's true, he was, I was there." Willow nodded emphatically.

Angel nodded at Giles. "No, Oz. No wolf attacks."

"Gladness," He paused ashe scanned their faces."I can hear a 'but'."

"Oz we found out some things that could explain what happened to Cathy." He waited for Oz to speak before he continued, but Oz just stared over Giles' shoulder, not wanting to look at anyone. "It appears saving Angel was a test of her faith in him. It's like a sport for the Powers That Be."

"They let her die for sport? What kind of sick pleasure is that? And where was I when this was found out?" Xander sounded almost indignant.

"You were snoring percepto boy." Cordy threw him a cold look.

"Xander, be quiet."

Oz gave a silent nod of acceptance. "What about him?" He threw a look over at the second Oz who was still unconscious in the lift.

"He is a punishment." Giles sighed, rubbing his eyes, trying to find a way to explain with as little embarrassment as possible. He looked at Xander and Willow and realised this was not going to be easy. "I think I should speak to Oz by himself about this." He said looking around the group.

"No" Oz said simply. "Just talk."

"Oz I really don't think this is something to share."

For the first time Oz looked straight at Giles. "Just say it. It's something I did right?"

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way." Giles tried to convey what he was trying to say through his eyes. He was sure Oz understood.

"Punishment for what? What does it mean for me?"

Giles gave a large sigh. He really didn't want to put Oz through any more but he refused to be alone with anyone.

"It's not you they intend to punish. It's Cathy. She was never meant to get…….. close to anyone."

"He means we should never have slept with her moron." Fake Oz had woken up. "Should've known something that good would cause trouble, buddy."

Oz closed his eyes against the words and looks of the others. He jumped slightly in his chair as he heard the familiar sound of a tranquiliser gun go off behind him. "How can this be punishment for her? She's …… gone." He couldn't say dead. The word just wouldn't come out. It didn't seem real; he still felt her presence around him.

"How do I put this? Angel went to see the Oracles last night. They said that she passed into the 'next life' knowing that…… that unless we can put him back where he belongs then……. One of you will kill the other."

"But they are the same so if one……." Willow realised the enormity of what Giles was trying to say.

"I'm gona kill myself. That's what you're saying."

Giles nodded gravely. "Unless we can put him back inside you, you will eat away at each other and eventually one will give in."

"Then we keep them apart!" Buffy said.

"It won't work, Buffy. It's been designed this way." There was a silence that seemed to stretch forever as everyone took in what was happening. It was only broken when Oz finally spoke.

"How long?" He looked up at Angel. "There's a time limit right? There's always an expiration date. Wouldn't be normal not to."

"Three days."

Oz nodded again, absorbing it all. He stood, walked round to the back of his chair and leant his hands on it. Angel watched every move he made. He looked too calm, he was dangerous. Angel braced himself for what he saw coming. He watched Oz's knuckles go white as he squeezed on the chair back. Then suddenly it came, Oz picked up the chair and launched it across the room with an almighty scream. He ran over to where the chair fell and kicked it again and again until Angel wrapped his arms around him, restricting his movement until Oz calmed.

Willow looked over at Buffy her eyes prickling with tears. _I thought she loved him._

"How could she?" Oz whispered as he regained his voice.

"She didn't know this would happen, just like I didn't know I'd lose my soul. She would never have knowingly put you in danger."

"You didn't know her."

"But you did" he let go of Oz. "Do you really believe she would do that to you on purpose?"

Oz closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, no she wouldn't." He looked down at what was left of Angel's chair. "Sorry."

"Sitting's overrated. We'll fix this I promise."

"I think it's beyond repair."

"I was talking about you not the chair."

"So was I." he sighed as he turned back to the others, reddening with embarrassment as he saw their faces.

Willow cleared her throat and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "So do we have to make with the potions?"

"I'm afraid even the strongest Wicca magic won't fix this." Giles responded. "We need to find the key to the problem."

"Cathy." Angel answered their questioning looks.

* * *

A/N: AmI really going to let Oz die? Well he doesnt poop up in any more Buffy episodes... Confused? So are they! Questions comments? Feel free to review.

"Catch ya on the flip flop."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Well, poor old Oz is in a bit of bother isn't he! About to kill himself unwillingly and he needs Cathy to stop it. hmmm Will i kill little Daniel? weeeeelllll it's possible, like i said he never turns up in Buffy again, and i never said it'd be a happy ending, but then again... you'll just have to read til the end to find out. over half way through now folks! and halfway through another Buffy story, so read on, hope you like and that you'll tune in for the next chapter next week. 

* * *

Chapter 20

"Whoa, wait. You're saying the one thing that can save Oz is the one thing we don't have? Oh that's convenient. So who's taking the trip to hell to bring her back from the after life? I'm guessing that's where she is, after all she was a Vamp and she's left our wolf with a death sentence." Xander ranted.

"Xander, you're not helping." Giles glared at him.

"Well he's got a point. No I mean it she.….." Willow went quiet when she caught Oz's eye. "Right, not helping. So what now?"

"We find Cathy." Angel muttered.

"Ohhhhhkaaaay. I think I speak for everyone when I say, not a chance. She's gone and last I was told bringing people back form the dead was a very bad idea. I say we go to these Oracle things and make them put it right." Buffy said.

"We can't Buffy. It's not in their power. They've helped all they can." Angel looked at Giles. He had to tell them Cathy was alive somewhere. "Oz, what did Cathy like to do when she wasn't watching me?"

He gave a little smile. "Went to bars. She liked listening to the bands."

"Sounds like a good place to start. Most bars round here won't care who you are or where you've come from. They'll employ any one and some, anything. If you're a girl with no past bar work is perfect." Angel said to the others.

"Then I say we party." Cordy said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. "Although it could take some time, there are a lot of bars."

"Wait, are we missing something or is it just me? '

"I've had the worst, lay the rest on me." Oz said simply.

"According to the Oracles, Cathy is gone but hopefully not forever." Angel took a deep breath."Oz, Cathy has been given the life she was meant to have. Problem is she won't be the same. She won't know who she was and it's unlikely she'll recognise any of us." He explained.

"So I don't stand a chance." Oz muttered looking back at the mess he made of the chair.

"How will we know who she is? Did they give any clues?" Willow asked hopefully

"They said we have to use our abilities. That one of us will be able to feel her presence more than the others." They all looked at the werewolf. "Oz?" Angel drew Oz's attention from the broken chair. "What kind of music did she like?"

"Mmm? Oh...uh… everything, she was an all rounder kinda girl."

"That could complicate things. Like Cordy says, there are a lot of bars in L.A." Angel pointed out. "It'll be quicker if we split up, obviously. Most bars are on shift work so there'll be twice as many bar staff to check out. Oz, better take the day shift for today."

"What are we looking for? I mean if she doesn't look the same or remember any of us, kinda makes me think we don't have a …….. much to go on." Willow corrected herself at last minute, she almost said '_we don't have a hope of finding her'_ and Oz knew the feeling.

"Well, it may be that she has similar traits with Cathy. If she does work in a bar she's likely to be new so look for someone inexperienced. Our best hope is probably tomorrow when Oz can join us properly. You're most likely to sense her if the Oracles are right." Giles watched Oz process what was being said. He suddenly looked older than his years and weary.

"Oz, couldn't you come with? Tonight I mean. If you controlled it last night then you can again tonight, right?" Willow asked hopefully.

"No guarantees. Best to stay locked up." He said.

"Controlled it?" Giles queried.

"Yeah. Oz had learnt to control his wolfie side. He only partly transforms."

"I thought you stopped changing completely?" Xander piped up.

"Sometimes, depends on what's around and happening. It's not pretty and extremely painful but a plus side, I don't eat people."

"How remarkable. If you really can control your Lycanthropy you can lead an almost normal…" Giles stopped himself. He'd momentarily forgotten Oz's predicament.

"He can have a house and a dog and stuff." Willow nodded trying to finish Giles' sentence and keep the mood light.

"Advice? You might wana get a guy dog." Xander quipped. "I mean he doesn't wana wake up one day to find his dog is having his puppies."

He knew Xander was kidding but Oz flinched any way. The thought had occurred to him last night in his drunken state. "That wasn't funny was it?" Xander said. He knew the answer that was coming.

"No." the other chorused.

"Oz- I'm curious, where did you learn how to control it?" Angel asked. He and Oz weren't all that different in some respects. They both had demons fighting to escape that could cause people trouble and pain.

"A monk in Tibet explained the basics while I was there. Their way was much harder than the one Cath……" his voice trailed off at her name.

"Plenty of time for discussions later. We've digressed far enough." Giles stepped in changing the subject. Buffy silently thanked him for letting Oz off the hook. "I think Oz is right. It's too risky to take him tonight. We don't know how being in a public place will affect him. Even something very simple could trigger the rest of his transformation. It's not that we don't trust you Oz, but we have to play this safely. If we find her your appearance may frighten her away. After all we don't know if she is accustomed to our world or the things which live within it."

"Good call." Oz said simply with a small nod. Silently he was glad he didn't have to go out in public half transformed. A few people he knew seeing him that was one thing, the rest of the world was quite another. Everyone was silent, trying not to look at him.

"Hey" he added trying to sound as cheerful as he possibly could and looked at Willow. "I may be a cold blooded jelly donut, but I have common sense. It's cool." He smiled a little at Willow and Buffy. They let out little laughs in return, sharing his joke. Chuckling to himself he thought about Sunnydale. It had been the most frightening place he'd ever been but oddly he found he had more happy memories than nasty ones. At least he could laugh at them now.

_Well most anyway _he thought, his smile fading as his mind brought Veruca to the front. He didn't actually remember much about killing her but he could still hear the noises in his head. He could hear the growling and yelping, scratching and the ripping sound he knew must be from ripping her throat out. Oz suddenly felt very sick as his brain put its own pictures with the noises.

Buffy watched Oz's face adopt a green tinge. He leant himself against the table rubbing his forehead with one hand and supporting himself with the other.

"We should get going" his voice was shaky. "We don't have much time."

"Oz? Are you ok?" Buffy asked jumping down from her seat on the work service.

"Fine, just need some air and …….sunlight I guess. So..." He pushed himself away form the table edge "who's where?"

"I better stay with that." Angel said pointing at the other OZ. "The bars should start opening soon."

"I suggest we split into groups" Giles said stating the obvious. He ignored the sarcastic looks from the others. "Buffy – if you take Oz. Willow you go with Xander and I'll …." He looked over at Cordy. How did he leave himself with her? _Idiot!_ "Cordelia and I will team up."

Angel pulled a map form his desk and marked all the normal bars he knew of. The demon bars will have to wait until he could go.

"Cordy, could you run upstairs and copy this for everyone?" He'd divided the map into three sections as evenly as possible.

"Sure thing boss." She took the map and jogged out the room and up the stairs.

XxXxX

Cordy stood at the copier thinking about all that had happened the last few days._ I should've….._ She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as mind exploding pain consumed her head. The images flashed through her brain-they came and went so fast it was hard enough to take them in without the pain convulsing in her brain. She gritted her teeth and silently prayed for it to stop. She saw Oz flash through. He was transforming into a full wolf. Then he was ripping at himself. Chunks of fur and flesh coming off in his claws.

"NO!" she cried just as Xander rounded the door.

"Cordy?" he rushed to her side and held her up as the vision faded to black. "You ok?"

"No" she gasped "get Angel and be quiet about it."

XxXxX

Moments later Angel raced through the office door and found Cordy nursing a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"What did you see Cordy?" Angel knelt in front of her.

"I saw what's going to happen to Oz." she whispered. "We have to save him." She looked at Angel. He had that soppy look he gets when she was being nice. "I don't wana be cleaning it up, the carpet never looks the same." She said looking down at the rug. She cringed. _This is where he….._

"Cordy, did you see anything else?"

Angel pulled her back from her gruesome thoughts.

"A bar. There was…." She closed her eyes trying to recall the pictures. "A neon light. It's…"

"Xander go give the maps to the others and tell them to get going."

Xander grabbed the maps and looked at Cordy.

"She ok?" He looked concerned but Cordy didn't see or hear, she was concentrating too hard.

"Tell them to be careful. We have more daytime nasties than Sunnydale." Angel said, hurrying the boy along.

"Gotcha" Xander bounded out the office and back to the others. Angel turned back to Cordy.

"The sign says 'star' something or it could be something 'star'. It's blue."

"Is the sign outside?"

She shook her head. "Above the bar. It looks small, like the bronze only with less people and definitely smaller."

"Any faces? Anything distinctive? How about bar staff?"

"I couldn't see them it was too blurry." She slammed her eyes trying to see anything helpful.

"Angel?" Giles had seen the gang on their way and then joined Angel to find out what was happening.

"There's a stage, with instruments. I can't see…. There's a symbol on the drum kit. It's a black tribal looking thing – so passé." She tried to joke but her heart wasn't in it. The vision had knocked her for six. "Hey Giles."

Concern flashed across the librarian's face.

"Cordilea. Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh it's those pesky visions." Her tone almost sing-song. "Angel we've got to hurry- if we don't find her Oz is.…"

"Ok Cordy" Angel cut her off. "I get the message. You're sure you can't think of anything else?" she shook her head. "Anything comes to you, ring me." He dug hid mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Ok" she said. Taking a deep breath she stood, took one last gulp of water and looked at Giles. "Where do we start?"

Giles looked from Cordy to Angel. Was this really Cordelia Chase? It seemed Giles had underestimated her. She really had grown up.

"Yeah shocked me too." Cordy said exiting the office leaving a shocked librarian and an amused vampire.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: my how Cordy's grown! Anyways, what do you guys think? Nice too see people are still reading. Things aint looking good though are they.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: hey folks, back again. Ok so we last left Oz attacking Angels furniture (Evil chair, it was giving him cheek.) And Cordy showing that she actually is useful! So lets catch up with the scoobies.

* * *

Chapter 21 

"There's a bar I wana go back to."

"Will, this is no time for socialising" Xander quipped.

"Not now Xander. I think I found something but I kinda need Angel and Oz to be there."

"You found her?" Oz's voice was so soft she barely heard him.

"Not her but I think I know where she might be."

"What makes you so sure?" Giles moved towards the witch.

"Tara." She scanned their confused faces. "Tara ran this seeking spell and kinda projected into me. It couldn't point her out but we got this really weird vibe when we walked in the bar. It wasn't strong but it was there."

"I gotta go." Oz stood from where he was seated in the corner of Angel's kitchen.

"Oz, I'm sorry we didn't find her but we've got tomorrow and the day after."

_She thinks I'm bailing._ "Sun's going down soon. I need to be someplace that's not here." He explained.

"I'll go with you." Willow stepped towards him.

"No. It's cool. You should go with Buffy and the others."

"I'll go with." Xander piped up. They all stared at him. "What?"

"Xander last time you watched Oz, you didn't. We ended up with Oz thinking he'd killed his friend." Buffy pointed out.

"It's not really like he needs watching now though is it? I mean he only goes part wolf."

"What about the other one? We can't leave him alone." Angel observed.

"Angel maybe you should stay with them. You know, keep them safe and on different sides of the room." Buffy shrugged.

"He stays tranked and we'll be just fine" he said pointing to the unconscious Oz. "Oz. you ok with staying?"

"You got a dark corner with chains?"

"Yes I have." Angel nodded.

"Did anyone else just have a really disturbing thought as to why Angel has them?" Xander asked, sounding more than a little uncomfortable. He looked around the group to see them nodding. "Oh good. It's not just me."

Oz followed Angel to the darkest corner of the apartment.

"I'm not gona ask." Oz said as he noticed the chains weren't far from Angel's bed. Angel helped chain his wrists and ankles. "Here we go again." He sighed, bracing himself for what was about to follow.

"We …. Should leave…Now!" Willow tried hurrying the group to the door. She didn't want Oz to have an audience. He wasn't happy that she'd seen him that way so she was certain he wouldn't appreciate…… His groan cut through her thought.

"Yep… definitely time to go." She said pleading with her eyes for Buffy to help.

"Come on. Let's leave the guys to their wacky fun." Buffy ushered Xander and Cordy to the front door.

"Hey, quit pushing. What's the hurry?" Cordy demanded. She was answered by Oz's scream. "Okay, let's go. I'm all over leaving. How bout you?"

"Is he okay?" Xander peered into the darkness as Buffy continued to push him through the door.

"He will be. In a few hours." Willow said.

"I'll catch up with you- I just need a word with Angel" Giles called over the yelping and gasping.

"Ok" Buffy called back slamming the door behind her.

"I'll keep searching while I watch these two. Is he normally like that?" Angel nodded towards Oz's corner.

"I've only seen him change a few times but it was never this violent." Giles sounded concerned.

"Do you think it's the whole split person thing?"

"Could be. Or it could be because he's suppressing it or even a mixture of the two. If he gets too bad, for his own sake…"

"Gotcha, I'll put him to bed." Angel paused, dragging his eyes away from the boy. "Rupert, I'm not sure he's going to get through this. We don't have long left and he's loosing it. Oz isn't violent but…" He looked over at the pile of wood that was once his chair.

"In all fairness we had just told him he's going to die." Giles tried to be rational but Angel's concern was well founded.

"How many times did we say that in Sunnydale? Oz usually stays detached from things like that. He stays calm no matter what." Angel shrugged.

"It's been a long time since any of us have spent time with him. A lot can change in a year. Cordy has, dare I say it, grown up. Maybe Oz has changed too. He's had a lot to deal with for a twenty year old man. I must go and find Buffy. Be careful." He said looking at the sleeping wolf locked in the lift.

"Rupert." Angel stopped him before he reached the door. "There are more bars that you can see." He pulled a piece of paper form his pocket. "Don't let Buffy in unless it's necessary. They have a thing about slayers." He helped out the paper to Giles.

"What's this?" He took hold of the paper.

"A map. All the demon bars in town. They won't attack unless you do. They like to take time out from maiming and terrorising as much as the next guy."

"Right, indeed. Of course. Perhaps Buffy should stay with the two Ozs. After all you know these places better."

"I think I'm best here for tonight." He looked over at Oz writhing on the floor, his body convulsing with every breath. "You should go and find Buffy. Be careful."

Giles nodded and left.

XxXxX

The pain had Faded into a dull ache but Oz's lungs burned as he gasped for breath. Gingerly he unfurled himself to give his lungs as much space as possible. He became aware of Angel's presence before he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Angel crouched beside him, a glass of liquid in his hand.

Oz steeled himself before turning to face the vampire.

"Like I've been hit by a train." He croaked. He watched Angel's face intently but there was no flicker of a reaction at his appearance. He simply held the glass out to him.

"This should ease things." He said. Oz took the glass and lifted it to his lips. "Sip it, it's pretty strong. Irish whisky, it's good once you get used to it. It'll help."

"Sipping not an option." He lisped trying to negotiate his lips round his fangs.

"Better just knock it back quick then. Just remember I warned you."

"Here goes." He threw the alcohol to the back of his throat and swallowed. He felt the warmth of the whisky trail down his throat and warm him all over.

"You weren't kidding." He struggled to regain his voice.

"You want out of those?" Angel looked down at the chains.

"Not really. I'm safer this way."

"The only person here you can hurt is you. I'll knock you out if you get lippy." He gave Oz a smile. "Besides I could use a hand reading through these books and you need to be doing something or you'll go nuts. I don't want to be replacing anymore furniture." He paused. "You're worried what people will think aren't you? That's understandable. I was like that around Buffy with my game face. Ok so you have more hair than me but there's only you and me here. You can hide back in your corner at any time. I just think maybe it's time you pushed yourself a little further. Have a little faith in your ability to cope. You know Cathy would say the same. I'm positive she would."

"She'd kick my ass." He looked down at the chains that bound him and nodded. "You got that trank gun ready?"

"Enough in it to bring down an elephant." Angel pulled the keys from his pocket and freed him.

XxXxX

"Willow is Tara with you right now?" Giles asked, still trying to believe the young witches had connected themselves over such a long distance.

"Yup, she says 'hi'." Willow grinned at the incredulous look on the former Watcher's face. "I wana go back to that bar we were in earlier, see if we can pick anything else up."

"Then let's get going." Cordy said eagerly. Earning yet more surprised looks from Willow, Buffy and Xander.

"Yeah, yeah 'Cordy cares'. Big shock. Can we get over it now? I happen to like Oz. Okay?"

"Okay." Willow said, sliding a look at Xander, Buffy and Giles. "It's about two blocks down."

The five walked in silence for an entire block.

"So Will, has Tara been in there the whole time?" Xander asked prodding her head.

"No. I have to accept her presence for her to stay. I just thought with all the weirdness, she might be able to help."

XxXxX

"He'll be out for the rest of the night I hope. I can't shoot him again, too dangerous."

Angel helped Oz to his feet. His wrists were badly bruised he noticed as he stepped out of the shadows of his corner. He winced at the colour and saw one of his wrists had a cut from the metal of the cuffs. The blood slowly dripped onto the floor.

"Um Angel?"

"I'm on it." Angel went to his weapons cabinet. He'd smelt the blood long before Oz noticed he was bleeding. He grabbed some pads, bandages and antiseptic and took them to Oz.

"You ok doing it?" Angel didn't look at the werewolf as he handed him the first aid.

"Yeah sure." He sat at the table keeping one eye on Angel. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment, that hisblood was remotely tempting to the vampire.Angelus had said it tasted bad but the blood is blood he guessed.He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Angel moved clear across the room and busied himself with his bookshelf. After a century of being good, Angel still found it difficult being around fresh blood.

XxXxX

"Normally I wouldn't approve of this kind of witchcraft, however right now we need all the help we can get and speed is of the essence."

"There it is." Willow stopped outside a dingy looking place. The smell of liquor and smoke assaulted their noses. Giles wasn't at all sure he wanted to go in.

"Oh good. I was so hoping it would be this bar!" Xander said sarcastically.

"Come on wuss." Willow grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closely followed by Giles, Buffy and Cordelia.

"It's here. That weird vibe. It's definitely here again."

"Is it any stronger than earlier?" Giles nervously looked around.

"No. It kinda pulsates." Willow sounded disappointed.

"This isn't the place." Cordy said.

"What makes you an authority on the supernatural happenings of the Powers That Be?" Xander's voice bordered on snide.

Willow's eyes widened in realisation. "She's touched!"

"It wasn't me" Xander automatically help up his hands.

"Cordy, you have visions?" Willow asked incredulously.

"This place has no neon sign and the drum kit is all wrong." Cordy ignored the revelation. Normally she would lap up the attention but she was tired and wanted this over with. Her vision of Oz had disturbed her deeply. She felt sick just thinking about it.

"What do you mean?" Buffy stepped up beside her.

"There should be a blue neon sign above the bar and the drum kit should have a weird tribal thing on the main … drum… erm… thing."

"Well there's a neon above the bar. Maybe you got the colour wrong."

"No it was definitely blue and part of it said 'star'. My visions are sometimes off but never wrong. And there was way too much detail for it to be even remotely wrong. I know my visions. This was a good one."

"But…. The vibe….it's definitely here, so she has to be here. Seeker spell remember? It seeks."

"We don't have time to be wrong." Giles said. "If this isn't the place then we must move on. Oz is in grave danger."

"We remember. Ok Will, concentrate. Could we be near the place rather than in it?" Buffy said as gently as she could over the music.

Giles remembered the map in his pocket. _There are more bars than those you see. Many demons stay underground._

XxXxX

Oz hissed as he carefully cleaned the wound. He bandaged himself up, transfixed by the clawed hands that were in front of him now. He'd never looked properly before when he was in this state. He realised he didn't actually know what he looked like. He spotted a small mirror by the door.

'_Time to see the worst' _he whispered to himself. Slowly he moved towards it. Forcing himself to look.

"How long has it been since you looked?" Angel's voice came suddenly from behind him. Oz jumped out of his skin.

"Jeez!" He caught his breath back and again looked in the mirror. There was just him. "I've never looked. Just under a year and it still hurts and I've never looked. It's horrible. How could they bear to look at me? I'd be terrified."

"You mean Cathy and Willow? I guess they knew it was you inside. Anyone who knows you will always see you, not the werewolf."

"If you have no reflection, why the mirror?" He asked, staring at himself, taking it in.

"Cordy. If we pull an all night research we end up down here. Slightly more comfortable. She brought it with her and said if she had to sleep here she at least deserved some way of seeing if she looked ok."

"Sounds like Cordelia." Oz smiled a little to himself then stopped when his fangs showed. "Where do we start?" He turned away from his reflection and faced Angel.

"Same place as always, with the books."

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: ok so not a show stopper but i felt it was time for Angel and Oz the kind of bond. It's always struck me hoe similar they are so it seemed the perfect time to slip this scene in. As always hope you enjoyed. Think there's bout 9 chapters to go now. Reviews are welcomed if you feel so inclinded.

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: here's next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22 

"Wait. I have an idea. Willow, Cordelia if you would come with me for a few minutes. Buffy, if you and Xander just stay here and keep your eyes open."

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Xander sounded a little nervous as he scanned the bar.

Giles sighed and motioned them to follow him outside.

"Angel gave me a map of all the underground bars in the city. He advised that it would be best if Buffy stayed outside. Slayers tend to make the patrons uncomfortable."

"I can control myself" Buffy was a little offended.

"We only need to see if there is a bar underground. If Willow's feelings are right…."

"We could be in the right place but wrong bar." Buffy nodded. "Fine, I'll wait outside." She said begrudgingly. "First sign of trouble and I'm in there ok?"

"There won't be." Giles pulled the map from his jacket pocket and followed it.

The bar was in the basement of an old, small warehouse. As Giles, Willow and Cordy entered they were taken aback by how quiet it was.

"Wow. They almost seem civilised." Cordy said. "This is the place." Cordy pointed at the sign above the bar. 'Starsky's'? How retro. Still demons will be demons."

Willow scanned the faces. "She's definitely here; the feeling is so strong I feel sick."

"That's the symbol I saw on the drum."

"So who is she?" Willow asked almost talking to herself.

"She'd be new right?" Cordy asked. Without waiting for an answer she strolled over to an exceedingly dark and hansom bar tender and started chatting and flirting with him.

"I can't believe her." Willow exclaimed.

A few moments later Cordy was back.

"They don't have any jobs free. They hired last night." Cordy grinned.

"Oh…right…yes…well…well done."

"Her name is Chrissy and she should be on stage in a minute. The band lost their singer last week."

"Well I guess we wait." Willow said heading for a table. As they took their seats the stage lit up. It was a small raised platform no more than two feet high.

"That's her" Willow gasped

"Now we don't know for certain." Giles tried to placate the witch.

"Hey guys, Buffy sent me to check everything was o….oh lord who is she?" Xander spotted the girl on the stage.

"No, I mean it; it's her I know it is."

"So let's go get her." Cordy started to get up.

"No. Not yet. We need to bring Oz. Maybe she'll recognise him, even just a little. If we ambush her she may run. We need her help of her own volition. If we scare her now Oz doesn't stand a chance."

"What if she's not here tomorrow?"

"Oh got that covered. Talking to the guy at the bar, he said that she gets one day off and tomorrow's not it." Cordy said triumphantly.

"Did you find out her shoe size as well?" Willow sounded dejected. She wanted to help Oz now. "Can't we just get Buffy to… you know…" Willow made a small punching action.

"Willow, we can't be certain it is her. We need some kind of reaction between her and Oz or Angel even. We don't want to imprison anyone. Especially the wrong person." Giles stood to leave. He looked at the red-head. "We are all worried for Oz. At least we have a lead."

XxXxX

Angel stood in front of the mirror. He could see the reflection of the room around him, he could see Oz, who had retreated to his corner, moving around while he dreamt but that was all. Having no reflection bothered Angel more than it should after two hundred years.

He'd watched Oz's reaction to his demon reflection and wondered what his own reflection would look like. He'd felt his face with his fingers and knew what other vampires looked like but it wasn't the same as seeing yourself.

Did his emotions ever pass across his face anymore? Did anyone see how he felt? He instantly felt guilty for feeling sad for himself at the loss of his sister again as well as for Oz. No one else could know how it felt being responsible for killing a sister twice. He closed his eyes against the tears that were forming. How could the others even bear to look at him? Maybe Xander was right. Maybe he wasn't worth saving. No one had said as much but he knew Xander thought it.

Although he knew she wasn't the same Cathy he knew as a child, she was still his sister and he was mourning for her even more than he had since his soul was returned. He'd spent just a few moments with her and it wasn't enough. He wanted to know everything. He couldn't ask Oz too much about her, it brought a lot of pain to the surface for both of them. But Angel was jealous. This young man, dreaming on his floor knew his sister. He knew what made her happy and scared. What made her laugh and cry. What she liked and didn't like. These are things a brother should know about his little sister. He had so many questions about her and he wanted her to be able to answer them.

He wanted to talk to Buffy, take comfort in her arms but just seeing her ripped him apart inside. She doesn't remember anything of their day together. She doesn't remember him being alive. He wanted to tell her everything. Did Cathy know about that day? Had she told Oz? Would he ever say anything? Cordy knew but he trusted she wouldn't tell. He allowed himself to imagine Buffy's reaction if she was told and shook his head at the realisation of how hurt she would be.

Angel looked back at Oz's reflection. The evils of the world were gone for those precious moments of sleep that had finally consumed him.

All envy he had felt seeped away as he realised Oz had a bigger battle. Angel knew he could never be with anyone because of his curse and he'd had decades of being alone before Buffy came along so he knew how lonely it could be but he could deal. Oz had to either find someone who could deal with the wolf or spend his entire life alone. He wondered if it had ever crossed the young wolf's mind.

_If the others don't turn something up tonight, he might never be allowed to worry; he might not have the time._

XxXxX

Oz's dream was so vivid it had surround sound. He could smell her perfume, feel her touch and hear her voice.

He could feel her kissing him. Every inch of her was burned into his memory. Her soft, cool skin against his made him shudder in his sleep. He smoothed his hand down the side of her body and she gently grazed his back with her black painted nails. His mind replayed the gasps and moans of delight; they got louder and stronger until he was jolted out of his sleep by the slamming of the apartment front door.

"Sorry" Xander called as he heard Oz start at the noise.

Something didn't feel right. He held up his hands.

"Well, this cant be good."

XxXxX

His hands still had claws and fur. He touched his face. He was still a wolf. He looked up at the clock on Angel's bedside table. It was morning, he should be normal again. Oz started chaining himself up again.

"This sucks." He hissed.

Buffy was drawn by the noise. When they'd got back that night Oz was curled up in the corner but wasn't chained.

"Oz?" she walked towards the dark corner trying not to wake Angel who was sleeping on the bed beside Oz.

She crouched beside him.

"Oz?" she whispered stilling his arms with her hands as he frantically fiddled with the chains. She couldn't make him out in the dark.

"Get away from me." His voice thick and breaking as he pushed her back.

"Hey, it's me, Buffy. It's day time."

"Someone forgot to tell Luna." He said shakily as he extended his clawed hand into the light.

Buffy gasped.

"I don't understand." Oz didn't reply. Instead he took a ragged breath, desperate to keep his emotions in check.

"Oz we need someone that's….not….me to deal." She looked up and saw Angel stir.

"Angel?" Buffy called quietly so she didn't alarm the others. "Angel!"

He woke with a start at her voice. "Buffy? What's wrong?"

"We've got a furry big problem." She tried to joke but her heart wasn't in it. She nodded towards Oz's corner at his questioning look.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as Angel rose from his bed. His hair ruffled and his chest gloriously muscled and naked.

"Oz" Angel said almost in a greeting as he crouched beside Buffy.

"We got trouble." Oz's voice was strained. Angel noticed the slight lisp in his speech.

"Don't panic. It might make things worse."

"Thanks for the warning." An edge of panic entered the young man's voice. "It's starting." He said simply, regaining his composure.

"We need to move quickly. We need Cathy." Angel stood, grabbed his shirt from the bed post and headed towards the others who were making breakfast.

"Cordy, was this Chrissy working just nights or days too?"

"I don't know. I….didn't ask. Sorry."

"It's fine. Someone needs to go and wait for her to turn up."

"I'm on it." Xander piped up. "I may not be good at much but I remember pretty girl's faces."

"Good." Angel threw him his mobile phone. "The number's saved. Call as soon as she shows." He watched Xander's eyes flick between him and Oz and Buffy behind him. _If you have sense boy you'll go now without a word _Angel thought.

Xander must've caught a glimpse of Oz because his eyes widened. He looked back at Angel, nodded at him and hightailed it out the door.

"We need to find out what to do once we have her." Angel's voice had an edge of panic that Cordy hadn't heard in a long time. She moved beside him.

"Ok boss. You have a little bitty bit of panic going on." She was almost whispering in his ear. "Pull it together." She squeezed his arm encouragingly. "I'm the flake remember!"

Angel threw a look over his shoulder to Buffy. She looked up at him while she rubbed Oz's back soothingly and shrugged at him as Oz rocked backwards and forwards trying to stay calm.

Angel's eyes never left Buffy's face as he moved back to her. He was aware of Oz's mantra '_don't change, don't change, don't change'_ being said over and over. Angel gazed at her a moment longer than he should. Snapping himself out of it he tried to gain Oz's attention.

"Oz….Oz" Angel grasped Oz's arms to stop his rocking and his head jerked up. "You're ok. We need to do normal things. Stay as normal as possible. Come on." Angel pulled the tangled chains off him, grabbed his t-shirt and hauled him to his feet. He heard Oz's heartbeat get faster as he covered his face from view. "Wait here."

"Not an issue." Oz said keeping his voice in check.

Angel walked over to his closet and pulled out a large hooded jumper.

"Here, keep the hood up." Buffy and Oz shared a look that bordered on amused.

"Not generally your style." Oz gratefully took the jumper.

"A present from Doyle. Said I needed modernisation."

"With a Pink Floyd hoodie?" Buffy said dryly.

"Pink Floyd is very much in the here and now in some circles." Oz zipped up the hoodie.

"So are the Backstreet Boys." Buffy said a little laughter in her voice.

"Thanks." He felt calmer thanks to the lack of fuss Buffy and Angel had made and felt better being covered up as he pulled the hood over his head.

"Just keep your head down and your hands in." Angel advised.

"Again, not an issue." Oz lifted his arms to show the cuffs were a clear two inches over the ends of his claws. Buffy gave a little snigger.

"Sorry, just Angel and a hoodie?" She mentally compared the two men standing before her. One tall, dark, brooding and dead. The other small, hair of undeterminable colour as it changed every week, and not so much brooding as observant. In height and stature the two men couldn't be more different but for the first time Buffy realised how much they had in common. She smiled as Angel led Oz from the corner with a comforting clap on his back.

XxXxX

As Oz splashed water on his face in the bathroom, Angel spoke to the others.

"What's with the serious Goth look?" Cordy asked nodding towards the bathroom.

"Oz can't change back." Buffy said grimly.

"So it's begun." Giles observed.

"So he's hiding? That's dumb. We all know he's Oz. I never thought Oz was the vain type." Cordy said huffily.

"It's not vanity Cordy, its fear and embarrassment of what we will see." Angel slid another look at Buffy. She realised he'd had felt that way before.

"But it means we've got to get moving on this reversal thing or what ever it is. We need to put Oz back together." Buffy took over for him.

"Just call me Humpty Dumpty." Oz appeared behind her, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and his hood pulled down as far as it would go.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: the scoobies really are running out of time! anyone still reading? 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Another day, another chapter, another stop closer to our werewolf's fate...

Lyrics By Sarah Mclachlan, "Building a mystery" from the album "Surfacing" .

* * *

Chapter 23

"So, how long have you been working here?"

"A few months. Pretty easy to find work in the underground without any questions."

"Really, so where do you hail from?" Xander flashed the barmaid a smile.

"Here and there. I travel a lot." She flashed him an equally large smile that lit up her face. Her attention got taken away form him by a couple of demons arguing loudly. "HEY!" she yelled, her face turning green and blue spikes protruding all over. Xander had had know idea she was a demon until that moment.

_Why do I always pick the weird ones?_

"YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT OR TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" as quickly as it changed her face was smooth and human again. "Sorry bout that, those two are always like that. Listen I gotta get back to work, maybe we could hook up later for a drink?"

"Sure." Xander said trying to sound positive and laughing nervously as she smiled and went back to the bar. "Come on Cathy, where the hell are you?" he whispered to him self.

XxXxX

Oz walked over to the lift where his other self was still imprisoned.

"Finally got the guts to come see me, huh?" It growled at him. "You're pathetic; you should be out tearing up the town on a full moon, just like Veruca said."

"Don't mention her name. She was wrong. I didn't think so once but I know now. She was misguided and it got her killed."

"You killed her. She didn't do that herself."

"She was going to kill Willow. I had no control over what the wolf did that night or any other. Now I do. But even if I had had control I would never, ever have let anything happen to Willow."

"Just like you didn't let anything happen to Cathy?" It snarled.

"That was nothing to do with me or the wolf." He growled.

"Still didn't save her though. You should have known what she was going to do. Look man, if you can live with yourself knowing you could've prevented what happened to Cathy then fine but we know that it'll be easier all round if we just give in." It moved closer to the bars. "Come on." It whispered. "Who would we be upsetting if we were gone? I mean who would really miss us? Willow? Pfft! She's getting on with her life with Tara, us showing up just confuses and upsets her. Buffy, Xander and Giles, well they wouldn't even notice. They're only here because of Buffy's love for Angel. Time to face it Fang, we don't fit in, we never have. We were better off out of it."

"You're wrong." Oz almost yelled as he slammed his hand against the bars, attracting the gang's attention. "I'm not going to let you win."

"You still don't get it, do you freak? There is no me or you, there's only us. We. I am you, you are me. We are the same. Two halves of the same person." Its voice laced with glee as it looked into Oz's eyes, seeing the hurt and anger there. It knew it had got to him, a little while longer and Oz would crack, it knew it.

Giles came up behind the werewolf. "Everything all right?" he took a sip of his tea.

Oz let out a growl and turned away from the lift. He saw the startled look on the librarian's face.

"Fine." Oz shuffled past heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Giles, you really think you can put us back together? Or are you just prolonging the inevitable?"

"I'm not sure I understand you."

"We both know I'm a write off. Why not just let me get it over with."

Giles noted the twinkle in the imprisoned Oz's eyes. He looked dark and dangerous and Giles felt scared for Oz's future. For the first time he realised what lived inside Oz everyday. He'd heard every word said. Oz had more courage than he'd ever realised. Coping with full moons was one thing; fighting the thoughts it provoked the rest of the month was a whole different evil. This one could not be locked away for three nights, this one no one could help him with. There were no chains, herbs or incantations to control this evil. Oz had always been a little baffling to Giles. Such a bright boy but never made the effort to excel. Generally quiet and un-ruffled. He realised that most of them probably hardly knew Oz at all even after all they had been through.

"You would do well to keep quiet." Giles growled at the imprisoned Oz.

XxXxX

Xander watched the door impatiently and breathed a huge sigh of relief as Willow, Buffy, Angel and a hooded figure he assumed was Oz entered the bar.

"Move much slower could ya?" Xander complained.

"We've been ten minutes. Parking in L.A isn't easy." Buffy glared at him.

"My fault." Oz said, rejecting the van keys when Angel offered them back. "Quicker if you keep them." Xander wasn't positive but almost sounded frustrated; it was still hard to tell with Oz.

"Where are Cordy and Giles?"

"Baby sitting our new friend." Willow said looking round the bar. "So where is she?"

"She went behind the stage 'bout five minutes ago. Just so we're clear. You do realise we're going on a lot of assumptions and coincidence here, right?" Xander looked at each of the friends.

"Pretty good odds though. Something here is new blood and it's not a baby." Angel said scanning the crowd for humans.

"Okay that's gross. You can smell blood even when it's not…..in the open?"

Angel nodded. "Just like Oz can smell people's emotions. Fear, happiness, sadness. Adult humans smell different to babies. Babies are new, their blood is pure. Someone here smells new but not in the same way as a baby, there's something tainting it."

"So we are thinking your spidey sense is picking up our girl?" Buffy asked.

"Huge coincidence if not. Willow's seeker spell, Cordy's visions, new blood. It has to be the right place and girl."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Xander challenged only to be kicked by Willow. "Oww! What?"

Willow nodded at Oz. The lights on the stage were reflecting in his eyes under his hood. He'd been staring at the stage from the moment they sat down and now his leg had begun to twitch.

XxXxX

He knew they were all watching him; he didn't have to look round to know that. He just kept his eyes focussed on the drum kit. _Why that symbol_? Of all the symbols to put on a drum kit, they'd picked the symbol that he had tattooed on his thigh that was currently tingling, making his leg twitch.

"Luna" he muttered to himself. Four fingers entered his field of vision on stage. A blond girl stood at the microphone and as the music began to flow over him he found himself willing her to look at him.

XxXxX

As she moved to the music the bar became quieter and quieter until the only sounds were her voice and the music. No glasses clinked, no one spoke, no chairs scraped the floor.

Oz flicked his gaze to the table in front. The demons sat there had been practically screaming at each other when Oz has sat down, now they sat watching the stage as if they were in a trance.

He turned his attention back to the blond. A dull ache formed at the back of his head as he listened to the words. He'd heard the song before his eyes and closed his eyes trying to remember where.

_You come out at night, that's when the energy comes,_

_and the darker side is light and the Vampires roam…….._

The words seemed to sink into his soul and unsettled him even more.

_You woke up screaming aloud,_

_A prayer from your secret God,_

_To feed off of fears and hold back your tears,_

_Oh, you give us a tantrum and a know it all grin,_

_Just when you need one when the evening fades._

Oz shifted in his seat thinking on how it felt to change. He'd prayed so often for it not to happen. He'd even found himself praying it'd happen to someone else and instantly felt guilty, he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

_You're so beautiful, _

_with an edge and charming,_

_you're so careful when I'm in your arms,_

_cause you're working on building an mystery,_

_holding on, you're holding it in_

Light passed over his hooded face. He snapped his eyes open in a panic, suddenly self conscious of his appearance even in the dark. Two small orbs of light circled him a few times then flew up towards the ceiling, Oz's gaze followed them.

Above their heads the dark ceiling was dotted with more orbs. The two that flew round Oz took their place followed by a considerately larger one.

'_moon and stars. Cute'_ Oz thought cynically. The tingling of his tattoo got worse and was now making his leg shake violently. He vaguely heard Xander ask him something but Oz knew if he looked round at any of his companions he'd loose concentration and control of the animal. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths. When he opened them again he found he was looking straight into the blonds eyes.

She was looking right at him from where she stood next to a table a few tables in front.

_How much of me can she see?_

XxXxX

As Chrissy stared at the hooded figure she felt her chest tighten and her throat dry up. She couldn't see his face under the dim light or the dark hood but something about him made her feel panicky.

She couldn't see much of the other occupants on the table, they were all in shadow and the light shining on her made it hard to see anything.

'_Who are you?' _She asked silently unable to take her eyes off the hood. She felt stuck, like she was in a trance.

XxXxX

Buffy scanned the room. There weren't as many vampires as she thought there would be. Most had left when they realised she was staying.

'_Word gets around fast' _she thought.

As the blond stepped back up onto the stage Buffy looked at Angel and Oz. Angel remained un-reactive except for a glance at Oz and Willow. The longer she watchedthe Vampireshe saw him grow more anxious, his watchful eyes flicking from the girl to Oz and back again, his jaw clenching tighter each time.

Buffy looked hard at the blond. She didn't look much like Cathy in any way but Angel and Willow were convinced it was her and Oz, well Oz hadn't appeared to react but under the hood she'd never be able to tell. From her angle at the table she couldn't see Oz's leg twitching or feel his growing discomfort.

XxXxX

Oz watched, transfixed as the blond stared and lost her place in the song she was singing.

'_It's her' _his head screamed. He felt sick. He had to get outside. As he stood he felt his whole body complain. Every muscle and nerve was throbbing. The wolf was fighting back, fighting to get out.

"Oz?" Angel stood behind him. He dangled the keys over Oz's shoulder. Oz's head nodded inside his hood. Angel patted him on the back reassuringly and leant to whisper in Buffy's ear.

"We'll be in the van." Ignoring the concerned looks of the other two he had Oz moved towards the door.

Willow jumped from her seat when she saw Oz double over as he reached the door.

"Willow." Buffy said stopping her friend. "We have other problems." She looked sympathetically at the red-head as they sat back down, watching the lads disappear through the door. If Angel hadn't been supporting him Oz would've fallen flat.

"Not looking great for our furry friend." Xander observed grimly.

"It really isn't." Willow conceded trying to keep the waver from her voice.

XxXxX

Oz propped himself against the van as Angel unlocked the back doors.

"Too much excitement pup?" Angel joked as Oz flopped on the floor. _'That was creepily unlike me' _Angel groaned inwardly as he realised Angelus wasn't as far under the surface as he'd like.

"You keep rescuing me and people are going to talk." Oz quipped regaining his breath as the sickness and pain subsided.

"We've got a lot in common." Angel said closing the door. "I don't just mean Cathy." He smiled sadly. "We've both got things to hide. Demons to control, wishing night wouldn't fall sometimes. The fear of hurting the people we love." He paused as he flicked the light on. "I'm guessing that was her on stage." It wasn't really a question, Angel already knew it was her.

"What gave it away?" Oz chuckled to himself at the absurdity of his situation.

Angel moved to the cab to pull the curtains. The alley they had parked in down the side of the bar was dark and deserted except for the few demons arriving for a drink, none of them paid the van any heed.

He turned back to Oz who was rubbing a spot on his thigh in a continuous circular motion, he'd seen him do it in the bar to.

"Fleas?" Angel questioned, smiling a little.

Oz hesitated before answering. Only he, Cathy and the tattooist in Tibet knew about his tattoo. Sometimes it felt like he'd branded himself on a drunken night out and he wished that were true, but in reality the reasoning was far more unpleasant.

As Oz looked up at Angel there was no expectation on his face. Oz didn't have to answer but for some reason he felt compelled to. Angel and Oz had always been fairly comfortable with each other. He figured it was because there wasn't much personal history between them – no deaths, arguments, little danger, and as Angel said they had things in common.

"Tattoo." He said finally.

"New?"

"Old. Symbol on the drums set it off."

"Luna." Angel had been so intent on keeping watch over Cathy and Oz he'd barely paid attention to anything else. Oz saw the confused look on Angel's face. He drew in a deep breath.

"Gib Caine followed me to Tibet. In Sunnydale he stayed away after his run in with Buffy. When I left he figured I was fair game. Long story short he helped save my life instead of take it. I figure I might not be that lucky again. Werewolf pelts make a small fortune in perfect condition so in a moment of weirdness I had Luna's symbol tattooed so if I ever got myself shot at least the hunter wouldn't get as much for me." Oz shrugged, closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees as his headache came back.

XxXxX

No sooner had Angel and Oz left, Chrissy had bolted from the stage.

"Who said things couldn't get worse?" Xander moaned.

"It's ok, she's still here." Willow soothed. "I'll go see if I can……….do, something."

"I'm coming with." Buffy announced. "If she tries to run we stand a better chance of stopping her between us."

"Right" Willow nodded.

"Hey forgetting someone? What so I do?" Xander practically bounced out of his seat.

"Go check on Angel. Let him know what's going on."

Xander sighed and muttered to himself as he sloped off to find the van.

"Let's go find her." Buffy followed Willow through the same curtain Chrissy had disappeared through.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: not looking good for our little pup at all. Are they right? is it her? Is Oz doomed? Only two people know, i'm not telling you who the other is!

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey kids. another chapter another step closer to the end. Thanks to werewolf dreamwalker, I agree with you i began to dislike Willow after Oz left too.I think most people knew he'd come back, hence my writing that little argument on the beach when Cathy died.

Anywayi'm almost finished another story about Oz set between his break-up with Willow and the wish, thought there needed to be a little more drama, Purplepebble seems to like it, it's not as long as this one though which is good news so keep an eye out for that one, see if you can figure out if a certain someone really is playing games! hehehe On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 24

Chrissy stood staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_Who am I? What's happening?_ She closed her eyes and lent back against the cool, tiled wall. She watched images pass across her eyelids. None of them made any sense. She opened her eyes again and fixed her reflection with a cold, hard glare. The girl glaring back at her suddenly had dark hair. Her eyes were full of sorrow, regret and a little anger.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she yelled at the mirror. She punched it causing the glass to crack, the image split into lots of tiny ones. Some complete others deformed. Chrissy wanted to scream.

"Cathy?" A red-head enquired from the doorway.

"Sorry. No. I'm Chrissy. Ain't no Cathy here kid." She said rinsing her knuckles under the tap. Willow stepped towards her.

"You're Cathy, you just don't remember. The guy you were staring at was Oz. You love him and he's going to die if you don't help us."

"Kid you got the wrong person." Stepping round Willow she was blocked by Buffy standing in the doorway.

"Trust us. We're rarely wrong. So are you gona play nice or do we have to do things the hard way?"

Chrissy glared at the slayer. "Look. I'm sorry about you're friend. I really am but he's not my problem. You've got the wrong person so stop wasting everyone's time."

"You're lying." Willow said bluntly. "You know you're Cathy. You're confused and scared, I get that but Oz will die if you don't come with us. Please, I know you're in there."

"This is getting real old real fast. I don't even know who you are. Why should I trust you? You come barging in, trap me in the bathroom and tell me only I can save this Oz person who I've never met!"

"You were staring at him just now."

"Honey, I stare at everyone."

"Then why did you run off stage when he left?" Willow challenged.

"Because I didn't feel well."

Buffy watched anger flicker across Willow's eyes.

_Uh-oh. _"Don't make her angry." Buffy cautioned.

Chrissy rolled her eyes but an alarm went off in her head.

Willow raised her hands and chanted under her breath sending a glowing, dangerous looking orb towards her.

Chrissy threw her arms up and repelled it with a counter spell. She looked shocked.

"How did I do that? What the hell is going on?"

"Like we've been trying to tell you. We know who you are." Buffy told her.

"Get out of my way." Chrissy shoved at the slayer who shoved back.

"Let's not fight about this. It's a safe bet I'll win."

"Fine. Move and there won't be a fight." Chrissy shoved the slayer harder, catching her off balance.

"Don't make me hurt you." Buffy warned as she picked herself up, realising Chrissy was running down the hallway.

"Oh great. She wants to play 'hide, go seek'." Buffy sighed taking off after her followed by Willow.

XxXxX

Xander spotted the van parked a little way up the alley. As he trotted towards it one of the back doors flung open.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel demanded before he even looked at Xander.

"She's gone after 'little miss sociable'. Why what's happened?"

Angel motioned for Xander to see for himself. Oz was crouched on the floor rocking backwards and forwards humming.

"I'm thinking this isn't good." Xander whispered. "How long has he been like that?"

"Not long. He was ok once we got him in the van. Suddenly he was like this."

If Xander hadn't known better he could've sworn Angel was worried about Oz. "Hey Oz, buddy? How you doing there?" Xander climbed in and crouched in front of him. Oz didn't respond.

"We're running out of time." Angel said. "We need her now or Oz is lost."

"Do or die huh?"

"Literally." Angel said gravely.

XxXxX

"XANDER! STOP HER!" Buffy's voice cut through Oz's humming.

Angel and Xander bolted from the van and saw Chrissy running towards them.

Xander lunged, knocking her to the floor.

"Hey! Get off me or I'll scream!"

"No can do sweetheart." Xander felt a little superior as he kept her pinned to the floor. "You need to help us with our little problem."

"Good catch." Buffy commented as she reached them. "How's Oz?" Looking at the boys grim expressions she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. She moved to the van doorway and felt her throat tighten. "We need to gethim back to Giles." She croaked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Chrissy announced as Xander and Angel pulled her to her feet.

Buffy clenched her jaw as she stepped towards her trying to keep her annoyance low.

"You know, as Cathy you were much more likable and you're hair would look better without all the peroxide. But right now our friend is on the edge of death and it's your fault. Now I haven't been slaying for a couple of days so I'm just itching to fight this out, but we don't have time so shut up and get in!"

"And if I don't co-operate?"

Buffy punched her, knocking her out. "Told you I'd win."

XxXxX

"I'll get Giles." Willow jumped from the passenger seat and ran into Angel's apartment.

"Giles!" Willow yelled breathlessly. "Buffy…. Oz…. upstairs."

Giles didn't hesitate. He dropped his book on the table and almost flew out the door.

"Wow!" Cordy was impressed. "I've never seen him move that fast. In fact I don't think I've ever seen Giles run. What's the big emergency anyway?"

Willow moved into the room as Buffy and Angel appeared in the doorway with a very broken Oz.

"Oh" Cordy stood moving her chair towards them.

"He hasn't stopped humming since we left the bar. It's like he's not there." Willow said sadly as Angel and Buffy sat Oz in Cordy's chair where he began rocking again.

Over in the lift the other Oz started to giggle like a hyena.

"What's so funny?" Cordy snapped. "You know you are really annoying."

"Oh stop! You're breaking my heart." He laughed.

"If only that were true. Come on, share the joke."

"Oz aint there. I'm all that's left." He collapsed in laughter.

"I fail to see the humour." Buffy snarled.

"Buffy. Isn't that a dingoes song?" Angel leant closer to Oz so he could hear better.

"How would you know a dingoes song?" Xander asked as he and Giles struggled through the door carrying Chrissy.

"I lurk." Angel explained.

"Recently?" Buffy asked quietly.

He was spared responding by Willow's approach.

"He's right, it's a dingoes. It's 'dead again'. One of Oz's." The red-head confirmed grimly.

"Why does it matter what he's humming? He's gone crazy. He could be humming 'Happy Birthday', it wouldn't make a difference." Cordy said still glaring at the caged Oz.

"If he's humming a dingoes song it means a lot." Angel said looking over at Giles. There was a flicker of understanding in his eyes.

"Of course. It takes a conscious mind to remember a song written by yourself." Giles said, taking the reins. "If Oz is humming his own song it could be to remind him of who he is. Oz is trying to stay in control."

"So Oz is still in there? Why wont he respond to us?" Willow asked crouching down to look into his hooded face. The black pools that replaced his blue-green eyes were un-reactive.

"Could be any number of reasons. This isn't a common problem so there aren't many recorded instances. It could be a form of meditation or comfort even."

"Comfort? Acting like a crazy is comforting?" Cordy's attention had been drawn to the real Oz.

"When a baby or child cries, it's mother will sooth it's upset by rocking and singing to it." Angel explained. "If that's what Oz is doing then we have some time. As long as he's humming his song it means he's in control on the inside." He turned to Xander and Chrissy. "Don't tie her up." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Xander muttered leaving the unconscious girl on Angel's bed.

"Won't her presence upset Oz like it did in the bar?" Willow worried.

"I don't think Oz is in a state to know who's here and who's not. The Oracles said that Cathy is the key. We have them both in the same room so it's a good start." Angel tried to sooth her worries.

"So what do we do now?" The red-head look from the vampire to the watcher.

"There's very little written about werewolves that has any truth. Most is folklore." Giles said picking up the book he'd been reading before the others returned. "The only thing that ties any of this together is the same belief that the symbol of Luna has an effect on the wolf even without a full moon." Giles laid the book open on the table for the others to see.

"Loony?" Xander asked earning impatient looks form the others.

"Luna." Giles corrected despite thinking better of it.

"That's the symbol on the drum." Willow said shaking her head. "Why didn't I spot it?"

"Obviously Cathy –or Chrissy is drawn to the moon Goddess by design."

"Someone's been helping." Angel muttered, having a fair idea who. _She promised it would work out and Oz just blurted out the story of his tattoo. How much of that was the Oracles?_ The corner of his mouth twitched as he suppressed a small smile.

"So is that symbol supposed to help us?" Buffy asked.

Angel was torn. Did he tell Oz's story? Break a confidence that Oz was hesitant to share? Would it even help their situation if the others knew? Movement on his bed caught his eye.

Chrissy stirred muttering incoherently. The gang watched in silence as she rose and moved towards Giles.

He looked into her face. Her eyes were black pools like Oz's.

Chrissy stopped and laid her hand over the symbol in the book.

"What's she doing?" Cordy whispered. Willow shrugged and went to place her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No! Don't touch her." Giles halted her. "What is she saying?"

Listening for a moment Willow played the words through in her head.

"She's reciting the words to Oz's song."

"A song he isn't humming anymore." Xander pointed out moving nervously away from the werewolf.

XxXxX

"This could be dangerous." Buffy looked from one friend to another. "Ok we need to arm ourselves. If Oz is gone we are in big trouble."

"What's the plan?" Xander asked as they raided Angel's weapon store.

"I'm going with hit it in the head then run like hell." Cordy offered.

"Works for me." Xander looked at Cordy for a moment. _Still makes me tingle._

"Cathy no!" Buffy lunged to stop the girl as she approached Oz.

"Buffy wait. We must let things take their normal course." Giles said calmly as Angel gently restrained her.

"Giles, if she gets any closer he's likely to kill her."

"She might save his life Buffy." Angel said quietly.

"And if she saves his life with her own we will loose him anyway. Oz killed Veruca and it was part of what drove him away. If he kills someone he loves….."

"Ssshh!" Angel snapped as he watched Chrissy. Buffy tentatively looked back to the werewolf.

Chrissy knelt down in front of Oz. She didn't flinch when he growled at her. She reached her hand into his hood and gently ran her fingers down his face.

Willow watched intently and nervously, awed by the sudden calm that had fallen on the room, Oz included. He didn't seem agitated anymore. As Chrissy's hand revealed his eyes again Willow saw they had returned to their usual mix of blue and green. She looked over at the caged Oz. He was still as stone and as silent as the grave.

Gasps from the others brought her back to the real Oz and Chrissy.

She was kissing him. He was still semi-wolf and she was kissing him while rubbing a circle on his thigh.

Oz's clawed hands scratched at her back as he returned her kiss.

"This is obscene. I mean it borders on illegal doesn't it? What's the ruling on making out with wolfmen?" Xander sounded genuinely disturbed.

Buffy looked at Angel who remained impassive.

'_You know what's happening'_ she thought.

He looked at her hoping she would know what he was thinking. Angel knew Buffy really loved him the moment she'd kissed him while he still had his game face on. He was sure that's what this was about.

"Should we stop them?" Cordy was pulling a disgusted face.

"Wait. Watch." Angel said dragging his eyes form the slayer's face.

Xander threw him a look of revulsion then turned his attention back to Oz as he started to growl again.

"That doesn't sound good." Xander gripped his axe tighter.

With no other warning Oz stood suddenly, grabbed Chrissy and threw her over his shoulder slamming her down onto the chair he'd been sitting in, causing it to splinter.

"Definitely not good." Xander reiterated.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Have the gang just made a major mistake? is it too late? have to wait and see, or maybe i'll be nice and post the next chapter. i'll have too look and see.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: OOOOOO Oz not being a good boy, no scooby snacks for him!

* * *

Chapter 25

Without hesitation Angel threw himself at the lycanthrope knocking him to the floor. Oz growled and scratched at the vampire as they wrestled for control over the other. As Angel found himself on top he pulled his fist back but hesitated as he felt Oz's body jerk underneath him, he saw the wolf's eyes widen as he howled in pain.

"I barely touched him" Angel stood leaving Oz to curl into a ball.

"What did she do to him? Hey wait. Where did she go?" Cordy asked looking at the broken chair where the blond girl had landed.

No one was listening. They were all watching Oz writhe around howling. His claws scratched at the floor as if he was trying to escape. But as quickly as it had started he calmed until the only movement was his heaving chest as he struggled to fill his lungs with air.

Oz stayed curled in a ball for what seemed like an eternity. His head was spinning, every nerve and muscle throbbed so badly he was scared to move. As he drew deep, ragged breaths he tried to make sense of what happened. He didn't remember much after leaving the bar and what he did remember was bits and pieces.

As he swallowed trying to sooth his dry throat he noticed he could close his mouth completely and easily.

_No fangs!_ Gingerly he rolled to his side, looked at his hand and touched his face.

_I'm normal! Sweet J, I'm normal!_ Oz began to laugh quietly in sheer relief.

"Is he laughing? I can never tell with Oz." Cordy stepped towards him, holding her sword high. "Hey are you evil Oz or normal Oz?"

'_Evil Oz!' _Buffy and Angel whipped round to face the lift.

Empty.

Buffy raced over to see better. It was still locked and the lift was still down.

Angel watched her visibly relax as she joined the others again.

Oz knew they were watching and waiting for him to move. He was grateful no one had rushed at him. He wanted to be on his own but he knew he'd have to face them before he could leave. Reining in his mirth he pulled his hood down as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his fingers on his head. A small pleasure but one he was grateful for, so glad he no longer had claws. He pondered on it for a while as his body settled down.

"Hey" he said finally, slowly and shakily getting to his feet.

"Boy is it good to see you looking like you. Not that the other you isn't nice but you look much friendlier and less crazy." Cordelia rambled.

"Cordy, maybe you could fire up the coffee maker?" Angel said kindly.

"How are you feeling?" Willow ventured towards him.

"Oddly normal yet….." He looked around him. From face to face. Angel's eyes betrayed it first. Oz followed his gaze to the newly broken chair.

'_Cathy!'_

"Where'd she go?" He looked up at the slayer as she stepped towards him.

"We don't know. One minute she was there the next she was gone. Oz where are you……?" She didn't finish her question as the door closed behind the boy. "Angel?"

"I'll follow. Make sure he's ok." He sighed waiting 'til he'd heard the street door close before following.

"Well that was rude. I'd at least expect a 'thank you' or 'see you later' from him. Just goes to show. You think you know a person……" Cordy twittered on as she fussed with the coffee machine.

"Cordy, shut up." Willow said a little more harshly than she'd intended.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Angel and I might have missed out on paying customers running around after him and the flake."

"Oh do stop being tiresome Cordelia." Giles scolded, trying not to raise his voice.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked.

"I suppose we pack up and go home. We are no longer of any help. Angel and Oz are safe, the rest they have to sort through by themselves. Our work here is done."

"Ok Yoda. I'm all for going home but how do we do that? Oz brought us here remember?" Xander pointed out flopping in an arm chair.

"Angel's got a car." Cordy said absent mindedly.

"We can get a coach." Giles sounded quite chipper about the idea.

"Why would we want a fat, balding man with a whistle screaming at us? Are we running home?" Xander teased.

"Fine. A BUS then if you must be pedantic. We can look into that in the morning. Willow any news from Tara?"

Willow shook her head. "Alls quiet on the Sunnydale front."

"Wow, I'd be figuring for the nasties to party while I was away." Buffy said puzzled but happy. "Oh well everything is of the good at the moment. I'm beat." Buffy yawned stretching.

"Yes, it's been a very tiring few days emotionally." Giles agreed.

"Yeah. When did our lives go so 'Dawson's Creek'?" Cordy complained.

"Our lives are way cooler than Dawson's Creek. We stare death in the face." Buffy countered.

"Does that mean I'm Pacey?" Xander stood grinning. "Because I could live with being Pacey."

"To be Pacey you'd have to be funny." Cordy bit back with a little smile.

"Guess you'd be Jen then. Tart with a heart. A little tiny heart but you've proven it's there!"

"Please. My hair would never see that much bleach and teasing and I have way better dress sense!" The twos banter carried on out the door.

"I guess Willow is Joey. Which leaves Buffy as Dawson!" Xander called out so they'd hear.

"Hey!" Willow called after them. "I am in no way like Joey! I don't whine that much do I?"

"And my forehead is no where near that big!" Buffy yelled after the three heading up to the street. "Is it?" She turned to Giles who smiled.

"No. It's fine. Tell me. Who's Dawson and how does he own a creek?"

"Come on England. There's still so much for you to learn about the New World's ways." Buffy teased heading for the door.

"Teenagers." Giles smiled ruefully as he followed the slayer back to the hotel.

XxXxX

It didn't take Angel long to work out where Oz was heading. Taking the sewer trail he arrived at 'Starsky's' just as Oz's van pulled up.

He watched the young man hesitate before venturing into the bar.

Stopping just inside Oz knew she was here, He moved further inside. It didn't take him long to spot her. She was waiting tables, laughing and smiling at the punters.

"You know talking helps" Angel voice came from behind him.

Oz shrugged. "She's ok. No point in upsetting things."

"You know better than that."

Oz sighed. He knew she was unhappy, that all the smiles were an act, he could feel it. But looking at her she wasn't Cathy. She was Chrissy now.

Angel retreated to the shadows.

'_What will be will be.'_ A voice said in his head. He watched as Chrissy and Oz's eyes met. They just stared, neither moved for a while, then Oz dropped his head sadly and disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway.

Angel heard the van's tires squeal as Oz sped off. He let out a heavy sigh and shaking his head decided to make sure Oz got home in one piece.

XxXxX

"Hey guys. I'm going to phone Tara. I'll see you guys up there." Willow said as they neared the hotel.

"Everything all right?" Giles asked.

"Just want to check in with her. I haven't spoken to her properly since I hung up chasing after Oz." Willow sounded twitchy.

"Ok. Will, you don't need to explain phoning Tara." Buffy soothed noticing her friend's agitated stance.

"I know. It's just I……. and she……. and Oz….. and, well I just need to talk to her."

"Ok it's far too late for me to cope with nerd-weirdness. I'm going home. As much as I love spending time with you guys, I like my bed a whole lot better and it's been a while so, see you guys. Only not too soon okay? I've been frowning a lot since you arrived at that's so not good for my skin. Bye safe journey." Cordy said brightly as she flounced off down the block.

"Should someone walk with her?" Giles wondered.

"Nah. Any vamp would have to be crazy to go after her. It'd probably stake itself after getting a lecture on how not to dress." Buffy said wearily climbing the stairs.

"Wont be long." Willow called after them. Taking a deep breath Willow lifted the receiver in the phone box.

"Tara? Hi sweetie." She said nervously. "So what do you think? Can we?"

"It's do-able. I don't know Willow, you know how they feel about things like this."

"But if it helps in a good way it can't be bad. Please Tara. I have to do this but I can't do it without you."

"I'm still not happy about this but ok."

"It's not dangerous is it? I mean as long as we know what we're doing."

"I guess not."

"And I've done it before. We'll not exactly that but similar.

"I've got it all set up here. Ready?"

"Ready." Willow smiled into the phone. She knew Tara would help her. She felt a twinge of excitement at what they were about to do.

XxXxX

As Willow approached Oz's trailer she saw him carrying a box out to his van.

"Oz? What are you doing?"

"I've decided it's time to go." He started back towards his trailer, Willow following.

"You're running away?"

"I'd call it moving on." He started throwing his clothes in a duffle bag. Willow had deja vu except this time she was annoyed rather than upset.

"You're not going to even try getting her to come back?"

"Why would I? She left me remember?"

"Ok look I know you're not a jerk so stop pretending to be one! You love her? Then make her listen. Make her see that you don't blame her, that you're not angry at her."

"I can't honestly say that. When I look at her I don't see Cath. I see who she is now. So I'd be forgiving someone I don't really know. So how do I know that I do?"

"She's still Cathy on the inside. She has the same memories and emotions as Cathy now; she just looks different and has a heartbeat. How will you know how you feel if you don't talk to her? You're not a coward Oz. Do you want to spend the next few years regretting not clearing the air before you leave?"

Oz stopped packing, let out a deep sigh and looked up at Willow. She had her 'resolve face' on.

"I just don't know what to say." He admitted. "I can't just say 'hey you nearly killed me but it's cool', you know?"

"Just start with how you feel. You're good at that. The rest will come."

He nodded and pulled his keys form his pocket.

"No time like the present." He left Willow standing in his trailer. She watched from the door as he rounded the back of the van to shut the doors when he stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

A/N: Ok you all knew i wasnt really gona kill Oz right? So will Oz sort things before he goes?

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Oz has a visitor.

* * *

Chapter 26

Oz just stood and stared as her in silence. Her eyes darted from side to side, refusing to look at him.

"Hey" he said finally and moved closer.

She moved along a little so he could sit.

"Hey." She replied, twisting her ring round and round on her finger. Now he was closer he could see how tired she looked, her eyes were red rimmed and her face tear stained. The bruise on her face from the chair looked incredibly sore.

"I was just coming to see you." Oz said tentatively.

"You're leaving." Oz didn't respond. "I had a dream about you." She said her voice shaking. "I hadn't saved you and were….." her voice trailed off.

"Hey, I'm still here. Sorry 'bout your face." Part of him wanted to hold her but he just couldn't do it.

"I would've thrown me too." She carried on, not letting him interrupt. "I was so scared you'd hate me if I came back. I figured you should hate me for something I could control instead of not."

"I could never hate you. I can't hate anyone." .

"Never thought I'd be the one who almost killed you." She paused and almost looked at him. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She stood up ready to leave. "Goodbye Daniel Osborne. Good luck." She leant down and kissed his cheek before leaving him sitting on the edge of his van.

Willow watched Cathy walk away. _Oz _she sighed _go after her._

"Cathy" Oz called after her but she didn't stop. He broke into a trot, grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him. "Don't turn around, I have to say this." He wrapped his arms around her for fear she might bolt.

She allowed herself to relax against him a little. Happy just to feel his warmth surround her.

"I…. I don't know what I'm doing when you're not around. It's like only half of me works. I keep going but I don't seem to get very far. Like my van when it has a flat tire. When you died…. I wanted to kill Angel for doing that to you. I've never felt like that before. Punch someone yeah but not actually want to kill someone. I was a mess. I cried! I never cry. Not in front of people anyway. It's hard to say this facing you 'cause you don't look like you and I haven't had time to get used to it yet." He heard her let out a little laugh.

"You think you got problems. I wake up and wonder who I am." She felt his arms tighten around her. It started to rain a little but they just stood. Neither moved nor spoke for a while.

"I…." Oz took a deep breath. "I love you." His voice was so quiet she barely heard him over the rain as it got heavier.

When she didn't say anything Oz released her and stepped away, allowing her to run. But she didn't. She just stood there. Slowly she turned to look at him. As she looked into his eyes Oz saw his Cathy. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a few seconds to respond. He was certain she was going to run. When the shock had passed he pulled her against him and slid his hand into her rain soaked hair at the side of her face. Above them thunder cracked making them jump apart. Oz hadn't noticed the rain had become so heavy.

Cathy grabbed hold and spun him so he was facing his trailer.

"Go" she said giving him a push. "I'm right behind you" she was giggling. "GO!"

Oz ran for the trailer, he could hear her right behind him. There was an almighty clap of thunder and the scene around them was lit up as lightening slashed around them. Oz looked up as he heard a gut wrenching scream and saw Willow in the door way, frozen in horror. He looked back and saw Cathy fall to the floor as a gigantic fork of red lightening stuck her.

XxXxX

"Oh my god" Cordy exclaimed as they pulled up at the trailer park.

"Willow!" Buffy went to jump out of the car.

"Buffy no! We're safer in here." Giles said sternly. "We must be sensible about this. Getting killed is not a reasonable option."

Cordy, Giles, Buffy and Xander watched in helpless horror as Willow battled to get Oz inside.

XxXxX

The ground around Cathy's lifeless body burst into flames. Oz tried to get to her but was stopped in his tracks by streaks of fire falling around him.

"Oz you have to get inside." Willow kept trying to pull him away.

"We have to get her out of there."

XxXxX

"What is he doing?" Cordy peered at them through Angel's car window. "Get inside. Has he lost it completely!"

"Wait what's that?" Xander pointed over her shoulder.

"It's a ring of fire bug boy. I'd have thought even you would be able to work that out."

Xander thought about cutting her down with a scathing comment but he couldn't think of one.

"I'm meant the thing in the middle, miss 'I'm special, I have visions'. Didn't have a vision about this one did ya!"

"My visions come from the P.T.B. This is obviously a fluke occurrence."

"Freak occurrence." Giles corrected "Although Xander may be right. There does appear to be something in the middle."

Buffy wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were transfixed on the werewolf and witch – they were both clearly distraught. Oz kept trying to run into the flames.

"What is he…?" Buffy's whisper trailed off as a horrible thought occurred. "Oh no!" Buffy said aloud.

"Giles get the fire extinguisher from the trunk."

"Buffy, I don't think a little can of foam is going to put out that inferno." Cordy said.

As if on cue the fire rapidly died down.

XxXxX

Smoke started to obliterate any sight. But the heat from the fire had begun to die down.

"Will, what's going on?"

"I….I don't know." Willow answered as Oz moved slowly into the smoke. He could just make out Cathy lying on the floor. There were tiny flickers of fire still burning around her. The ground was completely black, not a trace of grass left except a small patch on which Cathy had fallen.

Oz hesitated before moving any closer.

"Be careful." Willow had followed staying a step behind.

_Who ever heard of RED lightening? _He looked round at Willow who was taking in the destruction the fire rain had created. Thunder continued to rumble as it moved away and the sky began to brighten as the cloud broke.

Back rigid and muscles tensed he moved towards Cathy.

"Cathy?" He instantly felt stupid for calling her name. No one could live through that. He crouched beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder. He yelped as his hand felt the heat from her jacket.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked, coming closer. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the result of the fire.

"Her clothes are smoking and she's hot." Oz shrugged off his jacket and used it to turn her over. Willow gasped and Oz chocked at what they saw.

XxXxX

"Get a blanket form the van." Oz ordered. "Cathy?" He felt for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. "She's still alive" he said as Willow passed him the blanket. He laid it over her smoking clothes. He could hear voices calling their names getting closer.

"Over here" Willow returned their call. As the group came into sight they moved quickly to Oz's side and Xander put out what was left of the fire.

"What happened?" Giles knelt down beside the werewolf.

"That's what I'd like to know." Oz muttered. Giles looked down at Cathy.

"Oh my! We need to get her inside and you both need to dry off. Oz would you do the honours?"

"Yeah sure." He moved in a bit of a daze to Cathy's head while Giles lifted her legs. Together they carried her to Oz's trailer.

Once Cathy was in dry clothes and tucked up in Oz's bed he began to clean the black from her face.

"How is she?" Willow asked.

Oz shrugged. "Well she's not badly burnt. Just a little on her hand and forehead."

He stared intently at her face. "I don't get it. How?"

"I……I did a spell to change her back. So she looked like her again." Oz suddenly went still.

"But it didn't work." She finished quickly before he could say anything.

"What kind of spell?" Giles appeared behind her.

"I… I reworked the one we used to restore Angel's soul." She looked round at Giles and saw the annoyance on his face. "Tara helped. We thought we'd missed something when it didn't work so Tara went over it again. We'd done everything right. It said it needed to be done with pure intent and love."

"You silly witch. When did you do this….spell?"

"Last night." Willow whispered.

Oz still had his back to them.

"Is this because of that spell?" He didn't turn.

"I'm afraid it may be. Black magic should never be left uncompleted. I suspect the love that was needed was your love for her. The spell must've been completed when she came to see you. After a few hours intermission between casting and completion the spell would have grown old and mutated in a way so the outcome was unfortunately a violent one. The spell appears to have done its job but we won't know if any damage has been done until she wakes."

"Should we take her to hospital?" Willow's voice cracked a little.

"A hospital can't help her. This has been done by a supernatural force. There are no medicines a hospital can provide that will help."

"The lightening was red." Oz whispered gently taking one of Cathy's hands in his.

"What?" Willow stepped towards him.

"Go away." Oz said as calmly as his emotions would allow.

"Oz I'm sorry I was…."

"Get out." He interrupted his voice little more than a whisper.

"I was just…"

"Willow. I think you should leave Oz alone for a while." Giles ushered her out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Willow closed the door behind her.

"What can we do?" Oz looked up at the librarian. Giles felt a pang of guilt. He felt responsible for Willow's dabbling in magic.

"All we can do is wait. Why don't you get some air? I'll call if there's any change."

Oz nodded once. "I'll be upstairs." And with that he left.

_Upstairs?_ Giles thought. A few moments later he heard footsteps on the roof.

"Upstairs." Giles smiled to himself a little, understanding.

XxXxX

"Hey, What'cha doin'?" Buffy called as she climbed up onto the trailer roof.

"Watching the neighbours. Own private soap opera."

"She'll be ok." Buffy blurted out. _Way to play it cool Buffy! _"She'd Angel's sister, kinda runs in the family to survive."

"You didn't see that lightening. No one could survive that. She's human now. Whatever she was before, she might have stood a chance, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well her heart's still beating……..Can I ask something?"

"You can ask."

"What's it like? You know, the person you love suddenly having a heartbeat."

"I don't know. I haven't really had time to process. The whole alive thing hasn't sunk in yet."

"I wonder why?" Buffy quipped. "Colour me surprised."

"I want things the way they were."

"All things?"

"Ok maybe I can live with the whole her being alive part." He said with mock exasperation. "But she had all these powers and now she doesn't. How's she gona take that?"

"I don't know Oz. I wish I did. I'll tell you what I do know. She's a strong person and I'm pretty sure she loves you. Whatever happens you'll get through it together." She studied him for a moment with her piercing eyes. "I can never tell what you're thinking but I know what I'd be thinking so…. No. You're not like us."

"Huh?"

"You and Cathy are nothing like me and Angel. Ok there are a few minor similarities but there is a gigantic difference. You have a chance to make this work. She's alive…. That's a pretty good start."

Part of Oz wanted to tell Buffy that she had know what it was like just for one day. But Cathy had sworn him to secrecy and Oz kept his secrets. Looking at Buffy he knew it would only serve to add to the pain she already felt over Angel.

"Did you get in touch With Angel?"

"Cordy did. He'll be along after dark."

"How's he doing? Is he ok?"

"Hmmmm. You're asking the wrong person. He doesn't really talk anything but shop with me anymore."

"Must be hard. I mean how many guys do you know have sisters that come back from the dead twice and two women who beat him until he bites them?"

"How d'you…."

"Cathy told me. She said he tried to run. Never did make much sense for him to hurt you on purpose when he'd all but resigned himself to death. Not when he still had his soul."

"Good old logical Oz."

"Logic hasn't been a strong point. If I'd been logical I'd have graduated sooner and sat at home doing nothing, not getting into trouble. Not moving here and getting into more trouble. This time nearly saw me kill...me." His face screwed in puzzlement at the flow of that sentence.

"Guess even the great and powerful Oz loses his head sometimes. At least your honey didn't try to suck us all into hell."

"True."

"I've decided everything happens for a reason. Normally sick and twisted and nasty reasons but there are reasons. I think."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Isn't it kind of depressing? The whole being in control thing."

"A little. Kind of exciting too though."

Buffy looked and saw a twinkle in his eye.

"You could be extremely dangerous, you know that?"

"Three nights a month."

"No, I mean as a person. I think you have this whole thing worked out. No one suspects but behind closed doors you have a twisted streak just like the rest of us." He looked a little confused. "Think about it. Xander makes jokes at really inappropriate moments and attracts weirdos and freaks. Will brings marshmallows to demon toasting. I date destructive guys and you…"

"Go out with witched who are likely to get me killed?"

"Well I suppose you could put it that way. I was just going with the theory you kind of like a bit of danger."

"I think I've had my fill for a while."

Buffy gave him a sad smile. He gave a start as he heard a distant rumble and saw a streak of lightening on the horizon.

"At least it's not red this time." He mumbled.

Buffy looked at him in the fading light.

"Red?"

"Yeah, red."

"Oh… I think its heading away from us."

"Could be. Animal cracker?" he held out the box.

"It's the last one. You sure you don't want it?"

"Suddenly not hungry."

"Hey look I got…." She held it in the light. "I got a monkey."

Oz clenched his jaw and Buffy kicked herself.

"Will didn't mean to hurt her. She thought she was doing the right thing."

"I know…I'm…" Oz found it hard to breathe. "I took it out on her and I shouldn't have. I'll talk to her."

"You're not wrong to be angry. I would be if she'd done it to me. I just thought you should know."

"I know." He sighed. "I get the message." Oz gave her a half smile. "Sun's going down. Angel will..." He was cut off by Xander slamming the door open making the whole trailer shake.

"Buff? Oz?"

"Up here" Buffy called down leaning over the edge. Oz followed.

"Hey" he said simply. _Typical Oz _Xander thought.

"What are you two doing up there?"

"Neighbour watching." Oz explained.

"Oh. Right. Makes…..sense. Oh…um yeah. Cathy's moving around. Still asleep but she'd shifting." Buffy looked at Oz. He just kept looking at Xander.

"Wana go in?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

A/N: aaahhhh i love buffy and Oz moments. They should have had more in the show. So what youn guys think? still reading?

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Only about three chapters to go. (I think) I finished ages ago so i can't quite remember. Any ways here's the next part, lots of Angelness for you purplepebble and all other Angel fans.

* * *

Chapter 27

"She hasn't woken yet. She's been mumbling but I suspect that she's dreaming rather than trying to communicate." Giles explained.

Oz went to sit on the side of the bed.

"I'm here baby." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. He didn't notice Buffy, Giles and Xander leave. He lay down next to her and stroked the top of her head as he watched her sleep. After a few moments Cathy curled into the warmth of his body nestling her head under his chin.

XxXxX

"They're both sleeping" Angel said after poking his head through the door.

"Maybe we should leave. I mean it's cramped, I'm tired and this should be a private thing shouldn't it?" Cordy ventured earning looks of shock from most. "You're still not over this? Ok look. Contrary to popular opinion I do actually care about people, generally, sometimes. I have to, working for dead guy walking. And thanks to Doyle I have to work for Angel because there is no way I am putting up with those mind exploding visions without getting something out of it!"

"I think, eee gods I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, Cordy is right." Buffy interjected. "There's not much we can do but wait. Although maybe one of us should stay just in case. Xander? You ok staying? Just because you can drive if you need to."

"No probs. No full moon so I'm ya man."

"I'm going to hang around for a while. I want to be here if she wakes." Angel said quietly.

"You two boys better play nice!" Buffy warned, looking at Xander.

"As long as he keeps his fangs to himself everything will be copasetic."

Angel hadn't been listening, Buffy thanked her lucky star… assuming she had one.

"Xander, don't start. You two sure you'll both be ok here? Together?"

"We'll be just fine" Angel said sounding distracted. Buffy wanted to put her arms around him. She felt a little jealous of Oz. He could have what he wanted. She wanted to feel safe and loved in Angel's arms but she knew it would only spell trouble.

He was acting so coolly about everything but she knew he wasn't feeling it. He couldn't be. His sister has died twice because of him. She knew him well enough to know he must be feeling guilty and nervous at least, if not terrified, that Cathy would never speak to him again.

Angel looked up and saw her staring at him. He tried to stay expressionless but when she looked at him like that it took every ounce of strength not to reach out for her so it would all go away.

"Buffy, ready to go?" Cordy asked, jingling the car keys.

"Yeah" she said leaving the trailer followed by Giles.

Angel sighed inwardly.

"Angel, what are you doing about getting home?" Cordy asked the vampire.

"I'll leave before day break or duck in Oz's van."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." She bounced out the door leaving only Xander and Angel. They looked at one another.

"Donuts?" Xander asked. "Of course, you don't eat donuts. Dumb question."

"Donuts sound good." Xander looked at Angel in surprise. "I like comfort food as much as the next guy." They looked round as Oz's bedroom door slid open.

"I'm going for donuts, you want some?" Xander asked Oz.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Back in a bit. - Oh Oz, can I borrow your van? It's dark and kinda scary out there."

Oz pulled the keys from his pocket and threw them at him.

"Be careful." He called quietly as Xander left.

"Everyone else gone?"

"Yeah. They figured there were too many people." Angel followed him to the sofa. It wasn't big or particularly comfy but what did he expect from a trailer. He was surprised the bed was separated from the rest.

"Needed to talk to Willow. I was kinda mean."

"I'm sure she'll understand you were upset."

"Yeah maybe. I have to say sorry though. Guess it'll have to wait." He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

They sat in silence for ages. Finally Oz looked up at Angel.

"How are you doing? Everyone seems so concerned about me but she's your sister. Its gotta be fairly freaksome for you."

"It's strange. Mostly I feel sad. I've killed her twice and she's still here. She…." He was cut off by a crash coming from the bedroom. Angel and Oz scrambled to the door.

XxXxX

"Dammit." Cathy cursed as she hit the floor. She heard the pounding of footsteps and with seconds the door flew open.

"Cath?" Oz went to her side.

"What happened?" Angel crouched in front helping Oz detangle her from the bed sheet.

"I just got my foot caught. Nothing broken." She smiled weakly as she stood. Oz steadied her as she swayed a little.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok…a little hungry though." She caught her reflection in the small mirror next to the door.

"What the….?" She moved towards it, her eyes never leaving her reflection. All colour drained from her face. "This is just _so_ not funny. What are they trying to do to me? Send me completely off my rocker?"

Oz looked at Angel. _What do I say?_

Angel sighed. "It wasn't the PTB. Willow did a restoring spell. She didn't mean to hurt or upset you. She thought she was doing the right thing."

"Oh. Well. That was...umm…. a nice thought. So I look like me again but I sound American. Confusion abound today."

Oz heard his van pull up.

"That was fast. You look in need of serious sugar." Oz put his arm around her shoulders. "Have a donut or six and we'll try to explain stuff." Cathy looked up at him for the first time and nodded. Angel backed out and went to let Xander in.

"You ok other than confused?"

"I guess. You?"

Oz smiled his lop sided smile. "I'm better now." He kissed her quickly and pulled her as close as he could.

"Um, Oz, honey. Oxygen is a bit of an issue these days."

He pulled back and smiled at her for a moment then kissed her again, this time slowly and softly before leading her out to the table.

"Didn't know what you guys liked so I got some of everything. Hey Cathy. Looking good for a human bar-b-que." Xander smiled.

"Bar-b-que?" Cathy looked from Xander to Oz to Angel.

"Part of the whole explaining thing." Oz squeezed her hand and steered her to sit in front of the donuts.

Cathy gasped alarming the men.

"Chocolate iced with sprinkles! My favourite."

Xander, Oz and Angel all looked at each other and chuckled as they sat themselves down and reached for a donut each.

"Paranoia running high today fellas?" Cathy teased in between bites.

"Just good all round to have you back." Xander voiced the others thoughts.

"Thanks Xander. Sorry 'bout flooring you back in Sunnydale."

"No big. I look at it this way. If a girl floors me it means she likes me." He grinned like a Cheshire cat only less creepy.

"Lots of girls '_like_' you then?"

"Oh yeah. Got the scars to prove it."

"Mmmm. Not many things better than a chocolate donut." Cathy slid Oz a cheeky look. "Except……" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ice cream." Oz interjected knowing what she was getting at. He stood and went to the refrigerator as a warm flush crept up his neck and across his usually pale cheeks. He pulled out a tub of ice cream, thankful for his gift of quick thinking.

"Cookie dough?" Oz plopped the tub down on the table witha handful of spoons.

"Read my mind." Cathy laughed. She liked it when he got embarrassed.

Angel sat quietly eating his donut watching the other three laughed and chat. He watched Cathy's face through Oz's explanation of the events over the past few days. Her expression hardly changed.

_Keeping it on the inside in front of people. _Angel almost smiled to himself as he realised they had that in common.

"No more blood." Cathy suddenly said after the conversation lulled.

"Random comment." Oz looked at her quizzically.

"Never mind." She stopped herself from elaborating for Angel's sake. There was so much she wanted to ask him and tell him but now she was no longer 'undead' she felt awkward and thought it'd be insensitive. She had hardly spoken to her brother in over two centuries. Just those few moments before she 'died' again. Which begged the question, if she is now alive and human….

"How old am I?" Cathy asked.

Angel could tell by the look on her face, it was never meant to be said out loud.

"Well how old were you when you died?" Xander asked. "The first time I mean."

"Fourteen." Cathy and Angel said in unison causing them to lock eyes.

"Well you definitely don't look fourteen." Xander pointed out. His eyes flicking to Oz who was frowning silently at his glass of water whilst absently sucking the glaze from the donut from his fingers.

"She aged slowly as a…. a…" Oz shrugged when he realised he really didn't know what she used to be.

Xander was surprised that Oz spoke. He looked like he was in a world of his own. "You must be 20 by now I guess."

"June 22nd" Angel said simply.

"Uh-huh. You wana let us in on the rest of that thought there?"

Oz smiled a little as Xander desperately tried not to finish with 'Dead Boy'.

"Cathy's birthday. June 22nd."

"We missed your birthday in the summer." Oz jumped up and almost ran to his kitchen drawer and rummaged, ignoring the bemused looks of the others.

"Full house" he said as he returned to the table, stabbing the remaining chocolate donut with a cake candle and lighting it.

"Where'd you get that?" Cathy giggled.

"You. Left over from my birthday."

"Isn't it bad luck?" Xander asked.

"Not if you don't sing." Cathy replied looking at Angel. "Which is lucky for all concerned."

For a second Cathy would've sworn Angel blushed ever so slightly.

"Make a wish." Angel said. His voice level and completely unfazed.

"I don't think I need to. Be pretty greedy to keep wishing after the last week. Even if it has been scary as hell, it's all worked out ok in the end. Everyone is safe and well, disasters were avoided. All in all it could've been worse." Cathy simply blew the candle out and split the donut into four pieces. She pushed the plate to the centre of the table and indicated for the boys to take a piece.

"No fun having it by myself."

"You're a true lady." Xander said round his mouthful. The others just looked at him in mild disgust.

"And on that note, I'm heading off." Cathy said standing. "You guys have fun."

Oz watched her go back to the bedroom. He wanted to go with her but he knew he'd just lay there not being able to sleep. _Too many thoughts._

"She's going to be fine. " Angel said.

"Mmm maybe." Oz was sure some of that was an act.

Cathy was gone less than a few minutes when she suddenly darted back out of the bed room. She grabbed Oz's and Angel's hands and pulled them towards the door.

"Cathy, what…?" Angel stopped mid-sentence as she flung the door open.

"Wow" Oz said stepping outside. They all stood in silence staring up at the sky. A section was covered in so many stars it looked like someone had painted it white.

"The Milky way." Cathy whispered.

The last time Angel had seen it he'd been alone watching the world go by completely oblivious of the wonder above them.

"This is nuts." Xander said finally. "There we are in the middle of a big brightly lit city and we can see stars. I mean not just a few dotted in the sky, millions. Also, half the park is outside looking and not one has mentioned the rain of fire or the scorched ground."

"What scorched ground?" Oz asked touching the lush grass beneath his feet.

"Huh? You do remember what happened right? I mean you just explained it to Cathy."

"Rhetorical question. Pointing to the lack of scorch."

The four of them stared at the floor in the light thrown by the stars and trailer windows around them.

"I thought stuff like this only happened in Sunnydale." Xander sounded bemused.

"Mislead. Weird things are pretty much everywhere. People just pay a little more attention in the Hellmouth, well sometimes anyway." Oz countered.

"Big cities equal big bads in a more spread out area. Easier to ignore, so people do. Right Angel?" Cathy looked at her brother for confirmation while Xander looked back up at the sky in awe. She stroked her hand across the cool wet turf. Everything felt and tasted and smelt so much better being alive. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the fresh, wet grass. _Got to be one of my favourite smells _she thought.

"Mine too" Oz said to her. As her head snapped up to look at him he realised she hadn't spoken. A small smile played at the corner of his lips.

_Some things still remain._ He thought.

"Guess so" Cathy said looking at her brother.

XxXxX

Angel watched the pair. _She can still read minds. _He thought._ I wonder what other powers remain. _

Cathy looked at him again. _Mind reading isn't a demon power it's a gift from the PTB so I can read YOUR mind brother. As for the other powers, I'll find out in time._

"Right now all I want to do is sleep." Cathy stood rubbing the cold dampness from her fingers.

"What is the time anyway?" Xander yawned. Oz turned towards him.

"'Bout 2.45 am."

Xander noted Oz never wore a watch. "You can tell that from where the moon is right?"

Oz merely shrugged resisting the urge to smile. He took Cathy's hand and headed inside.

As Xander turned he saw the digital clock on the microwave through the window.

"Oldest trick in the book." Angel said over Xander's shoulder, clapping him on the back before heading in.

"Outwitted by a wolf. No change there I guess."

Angel couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. Between talking about the weeks events, the nonsense of fairytales and folklore he, Cathy and Oz had learned on their travels and Cathy's impromptu birthday he realised he knew more about his sister than he thought.

He said his goodbyes and agreed to see them tomorrow. Walking out in the fresh night air a bubble of happiness settled inside. But he knew better than to trust happiness. Cathy was human now and could come and go as she pleased and Oz had been planning on leaving. She'd be crazy to hang around. Sighing he stalked off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Poor Angel, alone again. So, any thoughts? Anyone still reading? Be nice to hear from you. All comments given a loving home...

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cathy listened to Oz's heavy, steady breathing as he slept. She was so entranced by it she almost forgot to breathe herself which, in the past wouldn't have been a problem but now it was essential. Trying to get her head round it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. All the things that plagued her as a vampire no longer were an issue, so why wasn't she jumping for joy? Why did everything seem so depressing?

She'd been laying there for hours waiting for sleep but it wouldn't come. There was far too much information buzzing around in her head and it made her restless. What did this mean for her and Oz? Could she handle Wolfie now she didn't have those powers? Would he really still want her now she was a relatively normal person….. a living, breathing, relatively normal person?

It felt like the walls were closing in on her, she needed to get out. Carefully she grabbed a jacket from the closet and snuck out the bedroom.

_Damn_! She'd forgotten Xander had stayed, still he was snoring so loudly she was sure the people across the trailer park could hear him. Keeping as quiet as possible she crept passed him and out into the dark, early hours of the morning.

_Now, see if I could pop in and out like I used to things would be much easier. _

Cathy walked through the gloomy streets to a graveyard. She used to feel at home in cemeteries, now she felt out of place and very alone. She had a grave thousands of miles away back home in Ireland along side her parent's and Liam's. And like Liam's her grave was empty. She shivered as she wandered through reading the names and ages of the souls that were laid to rest there.

XxXxX

Morning light broke through Oz's sleep. As he stirred he reached over to find Cathy's side empty.

"Cath?" He croaked sitting up. "Cathy?" Oz stepped out of the bedroom to find Xander snoring on the sofa but no sign of Cathy.

"Hey, Xander." He called a little less softly than he'd intended.

"Wha….." Xander jerked upright. "Oh, hey man."

"You see Cathy this morning?" He busied himself making coffee.

"Nu-uh, Sorry dude." He stretched, stood and rubbed the crick out of his neck. "She's probably gone out for a walk. First day alive an' all."

"Maybe."

"You don't think so?" Xander moved closer to his old friend.

"Not like her to take off without telling me." Oz shrugged.

Xander looked at Oz and saw the worry lining the boy's face. A twinge of guilt passed over him as he realised Cathy had snuck past him in the night and he hadn't stirred.

"If she's not back in a while, we'll go on a treasure hunt."

XxXxX

"How long has she been gone?" Buffy said nursing her second cup of coffee, watching Oz's inexpressive face across the table.

"We don't actually know." Xander shrugged. "We were in a place where the outside world just didn't come into it."

"Meaning you were asleep." Willow surmised.

"Pretty much. Come on I mean it was gone three am easy."

"Just amazing how so many things happen while you're asleep." Buffy teased, noticing Oz not reacting she ducked into his line of sight and frowned at him. "So. You know Cathy. Where would she go?"

"Anyone else getting de ja vu?" Xander asked. Willow shifted uncomfortably next to Buffy.

"So where's Giles?" Oz said finally, his voice deceptively level and even.

"He's checking out getting home or something." Buffy answered.

"Oh, right, yeah. Home." Oz's brows knitted together at the thought of it. " I might be able to help there. I was gona go and visit aunt Maureen so……"

"One thing at a time. First we find Cathy. Then we worry about getting home." Buffy said, smiling softly at the werewolf.

He nodded once in return and sighed. _Why isn't anything simple? Cath where have you got to this time?_

XxXxX

Sat perched on the rail of the pier she was staring out to sea. The world around her was bathed in gold, pink and purple as the sun set. She didn't hear the blond girl approach.

"Don't do it" the blond said, a smile touching her lips. The girl looked to her side where the blond now stood.

"Jump I mean. It's really not worth it."

"No guarantees." The dark haired girl responded.

"Have you been here all day? People were beginning to worry. Cotton candy?" Buffy held out the bag to Cathy.

"Thanks. I just needed some space, you know? Needed to sort things out in my head."

"I know that feeling. Still at least you didn't leave the city to do it."

Cathy looked at the slayer grimly. "I never said I was staying."

"I know I don't know you that well but running away isn't usually a good plan when there aren't life threatening nasties on your tail. Trust me it's more hassle than it's worth. Come on spill, what's the bug?" Buffy hitched herself up onto the railings beside Angel's sister.

Cathy stared at the horizon for a while then closed her eyes against the colours that were now beginning to make her eyes sting.

"Oz" She said.

"Oz? Don't you want to be with him?" Buffy was shocked. "I thought…."

"I love him to pieces; don't get me wrong, it's just…." Buffy looked at her expectantly. "I don't know if I can deal with the wolf anymore. For the last year I've been with him every full moon. Originally keeping the wolf in check. Oz can keep it at bay now but what happens if he loses control? Any powers I had- if they still exist are pretty weak for taking on a six foot werewolf. I can't protect anyone from him. And I can't protect him from the wolf." Cathy's eyes twinkled in the fading light as she felt them prickle with tears. "Then there's the whole being alive thing. For two centuries I spent what there was of my afterlife following Liam and worrying for everyone he met. Then you came along and made me worry even more. But there was another part of me that wanted it to go wrong the way it did. I knew it would be the end for me so when he turned I waited to be called, for them to end it all for me, to let me rest but they didn't. Now I am free I don't know what I'm doing. I was listening to Oz's breathing and I almost choked forgetting to breathe myself. What am I supposed to do with the next sixty years or however long I make it for in this life if I have trouble remembering to breathe? Everything's different now. I only had to worry about him so he was the only problem before, now I have a life to work out, everything just seems….. huge. You know?" Cathy had spent the whole speech with her eyes closed and barely took a breath. Buffy just sat and listened.

"You sound like Oz and a little like your brother." Buffy said warmly. "But if there's one thing I've learnt from Oz it's to take your fears and use them to your advantage. Oz uses all aspects of the wolf to look after himself and others." Buffy sighed. "Are you really willing to give up something that could be so wonderful because of fear? You don't know what you can and can't do still so it's all 'what ifs?'! And 'what ifs' are dangerous so you have to fight them. Fight for what you want. Yeah it's hard and you have to fight every day of your life, no matter how tired or scared you are. But it's the only way to enjoy any part of life. And when life is good, it's the most amazing feeling."

"Good advice Buffy, ever thought of listening to yourself?"

"Not until listening to you. I guess I never really thought about it before because I didn't want to. Angel really did do all those things he always said were for me because it was what was best. I always thought it was because he was a coward or because he didn't care."

"Wrong."

"I know, I feel really stupid and selfish. All the time I was thinking about how much he'd hurt me and how I was feeling and coping when he was probably hurting too."

"Yup, he was. Look Buffy it's human to think about how you feel when someone you love hurts you and lets you down. It's almost impossible to think about anything else or how they feel. He loves you and always will. But he has to do right by the rest of our world that means not having you. I've known you all a lot longer than you've known me, I've seen you all grow up together and your heartache. No one has ever loved him the way you do and never, ever in two hundred and fifty odd years has he been as in love with anyone as he is with you."

Buffy looked at Cathy and they gave each other watery smiles.

"You know Oz…..

Cathy looked up at the slayer when she stalled. Following her sight line, she realised as the darkness had fallen the vampires of the city had decided they'd found easy targets.

XxXxX

"Well, well. I'd heard the slayer was in town. Never thought I'd be the one lucky enough to have a nibble." One of the vampires taunted.

The girls jumped down to the pier floor and adopted fighting stances.

"There must be at least fifteen against us two."

"Could get very pointy with all those teeth. We don't have much choice. Might as well go out kicking and punching. I'll try to get help."

"How?"

'_Like this', _a voice said inside Buffy's head. _I'll try to get in touch with Oz and Angel._

"Come on Slayer- quit stalling. What's the matter? Too many of us for you? By the time this is over you're going to be begging for me to kill you."

"Oh, that's original! Who's stalling now?" Without warning Buffy slammed her fist down on the wooded railing they had been sitting on, splintering it. Cathy caught a piece of flying wood.

"Good reflexes." Buffy acknowledged as a vampire launched itself at her.

"Thanks. Taught myself." Cathy replied, landing a heavy kick on a vampire's chest, causing him to stumble backward. As he lunged at her again she plunged her make-shift stake into his chest as Buffy dusted hers.

"Cool. You're ….not bad" Buffy round-housed a vamp backwards then buried her fist in another's jaw.

"Girl……on her own…in L.A." Cathy was knocked to the floor. She hardly had time to breathe before the demon was on top of her. She struggled to free the stake from between them as she felt its fangs pierce the skin on her neck.

"Get off me you filthy….." Cathy finished her sentence by plunging her hard won stake into its back. She jumped to her feet feeling surprisingly alert after her close encounter.

"You ok?" the slayer called.

"Just……….peachy." she replied dusting another vampire, driven by her anger for the one that bit her. Looking around them Cathy realised the fifteen that started the fight had re-enforcements waiting in the wings.

"Uh….. Buffy?" Cathy backed up towards the slayer.

"Yeah?" Buffy looked up. "Oh, this is getting…."

"Dangerous? Pointless?" Cathy finished.

"Pretty much."

"The only way appears to be down." Cathy said looking around as they backed against the pier railing.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy whispered.

The girls suddenly heard the squeal of tires and the gunning of an engine as Oz's van barrelled onto the pier.

"Right on cue." Cathy muttered when the van struck some of the vamps sending them flying.

"There goes another van hood. His insurance must love him!" Buffy pointed out. "Every time he comes to L.A he rams something."

"Never claims, D.I.Y fix ups. He'll go to the scrap yard."

As the vamps remained distracted by the new-comers, Buffy and Cathy took their chance to attack again.

XxXxX

Angel and Oz sat frozen for a moment by the sheer number of Vampires.

"Vamp convention?" Oz looked at Angel.

"None that I was invited to."

"Just like old times." Oz sighed jumping out the van clutching his crossbows. He only managed to get one shot off before a Vamp pinned him to his door.

"You're not human." It said after punching him in the face.

"Not all the time, no." He could feel the wolf just below the surface sparking his adrenalin that block the pain he knew he'd feel later. The vampire loosened his grip slightly as an animalistic growl erupted from deep within Oz's chest.

"Well, well." It watched a yellow feral flicker shoot across Oz's eyes. "I didn't know your kind existed. I figured you were just a thing of people's imaginations and nightmare."

"You're not that widely acknowledged as non-fiction yourself."

Suddenly the Vampire exploded and Oz fell to the floor.

"Interrupting?" Angel said helping him up.

"Not an unwelcome interruption." Oz's eyes scanned the area. There were only a handful of vamps left. Cathy, Buffy and Angel obviously did a lot of damage in those few moments he'd been pre-occupied. Speaking of Buffy and Cathy, he noticed they were fighting dangerously close to the railings.

XxXxX

"You know……..if you can hold your own with this lot, Oz will be easy………to handle." Buffy called as she threw a few more punches.

"You think?"

Buffy didn't get a chance to respond as the vamp she was fighting got the better of her. It picked her up and hurled her at Cathy sending them both into what was left of the wooden rail, it gave way and they fell into the darkness of the sea below.

"BUFFY!" Angel yelled.

XxXxX

"Help them" Angel shouted at Oz as he tackled the two remaining vampires. Oz quickly took aim at one of them and let a bolt fly from his crossbow. Angel and the last vampire paused as Oz's bolt found its mark.

"Thanks." Angel said as it exploded into dust.

"Yeah well," Oz shrugged. He threw his jacket on the floor and climbed over the side of the pier.

"Cath? Buffy?" Oz dropped into the dark water below. The tide had come in and the water was a good way above his head as he scrambled back to the surface. Treading water he gasped for air as his body got over the shock of how cold the water was.

"BUFFY!"

The water was as black as ink and very still. All Oz could hear was the water lapping against the pillars and the disturbance his own body made. Everything else was deadly silent.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Ooooo where are they?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Oz? What are you doing?" Buffy called from the sand, trying not to shiver in her wet clothes.

He would have breathed a sigh of relief if his lungs weren't aching from the freezing water surrounding him. He swam as fast as his muscles would allow towards the beach, the tide helping him along.

His knees gave way as he staggered up the beach towards the girls.

"Hey." He said resting his arms on his knees.

"What were you doing?" Buffy tried not to laugh at the sopping werewolf.

"Helping you." The corner of his mouth twitched in a small smile.

"Looks more like skinny dipping." Cathy said trembling in the cold.

Oz looked down in the dim light from the pier, his wet shirt looked see through. The three chuckled as they made their way over to where Angel had parked the van during Oz's swim.

"You could've run round." Angel said opening the back doors.

"Lacked drama." Oz said reaching for the blankets left over from the full moon.

"Get in. I'll drive." Angel watched Buffy as she gingerly hopped in. her wet clothes making her feel self-conscious. She looked just like she did on her seventeenth birthday, the only difference was her hair was longer and now he couldn't hold her to warm her up.

As he drove he watched them huddle together in the back sharing the blankets and body heat.

"I need to go back to the hotel and change clothes." Buffy called.

"I got spares, guys clothes but they're dry and there's a space heater." Oz said trying not to let his teeth chatter.

"Plus it's closer." Cathy piped up.

"Ok, I'm sold. Caravan heaven it is."

"Strange interpretation." Oz said quizzically.

"Anywhere with dryness and heat is heaven."

"Point taken and noted." Oz huddled the girls closer as they continued to shiver.

XxXxX

The van had barely stopped when the soggy trio burst from the van. Oz yanked on his keychain and awkwardly unlocked the door with frozen fingers.

"I'll sort the heat. Can you do clothes?" Cathy asked.

"Yes I can." OZ threw open his cupboard and pulled out a couple of t-shirts, trousers and jumpers and handed them to Buffy and Cathy.

"There's…..um…towel…things under the….er sink." Oz could feel himself blushing, not knowing where to look with the slayer standing in front of him, clothes clinging to every curve.

"Thanks Oz. You are officially my favourite werewolf." She smiled.

"I can live with that" he nodded as she headed to the bathroom.

Cathy watched him with an amused look as he padded into his bedroom to change. She followed and closed the door behind her.

"And here I was thinking you were unflappable. If I'd known a wet t-shirt contest would do it I'd have tried it earlier."

Oz just looked at her for a moment before peeling off his wet t-shirt, trying to ignore the shadow of purple that tarnished one side of her face. Testament to the violence the wolf inside could launch on others.

"Wasn't that bad." He said dropping his shirt into the laundry basket.

"Oh please," Cathy crossed to the opposite side of the small bedroom. Keeping her back to him as she too began to peel off her wet clothes. "If you flapped anymore you'd have taken flight." She teased, turning her head to look at him. "Oz? You ok? I was only teasing."

Oz just stared for a moment, his brow creased.

"What happened to you're back?" He climbed over the end of the bed to get a better look. Cathy tried to cover herself with her t-shirt.

"Just a few scratches. No biggie. I'd forgotten they were there."

Oz stopped her t-shirt at her shoulders and began to trace the scratches with his fingers. He snatched his hand back as if he'd been burnt.

"That was me. The other night when you changed me back." He sat heavily on the edge of his bed.

Cathy pulled her t-shirt down and sat beside him.

"Hey, you're not going to get all funny on me now are you?"

"I hurt you." His voice mono-tone as ever.

"No you didn't. Well ok you did but it's all part of kissing a wolf. Besides you're back to normal now, a little jittery but basically normal. It's not like we'll have to do it again. Next time I kiss you under the full moon I'll just keep your hands out of reach." She turned his chin to face her. "It didn't hurt I swear and it doesn't hurt now….. although it's usually the girl's job to scratch the guys back." She gave him a wicked smile.

"I like to be different." He smiled a little in spite of himself.

"That's why I love ya. Now can we get changed. Wet jeans are really nasty when they dry. Sea salt is not skin friendly."

Oz leaned forward and kissed her.

"What's this? 'Look ma, no hands'?" She said catching her breath. They both looked down at Oz's hands still firmly clutching the comforter they were sitting on.

He stood, took hold of her hands and pulled her up into his arms.

"I thought you weren't coming back." He said into her damp hair.

"I wasn't." She said pulling back. "But Buffy's right. If I can hold my own against a gang of vamps without any magic then you on a full moon is gona be easy." She smiled

Oz smiled, he understood why she'd run.

"Still cold and wet." Cathy reminded him. He rubbed her arms then picked up her dry clothes and handed them to her before crossing back to where he'd dropped his own.

XxXxX

"Hey" Buffy said emerging from the bathroom.

"Hi" Angel stood from his place on the sofa. "Feeling better?"

"Suprisingly Oz's clothes fit me almost perfectly." She smiled moving closer to Angel.

"Well, he's not a big guy. Height wise I mean, he's not tall or bulky. Hot chocolate?" he asked clumsily pointing to the tub on the side."

"Sounds great." Buffy sighed.

"I'm on it." Oz said as he stepped out of his bedroom followed by Cathy. They'd been waiting for a good moment to leave when they heard the two talking.

"It's the only reason he buys milk." She teased, prodding him as he headed for the stove.

Angel sighed as he sat back down. He'd have liked some time alone with her. He didn't know what he would have said but then she sat next to him and he couldn't think straight. He tried not to look at her. Damp hair trailing down her back, cheeks and nose still red from the cold. Angel took off his coat and placed it round her shoulders.

"Look cold." He explained at her quizzical look.

"Thanks."

The four sat in silence as they drank their chocolate.

Buffy looked at the clock. "Where are the others? I thought they'd be back by now."

"They went back to the hotel." Angel said quietly, rubbing a spot on his mug. "I called Cordy to tell her we were all okay so they decided to call it a night."

"Guess I'll make a move. See you guys tomorrow?" Buffy stood looking at Oz and a sleeping Cathy.

"Oh hey, listen tomorrow. Thought we could all meet at Cathy's warehouse in the a.m? Work out home going plan?" Oz whispered.

"Ok sure. Well g'night." Buffy headed to the door.

"I'll walk you back." Angel mumbled, nodding goodbye to Oz.

"No. It's ok. No need for you to go out of your way."

He cleared his throat. "You've got my jacket so…."

"Oh right. Sorry." She begun to shrug out of his leather coat.

"No, it's fine it's in my direction."

"Buffy just let the man walk you back!" Cathy commanded exasperated, from Oz's shoulder, "Geez. Everything's a drama." She tried not to smile as she kept her eyes closed. She felt Oz's cheek move against the top of her head as he smirked a little at her outburst.

A few moments later Cathy heard the door close.

"Thank the stars!" She exclaimed easing herself upright. "Those two are a nightmare." She looked round at Oz to find him smirking at her, one eyebrow raised. "What?" she realised how much she'd missed those eyes. Oz's eyes said everything his expressions, or lack of, didn't.

"You realise you've just caused mischief."

"Maybe." Oz kept looking at her. "Okay, look they have GOT to get used to being around each other. They're fighting the same fight, same side and everything!" She made her eyes go wide trying to look innocent but the twinkle gave her away. "They have issues. They need to talk."

Oz lifted her hand to his lips then stood. He reached for her other hand and pulled her to her feet.

"As long as they behave." He said, a small lop-sided small twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"They will. You know, I'm still a little cold." Cathy said heading for the bedroom.

Oz took a deep breath as the smile crept across his face before following her.

_Sweet J is it good to be alive! _

XxXxX

"You think Oz and your sister are going to be ok?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence that had descended the moment they left the caravan.

"They're both strong people. They'll probably be just fine."

"You think they're going to get themselves into trouble, don't you?" Buffy knew Angel's unconvinced tone.

"Only if they look for it."

"Oz doesn't look for trouble." Buffy told him, confused by his statement.

"No. But she might. She is my sister after all."

"And nothing like you."

Angel snapped his head round and gave her a puzzled look in the darkness of the streets.

"She's open about almost everything. She follows her heart and what's right…….eventually."

"Following your heart can be deadly."

"So can doing what's right. If you follow your heart at least you'll have enjoyed life and not regretted doing the other because 'it's the right thing to do'"

"Buffy I…."

"Oh great!" Buffy exclaimed looking towards the sky as rain began falling again. "Someone really wants me wet tonight!"

"Come on. My place is closest."

They took off running down the street as the rain got heavier. They matched each other stride for stride.

Angel reached out and took her hand pulling her into the doorway of his office building when she looked like she'd run past.

XxXxX

"I'll get you a towel." Angel said striding through his apartment.

Buffy took Angel's jacket off and shook it. Surprisingly it had kept her relatively dry. He reappeared rubbing his hair dry and presented her with a fresh, warm, white towel.

"Thanks."

He nodded and padded over to the kitchen stripping his rain soaked shirt and hanging it on a chair.

"Can I get you anything?" he called heading for the fridge.

Buffy had been so preoccupied with his naked back she had heard him.

"Huh? What?" Buffy moved in behind him as he bent to look in the refrigerator for his glass of blood.

"Can I get you anything?" His muffled voice said again.

Buffy stared for a moment, a serious case of de ja vu washing over her.

"Got any cookie dough fudge mint choc chip ice cream?"

Angel spun a little too quickly in his wet shoes and lost his footing. He reached out to steady himself and ended up taking Buffy down with him.

"Sorry." He breathed looking up into her eyes. Neither moved. Buffy continued to stare. _Why did I say that? Angel doesn't eat ice cream._

"Are you ok?" Angel asked searching her face. _Does she know? Did Cathy or Oz tell her? What…? _He didn't have time to finish his thought as Buffy suddenly kissed him.

He knew he should stop it, it was wrong but it felt so good to have her this close again. He knew he'd regret it but he allowed himself a few moments feeling her hands on his face and chest. But as always for Angel, common sense kicked in pretty soon.

Reluctantly he pushed her away. "Buffy we can't."

"I know." She said sadly, hesitating before levering herself away.

"Sorry." He stood in front of her suddenly embarrassed about being shirtless. Crossing his arms to cover himself a little the slayer couldn't meet his eyes.

"I should go." Her voice cracked as she spoke, stepping backwards.

"Buffy wait. I'll walk you." Angel moved to his wardrobe.

Buffy didn't wait. She was out of the door and heading for the street before Angel knew she'd moved.

XxXxX

"You ok?" Oz entwined his fingers with Cathy's as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. It felt good to be curled up with her again. The warmth form her body was a drastic change from the chill of her former un-deadness.

"Been better. " She said honestly. Oz's body suddenly tensed so she gently kissed his neck. "Just a whole lot of things, you know. It's ….. a lot."

"Makes sense." He felt guilty for being glad she was there.

"Everything's different now. I'm alive. That's pretty huge to get my head round and I cant do all the things I used to. I don't know that my magic can hold you on a full moon."

"That's not really an issue is it? I mean, I chain, I hold on and wait 'til it stops."

"What if it doesn't stop and you wolf out completely?"

"I'll be chained and we'll deal, like we have done before. You don't need to be able to do all the things you used to, to be you. You're still you dead or alive, _Phenomenal cosmic powers_ or not."

Cathy giggled at the silly voice he used on the 'phenomenal cosmic powers' bit.

"At the end of it all, all that really matters is that you're still you. You with a heartbeat but still you." Oz kissed the top of her head. "No matter what happens or gets launched at us we'll deal like we always have and will."

"'kay." Cathy croaked.

He held her as close as possible not willing to let go and fell asleep with a small grateful smile on his face.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: althogether now... aaaaaahhhhhhh. but poor Buffy, so confused


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This scene is dedicated to my good friend Purplepebble who has sat with me forhours walkingscenes through, especially this one. Balloon juggling isstill one of my favourite games!

* * *

Chapter 30

Buffy ran bleary eyed down the street. There were still a few people on the streets, no one paid her any attention.

She desperately wanted to talk to Willow. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she paused as she reached the door of their room. Wiping the tears from her eyes she reached for the handle.

Willow had heard the footsteps stop outside. The others had fallen asleep long ago. Hopping up from the floor she quietly raced to the door opening it before Buffy had a chance. She made the slayer jump as she snuck out.

"Are you ok?" Willow whispered.

"What?"

"Oz called. Said Angel was walking you back."

Buffy shook her head as her face crumbled.

"Oh Buffy." The Witch wrapped her arms around Buffy leading her away from the door.

"I was really stupid, Will."

"Oh, Buffy. We all have our moments where we fell stupid. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Look at me. My good deeds tend to backfire. I thought I was helping and now Oz isn't speaking to me." Willow desperately hoping her stupidity would soothe Buffy's worries.

"You said he called." Buffy sniffed.

"Cordelia. He called Cordelia." She said sadly.

"He'll come round. He's embarrassed."

"Sounds like he's not the only one, huh? What happened with Angel?"

XxXxX

Cathy watched as Oz finally spoke to Willow and smiled as he hug her a quick hug.

"Anyone heard form the 'prince of Darkness yet?" Xander whined.

"No!" everyone chorused for the tenth time.

"So, any thoughts on the ice cream?" Willow whispered as she reached Buffy's side.

"Nothing. I could just be being silly. Maybe it wasn't déjà vu, just my brain playing tricks."

"You think?" Willow wasn't convinced.

XxXxX

"Something up?" Oz approached Cathy, perched on some old crates.

"Bad vibes. Something's upset our slayer."

"Angel?"

"Only logical explanation."

"Plus he's late. He's rarely late." Oz observed looking round the warehouse.

Cathy looked over at Buffy and Willow. "This could be bad. Do you suppose….."

"Uh-uh. No supposing. I don't suppose. Gets messy."

"I can't read minds this far away."

"Yeah but you can't exactly walk up to her and start looking." Oz watched a small smile creep across her lovely warm, pink lips.

_Down boy!_ He said to himself.

"I have an idea."

"I was afraid of that." He mumbled following her lead.

Out of nowhere Cathy magiked up a balloon and started tapping it into the air.

"Hey guys, fancy for a giggle while we wait for his dark lordish-ness to appear?"

XxXxX

Angel hesitated outside the warehouse's sewer entrance.

_Does she remember? What if she does? What happens then? What do I say? She won't believe the 'I had to do it for you' line again._

Angel shook his head as he went up the ladder and climbed out onto the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"……..skinny dipping with a chocolate elephant." Angel heard Oz's distinctive mono-tone voice cover the distance between him and the group of teens. He let the manhole cover slam down as he watched them collapse into laughter.

Cordy, Willow, Xander, Cathy, Oz and Buffy were all stood in a circle holding balloons. Giles stood by a pile of crates laughing, clearly enjoying watching what ever it was the kids were doing.

"Hey bro, catch!" Out of nowhere a balloon appeared in front of him. He snatched it out of the air.

"What's going on?" He said cautiously moving closer.

"We're playing a game. It's like truth or dare only without the dares." Cordy said brightly.

"Never in a million years did I imagine Cordelia Chase playing a party game." Xander said, his voice tinted with wonderment.

"Hey, I know how to have fun. Besides I do tonnes of things you'd never expect when I'm with you, but I've grown anyway." She stuck her tongue out childishly causing the others to smile at the irony.

"Come on Angel. Have some childish fun for once in two hundred years." Cathy begged.

"What's the deal?" He sighed.

"You have to keep the balloon in the air. If it drops below you're waist you have to answer a question truthfully."

"Ok." He shook his head in bewilderment. How did she get him into this?

After watching Buffy and Oz show off for a while Xander complained.

"Hey no fair! Slayer, Vamp and Wolfboy have extra good reflexes."

"Ok, supernaturals, one hand only." Cathy grinned.

"Skinny dipping with chocolate elephants?" Angel questioned Oz, eyebrows raised.

"Moments gone." Oz said simply, tapping his balloon into the air showing complete control.

Cathy dropped her balloon to get the game started again,

"What's the most cringe worthy thing Dead boy did when he was alive?" Xander asked, giving an evil smile.

"Um… probably," A wicked smile spread across her face. "Yup, hitting on mama's best friend!"

"What! When was this? Where was I?" Angel exclaimed, feigning ignorance and dropping his balloon.

"That's just sick. Unless she was hot." Xander said, fishing for details.

"She was!" Angel and Cathy chorused.

"And she made the best fresh bread." Angel said wistfully giving a chuckle.

"Angel, you dropped your balloon. Buffy your question." Willow said cheerfully.

Cathy stared at Buffy so hard her eyes began to sting. Then she heard it; _ice cream, ask about the ice cream. He freaked last night when you asked. He cant freak or run now._

"Oh lord." Cathy whispered to herself looking over at Oz.

"What's your favourite ice cream and why?" Buffy glared at the vampire.

"What kind of question's that?" Cordy exclaimed, plucking at the knot, avoiding looking at anyone. She knew where this was going and it wasn't somewhere the others should know about.

"What?... um…Well I.." Angel stammered.

_Articulate as ever brother dearest. He's never going to talk his way out of this._

Looking over at Oz again Cathy saw his eyes widen. He looked at her and she nodded.

A loud bang broke the silence.

"Damn!" A newly balloon-less Oz stage whispered, looking at his fingernails

"Guess playtime is over." Cathy announced. Throwing her balloon in the air she clapped her hands. Everyone's balloon disappeared except hers, which floated back down into her waiting hands. " I'll leave you all to your plans. I've gotta go to work."

"Now?" Oz said following her to the door.

"Cant leave 'em high and dry on caberet night. I worked my butt off learning it over the past two days. Nicely done by the way." She looked at her own balloon.

"Practice." He said frowning.

"Stop it." She scolded. "I know what you're thinking so stop. You didn't hurt me on purpose. I've gotta go. See you later?"

"I'll come by the bar. Maybe I'll bring the others." He smiled.

"Hey, where are you going with that balloon? I wasn't finished with mine." Xander said, charging at her.

Cathy had barely moved two paced when Xander tackled her and they fell laughing to the floor, the balloon exploding beneath her. They heard the others giggle.

"Smart move." Oz said sarcastically.

"You dingus! Get off." Cathy said good humouredly, Oz helping them to their feet.

"Here." Cathy magiked up another. "Enjoy"

"Sorry." Xander whispered. "Breaking tension." He nodded towards the Slayer and vampire.

"I got it." She whispered back. Winking at Oz she left praying all would be quiet and harmonious for all concerned.

XxXxX

Angel walked through the sewers slower than usual.

_What the hell happened? _He asked himself for the thousandth time. _Why did she remember the ice cream?_  
He was positive that no one had told her. If only he knew what had started her suspicions.

He made a mental note to thank Oz and Cathy. He'd been so flustered by Buffy's question he wasn't sure what had saved him but he knew it was down to them. Angel shook his head trying to unjumble things.

After deciding to leave that night, courtesy of Oz's trusty van, the others decided to kill some time by heading to the funfair on the pier. Giles had seemed quiet excited. Angel tried to imagine the watcher on a rollercoaster and found himself laughing as he continued his journey home.

XxXxX

"How does he do it?" Willow asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Buffy said.

"If I ride anymore I'm gona…… do something unpleasant." Xander groaned.

"Agreed" Oz replied absently rubbing his stomach.

"But…… It's Giles. It's just not normal." Cordy said in bewilderment.

"It's always the quiet ones." Oz ignored the others as the all raised their eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah? Something you wana share Oz?" Buffy teased.

Oz simply pursed his lips and looked the slayer straight in the eye before looking back at the big dipper.

XxXxX

Giles hadn't felt this kind of thrill in years, in fact it had been so long ago he couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a rollercoaster.

As the car climbed toward the sky he spotted five familiar figures on the ground. He could just make out Willow's red hair glowing in the sun light. He smiled at the thought of the five children together again. Then with a little sadness he reminded himself they were no longer children, they were each creating their own lives. He had no more time to ponder as he reached the summit. Adrenalin flushed his veins and as he threw his hands up and howled in delight, feeling the air rush over him.

XxXxX

Angel laughed out loud at the comedian as the others felt very lost.

"Guess you have to be a demon." Xander observed.

Buffy had never really seen Angel laugh out loud before, it was very surreal.

Giles looked around in quiet fascination. Such a mix of vampires, demons and humans. An Ano-movic demon was the last thing he'd expect to be a drag act. They were a violent race and generally nomadic.

A voice crackled over the P.A.

"Ladies, gentle-demons and everyone else, she's baaaaccckkkk! Please give a warm Starsky's 'Welcome back' to the one, the only, the slightly altered and newly human, Miss O'Connor!"

Angel's head snapped up from his glass at the sound of his surname. Looking at his companion's he noted they hadn't noticed or made any connection. That was until Xander looked over to the bar where all demon's attention had centred.

"Well that's a new look!" Xander grinned. The other's followed his gaze.

"Whoa! Uh, Oz? You know about this?" Buffy asked.

Oz slowly shook his head as he stared. There Cathy was. Perched cross-legged on the bar dressed like a showgirl; a deep purple satin corset, what looked like a pair of frilly French knickers, suspenders holding up black fishnet stockings and a pair of calf high boots that matched the purple of her outfit.

Oz shifted uncomfortably in his seat when she winked at him before jumping down from her perch.

"I think that's my cue." Giles stammered, getting to his feet. "See you all at the motel."

Buffy and Willow giggled as he made his way clumsily to the door.

"Well it's certainly got the demons attention. Maybe I should wear it patrolling, you know, shock 'em, stake 'em. Hey Will, Whaddaya think, wana try a double act?" Buffy grinned.

"Dear God please don't let that be a joke." Xander drooled, his eyes never leaving Cathy.

She'd been joined by four other girls wearing the same thing in red. Xander was spoilt for choice.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Well, it gets her noticed," Cordy said "of course I'd never wear something like that for a part. You know, unless it really called for it."

"Of course not." Willow mocked.

"Wish I had the confidence to wear something like that." Buffy moaned.

Oz watched as Cathy sang and moved with the other girls. The corset had pushed her bust up and out and made her waist impossibly narrow, but something didn't seem right about her.

'_Time for another round.'_ He thought. Motioning towards the bar the others shook their heads at him.

Leaning his back against the bar he waited for his drink while continuing to watch as one song fade into another. He frowned trying to figure out what was happening.

"Good to have her back." A voice said beside him. "She's a big hit with the regulars."

"Huh?" Oz turned to see a barmaid emptying her tray.

"Cathy. She quit a few days ago, then her replacement did about two nights then Cathy comes in and says the other girl left and that she'd like to work again."

"She's a regular?"

"Oh yeah- been here about a year. Never on the full moon at night though. Something about a friend."

"Huh."

"She's not her usual self though. She's putting up a happy front but she's miserable."

"How can you tell?"

"Empathy demon. I can read people's emotions."

Oz took a step away from her.

"Chill. I already got your number. You're her werewolf. And yes she's unhappy 'cause of you."

"What?" Oz's brow furrowed, not understanding,

"She's unhappy 'cause you're going walkies." She left Oz standing at the bar feeling very confused. He tool a long drink from his glass trying not to enjoy watching Cathy so much.

'_Ok, so it's not a red feather boa or the 'theme from a summer's place' but it still works.'_ Oz thought locking eyes with her. He felt his muscles tense, feeling very uncomfortable at being turned on by her with her brother so near.

"Right there with ya." Angel murmured sidling up to the bar next to him.

"Huh?" Oz uttered praying Angel didn't know what he had been thinking- had he said it out loud?

"Cathy and what she's wearing-or not in front of so many people."

"Oh- yeah." Oz took another gulp of his drink, studying Cathy's face. Everyone on stage seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing at each other as they moved but Cathy's smile faltered and broke. It became a half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

_Maybe she doesn't want to travel. Her brother is here, she's got a job._ Oz trudged back to the table followed by Angel. He looked at Buffy, Willow and Xander. They were laughing and enjoying the show as were all the vampires and demons. _How did I not know she worked here? _

The show reached a typical climax of a ballad sung by all and a lively curtain call.

He caught Cathy's gaze again as she took her bow, her eyes shone as if she were about to cry.

_She thinks you're going without her jerk! You never asked!_

The moment the stage was empty Oz leapt from his seat and ran backstage.

"I think we can guess what he's off to do." Xander grinned wickedly earning him a look of disgust from Angel.

"Hey, that's my sister."

"With the look on Oz face I don't think that was on his mind when he took off anyway." Buffy said grimly. "Something's upset our puppy."

"He hasn't asked her." Angel said simply.

"Asked her what?" Willow looked up at the vampire.

"To go with him. She thinks he's going travelling without her."

"But he said about them going to his aunt Maureen." Buffy frowned.

Angel just shrugged.

"How'd you know?" Xander challenged.

"I lurk."

"You mean eavesdrop." Buffy tried to hide a smile.

"That too. Waitress was talking to him."

"He must've figured it wasn't an issue." Xander shrugged.

"Oz always said assumptions were messy." Willow pointed out.

"Looks like he tripped up." Xander said solemnly.

"Looks like we all did. We all assumed she was going too. What if she doesn't want to?" Buffy asked.

"I say he throws her over his shoulder and carry her off with him, specially in that outfit." Xander wiggled his eyebrows.

"Still my sister." Angel growled glaring at the boy.

XxXxX

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: It's the end folks, finally.

* * *

Chapter 31

"Cath?" Oz knocked on the door of the makeshift dressing room.

"Hi" She said as he carefully pushed the door open. "Come on in. You like the show?"

"You were great. I didn't know it was a regular thing, you working here."

"Gotta have something to do when you're not around."

"Just thought you might have said." He took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing." Cathy went into the bathroom.

"Keep talking, wont be a second."

"Um….okay. Uh, yeah here's the thing. I'm gona drive the others back to the…er…" He saw one of her stockings drop in the doorway. Not knowing where to look her turned his back to the door only to find himself looking into a mirror.

"I'm gona uh…take em home and then I thought I'd go visit…" he chocked when he saw her corset hit the floor. Closing his eyes against the image he continued. "I thought I'd visit Aunt Maureen and Uncle Ken and just see where the road goes." He opened his eyes when he heard movement behind him. Her reflection in the mirror forced the air from his lungs.  
Her tousled hair and flushed cheeks testament to her rushing to get dressed.

She stopped buttoning her shirt halfway down when she noticed he was staring.

"What?"

Oz just shook his head. Despite the leather trousers and low scoop-neck of her shirt, she looked almost innocent in comparison to her earlier clothing. Suddenly he spun round, closed the gap between them in a few steps and kissed until they were both breathless.

"Wha…..?" She gasped.

"Come with." He whispered. "Come travelling with me for a while. I know you have a job and you've got Angel now and I know I'm being completely selfish in asking you to leave L.A but…." He stopped when she put her finger to his lips.

"Sshh. You're babbling." She said, her eyes looked warmer than they had. "I dohave a sort of life here but a huge part of that is you. I've been around the world but I never got to enjoy it. I only ever got to see it in the dark. The P.T.B relieved me of my duties-so I guess I'm done."

"What about Angel?"

"He doesn't need me here reminding him of what he can never have without risk. And a pretty sure 'those up-stairs' wont want me hanging around -the whole happy thing tends to lead to trouble."

"Just so we're clear…."

"I'll come with."

"Any chance you can…."Oz flicked his gaze to the costume still laying on the floor, cocking an eyebrow.

Smiling at him wickedly she pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"I have many in my wardrobe. One for every night of the week." She nipped his ear as she pulled away. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the door.

_Down boy _he said to himself as he reluctantly followed, not wanting to join the others just yet.

"Oh and I have a feather boa." She said over her shoulder as she darted out the door and out of his reach.

"Hey, no fair." He muttered keeping his wolf at bay…… just.

XxXxX

Xander wolf-whistled as they emerged from behind the curtain.

Judging by their faces Cathy supposed they enjoyed the show.

"Wow-you sing even better than Chrissy." Willow enthused.

"Dresses better too." Xander winked at Oz.

"I would love to be able to wear something like that." Buffy said almost sadly.

"You can. You both can, you just gota adjust it to suit you. Like now, you could wear a corset over your shirt. So could Willow."

"Me? Oh no. I couldn't, I mean it's just not me."

"Honey, corsets and all things gothic can be anyone just accessorise it to suit your style." Cathy smiled softly.

"You sound like Cordelia." Buffy scoffed.

"Where is she anyway? And English, and the Dark Prince for that matter?" Cathy asked.

"Well, Giles ran away when you appeared to save himself a heart transplant." Xander chuckled.

"Angel gave Cordy a lift home." Buffy sounded miffed.

"Cordy said to say 'bye' and 'see you around in like fifty years!' that way she'll be 'too old to care'." Willow said helpfully. Looking at Oz's quizzical look she elaborated. "She's grateful you two were lurking in the shadows but whenever we all get together terror, chaos, oh and don't forget near death ensue so…..fifty years."

"Acknowledged and understood." Oz nodded.

XxXxX

Oz parked the van on the sea front. They'd arranged to meet Giles there after the show.

"…_.And if you feel like I feel baby, come on, oh, come on. Let's get it on, ooo lets get it on…."_

"Xander, do you know any other words to that song?" Buffy giggled as they sat on the sand.

"Nope." He grinned as the others smiled and shook their heads.

"It's a classic. It's probably in my tape deck somewhere. I'll make you a copy." Oz smiled his half smile.

"Cool, that way you can stop wearing out those words." Cathy said.

"_you my first, my last, my everything,…"_

"NO!" the others chorused as Xander began another song he didn't know all the words to.

"So where you guys planning on going?" Buffy asked Oz and Cathy.

"Aunt's, uh then anywhere we feel like I guess. Haven't given it much thought really. Hawaii maybe." Oz shrugged.

"How bout a snowy Christmas?" Willow suggested looking at Cathy, remembering their conversation about snow ball fights.

"Avoid the yellow snow." Xander advised grinning.

"What is with the yellow snow?" Cathy demanded.

"Well…." Xander started.

XxXxX

"You're going to miss her. Aren't you?" The older man said coming through the doorway.

"Funny. I hardly know her but, yeah. I'm going to miss her."

"Well, she is your sister. It's allowed." The older man moved beside him and they watched the five laughing and messing about in the surf.

"It's going to be a damp journey home I imagine." Giles sighed.

"Looks like." Angel gave a small, sad smile.

"You're right to let her go."

"I'm not letting her do anything. She's like me, stubborn, strong willed and follows her heart."

"Do you? Always follow your heart?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if i didn't sometimes." Angel sighed looking over at the watcher.

"Sometimes doing the right thing is safer for all concerned." Giles nodded and turned to leave.

"Thank you." Angel stammered.

"For what?"

"Everything. Coming here. Saving me and Oz."

"The fate of good and evil lies in what we do. No matter what the outcome we would still have come. We will do what ever it takes to save the unsuspecting world."

"I know. You didn't have to save my life though. I appreciate it couldn't have been easy."

"Well, Buffy and your sister are fairly convincing. Must run in your family." Giles gave a weak, uneasy smile as he disappeared through the roof top door.

XxXxX

"Hey Giles." Buffy cheered as the watcher made an appearance. "We were beginning to think you fancied staying here in the city."

"Oh, no. I think I've had my fill of the city for one year thank you very much."

"Amen." Xander agreed. "We get plenty of fear and world saving at home."

"Quiet."

"Guess I should go say 'bye to my brother." Cathy said getting to her feet.

"You know where to find him?" Willow asked.

"Yup, he's been stood on that roof top since we got here." Cathy smirked. "I always know when he's near."

"I'll come with." Oz said taking her hand. "We'll be back."

Cathy left Oz standing behind the door as she stepped out on to the roof top.

"Hey." She said looking at her brother with great affection.

"When are you heading out?"

"Soon. I wanted to come and say goodbye." She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets.

"So, where are you headed?" Angel said, feeling a little awkward, not really wanting to get to the goodbyes.

"Oz wants to see his Aunt, uncle and cousin so we're taking the others back, seeing them and then….. who knows? Where ever the winds take us." She smiled tightly. "Liam, you do so much good here, I'm proud to be able to say you're my brother. It hasn't been easy for you, I know, but every time you've needed to you've always done right by everyone else. I hope one day you can do right by yourself."

"Cathy, I do what I have to do. I'm never going to have to opportunity that you do. You can go where ever you want and do what ever you want to do. You have the right to live your own life, and I wouldn't wish it any other way for you. I'm going to miss you but I want you to live life. So go, be happy."

Cathy stepped forward and hugged Angel tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Angel looked up at the door and saw Oz waiting patiently as ever. "You take good care of my little Cathy." He said with great affection for the werewolf. He knew it was a moot comment but he felt the need to say it. It's probably be the only time he got to play the protective big brother.

"With my heart and soul." The boy answered quite seriously.

Angel nodded and reluctantly let his sister go. "You take care."

"Me? I got a werewolf covering me. You're the one who needs to look out for the nasties. You keep on listening to Cordy and keep your butt covered." She gave him a watery smile and headed for Oz.

The boy stepped forward and held out his hand towards the vampire. Angel took it hesitantly and shook it.

"Thank you for everything." Oz said quietly.

"You too. Just keep it in check."

"I think I'm ok." Oz nodded understanding the vampire's concern over the wolf. "See you around." Curling his arm round Cathy's shoulders they disappeared into the building.

XxXxX

"Must be my night for visitors." Angel said knowing she was there before she spoke.

"I didn't want to go without seeing you again and saying goodbye."

Angel turned to look at her and felt his chest tighten.

"It's usually you walking away from me." An awkward silence stretched out. "I've learnt lots over the last few days, from OZ and Cathy. They are the lucky ones and they know it. They get the happy ending. We're the heroes and as much as I hate it you're a stronger one than me. You have the strength to walk away from the things that will endanger others without a second thought…."

"Buffy…."

"Let me finish, Angel please. You're the stronger of the two of us but Cathy made me realise that we are allowed to have our feelings and show our feelings because _that's _what makes us strong. I already knew that anger and love made us stronger as well as clouding our minds sometimes but heartache gives us the compassion to connect with people who need us. One day there might not be a demon or monster to fight but someone will still need my help, and I know that's what you do here. You help people with problems that aren't always things that go bump in the night, and what you feel goes into it. I know this isn't making much sense to you, or me and I'm saying it." Buffy took a deep breath. "I guess I'm trying to say, I'm sorry. For giving you a hard time about leaving. Things aren't always what they seem. When Cathy first turned up we thought she was the bad guy trying to bring Angelus back, then when we just began to trust her she was gone and Oz was in trouble because of her. But none of this was our doing, we were all being tested I guess and this is my test. To prove my understanding. I didn't get it at first, I thought it was cowardice that was making you walk away from me but now I understand, you did it because if you didn't we might endanger ourselves and those around us."

Angel stood staring out into the night. Not knowing what to say or even if he understood what she was talking about. "None of this was ever easy Buffy. Walking away from you is something I'd never thought of before I knew I had to. Life without you was something I never wanted to experience, I never wanted to hurt you but I did, I know that and I'm sorry for it but I can't apologise anymore. If I stayed with you you'd end up dead eventually."

"Looks like all the guys leave Sunnydale to save others being killed." Buffy said with a bitter tone.

"Buffy, don't."

"Don't what? Don't state the obvious. Oz said the same thing. Didn't make Willow hurt any less. If you'd stayed I'd have been in no more risk than I am now."

"You don't know that. You don't know what would happen."

"Oh and you do? You can read the future now?" Buffy's temper flared as Angel just stared out clenching his jaw.

"It was never intended for the slayer to get involved with anyone, you know that. And you know why."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less." She said sadly watching his brow crease with familiar pain. "Thank you for what you did for Oz, it meant a lot to everyone." She added realising no one had thanked him for anything this week.

"We have a lot in common. We might even end up being family." He said, with a shrug.

"I guess the powers that be really do have designs for us all." She followed his eye line to Giles and Xander on the beach. Cathy and Oz were re-joining them. "You ok about her leaving?"

Angel shrugged. "It's her life, she has to live it."

"You're never going to answer my ice cream question are you?" She already knew he wouldn't but she knew there was something going on that he wasn't willing to share and that hurt.

"I thought I'd lost her forever centuries ago, I've killed her twice and she kept coming back. And now she's here she's going again." Angel changed the subject back to his sister.

"I know the feeling." Buffy said sadly.

He didn't hear her backing towards the door, tears running down her face.

"Buffy I…" He turned to face her but she was gone. "I'm sorry." He sighed uselessly into the empty darkness.

He stood watching the world go by, people coming and going, alone on the roof top he'd spent many nights on finally with an answer about one part of his life. But the biggest question remained unanswered. When is enough time and enough goodness enough?

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Thats all folks. hop over to 'the howl' it's alot shorter and set back in series 3 of Buffy. Thanks for reading. Till next time

"Cath ya on the flip flop"

P.s Purplepebble... you mutant! hehehehehe


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: yes I know, i know, I'd already finished one but I wrote a continuance a while back and decided to post it, see if anyone remembers me! lol

_

* * *

_

Chapter 32

_As she wandered through the woods on the Hollywood hills she began to see the twinkle of the city's lights through the trees. If she closed her eyes she could forget the city even existed. Then she heard it; the same low, guttural growl she heard last night. She sniffed the air. _

'_To your left.' _

_Her hand tightened on the stake she'd had hidden up her sleeve as it slid to her palm. She felt her face change and her fangs appear. She sniffed again. _

'_You're not a vampire.' _

_Dropping her bag on the floor she listened to it rustle in the undergrowth behind her. A smile touched her lips. _

'_Hello pup.' _

_Quietly she pulled a set of chains out of her bag and stood to face the creature. _

_It looked up at her, snarling, ready to pounce._

"_Come on then, puppy. Let's see what you got." Growling she launched herself at the creature. _

_She felt its claws slash at her clothing and its pungent breath on her face. Gaining the upper hand she pulled a vile from round her neck, thanking her God's for their guidance. She backed off quickly as she flicked the silvery liquid at the beast. It kept coming and she kept snarling; it seemed to put the creature ill-at-ease. Sprinkling more of the silver liquid around her, the creature stopped in its tracks and swayed. _

_Looking up at the moon she realised it wasn't quite full. _

'_Explains why it's so sluggish. Must've just woken up from its nap.' She watched as it fell to the ground. _

"_Bingo. Good night puppy." Untangling the chains in her hands she wrapped them tightly round its huge frame. "Lets get you somewhere a little less outsidey." _

_The animal weighed a ton and she found she was growing tired dragging the creature through the forest. Her enhanced hearing allowed her to recognise the sound of a car moving along the hillside road. _

"_Thank God," she muttered as the thought of the comfort of her car came to mind. "You, big fella, are gona have to set up camp in my little warehouse 'til you're human again………… or not." She spotted a beaten up blue van with one of its back doors wide open. Letting go of the chains she approached the van calling out to see if anyone was there. Pulling her pen torch from her pocket she shone it into the back. There were broken chains and a pile of clothes. _

"_Well Whaddaya know?" She reached in and patted the jeans, finding a wallet in the pocket. Her breath caught as she saw the photo I.D. "Daniel Osbourne. Formerly of Sunnydale." A small smile tugged at her lips and she sighed. "Oz." Turning she looked at the unconscious wolf. "Dear Oz. Nice to sort of see you again. I'm Cathy. Angel's…….. friend."_

_XxXxX_

_Oz's head was pounding, he could hear the traffic outside and there was a strange smell in his van. Opening his eyes, he found he wasn't chained anymore, but was wrapped in a blanket. He picked up part of the broken chains. _

"_Damn," he muttered reaching for his jeans and shirt._

"_Hey Oz," an Irish voice greeted from the front seat._

"_Hey," Oz's brow furrowed as he buttoned up his shirt._

"_Your jacket's up here."_

"_Right. That's where I left it." He bundled up the chains and kicked them under the blanket._

"_I'll fix those for you later. I got you a coffee and donuts."_

"_Stable diet." Oz climbed into the front seat. "I don't mean to be rude but……"_

"_I'm Cathy."_

"_Ok that established; how do you know me?"_

"_Wallet. It was in your jeans. I wasn't sure if this was your van or not so I checked."_

"_But you called me Oz, not Daniel." He raised an eyebrow as she took a long grateful sip of coffee. "Don't think I'm not grateful for the coffee and …… ooo jelly donuts but….."_

"_I kinda know you from the Dale that is Sunny."_

_Oz froze._

"_It's ok, I live in L.A now. I won't tell anyone where you are."_

"_Guess I was lucky you came along last night. What were you doing out here?"_

"_I was in the neighbourhood," she said producing a stake from her inside jacket pocket. _

"_So you're no stranger to the weirdness of the world." Oz nodded._

"_Not in my line of work," she sighed._

"_Well you're not the Slayer, 'cause I know her. The only way you could be the Slayer was if she…….." Oz's head snapped round._

"_She's fine….. I'm not the Slayer. I'm …… I guess they'd call me a guardian."_

"_They? Guardian of what?"_

"_I don't remember you being so talkative. I'm keeping an eye on someone." She looked round at Oz. He looked at her with what may have been an expectant look, if Oz ever really showed expression._

"_I don't know about you but I'm still hungry. How about I jump back into my car and we head into town to get some real food."_

"_Need to feed huh?" Oz's fingers felt around for a cross. She's a vampire! His mind screamed. But it's day! What the hell…..?_

"_You can leave the cross where it is. Yeah I'm sort of a vampire, and yes I'm aware it's daylight. That should tell you something."_

"_Then you've got the gem of Amara?"_

"_Good guess but no. I'm not a real vampire. I don't go round killing people. It's hard to explain and I don't really know you. Just think of me as an Angel counterpart."_

"_You're cursed?" Oz relaxed a little._

"_Not quite. Like I said it's hard for me to explain and you're still kind of a stranger."_

"_Right. Gotcha. How about that breakfast?"_

_XxXxX_

_Cathy followed Oz back into town and they took their breakfast back to his caravan._

"_I guess I should say thank you for catching me. I should've known those chains needed changing."_

"_Hey come on don't beat yourself up. At least you took yourself up to the hills. Not many people walk around up there at night. And there are far scarier things in those woods, and in this city."_

"_So you seem to know everything about me from Sunnydale and yet I know very little about you and judging by your accent and outfit, you don't come from round here." He looked her up and down. She was wearing a dress that looked like it had been mended a million times and a hundred years old. _

"_You sure you want to know?"_

_Oz shrugged._

"_I'm….. Angel's sister."_

_XxXxX_

That's how all this had started, a few days ago he was the happiest he'd ever been, now, on Thanksgiving he was sitting outside Buffy Summer's house, invitation in his hand. He hadn't spoken to them in almost a year and read and re-read the invite over and over. Buffy had invited him and Cathy to join the gang for Thanksgiving dinner. He wasn't sure why he'd come. He didn't have a lot to be thankful for today and he didn't want to bring them down but he needed their help.

Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his van and made his way up the path. He could hear the laughter coming from the warmth of the home. It made him hesitate before ringing the bell. '_Try to hold it together until dinner's over. She'll be ok 'til then.' _

"Oz! Hi! I wasn't sure you'd get my message. Where's Cathy?"

"Uh….. She had somewhere she had to be."

"Oz man; how you doing? Buffy let the poor man in!" Xander called from the sofa.

Stepping aside Buffy watched the newly purple haired werewolf enter the room. There was no expression which was pretty much normal but there was something about his eyes. They looked sad. Maybe he's just missing Cathy.

"Hey, Oz how's the nicest werewolf ever?" Dawn asked, giving him a hug.

"So Oz, what have you been up to?" Buffy asked taking his coat.

"Uh, well after leaving you guys here, we went to visit Aunt Maureen and Uncle Ken then we headed pretty much everywhere." Absently he twisted his ring.

"Have you been in touch with Angel?" Willow asked.

Oz's head snapped up. "What? Why?"

"Just wondering, you being with his sister and everything." She looked up at Buffy.

"Oz, is everything ok with you and Cathy?" The Slayer sat herself beside him.

"Yeah, I told you. We're fine. We were at a…. a Handfasting a few days ago."

"Your own?" Willow nodded to the ring in his left hand earning a smile from the young man's lips and a nod.

"Uh. Hate to be the ignorant one but what…..?" Xander asked.

"It's a W..Wiccan w..wedding, only it's not a..accepted as a real marriage by law because you can b..break it anytime you want," Tara piped.

"Wow, Oz man, congratulations. How'd Angel take it? And where were our invites?" Xander enthused.

"Yeah I would have made the most beautiful bridesmaid, although I never got to meet her the last time."

"He doesn't know. No one does," Oz said quietly.

"Oz. Glad you could make it. Dinner will be ready in a few moments," Giles said entering the room and shaking the boy's hand.

"Oz got married!" Xander declared.

"Really, well, congratulations."

"Only Cathy couldn't make it. Where did you say she was, Oz?" Buffy asked.

"Uh- I think I may need to use the bathroom before dinner. Long drive." Oz started up the stairs and out of sight.

"Something's wrong. I don't buy the whole Cathy being busy thing," Buffy said to the others.

"Do you think they are having troubles?" Giles asked.

"No, he got that serene look when he mentioned the Handfasting. No this is something else. What if…… What if they're in trouble?"

"Why wouldn't she come?" Willow asked.

"You saw how wigged out he got when Xander asked about Angel, maybe she's gone to him for help and he doesn't like it." They hushed as they heard the bathroom door open.

Oz kept quiet throughout dinner, which wasn't unusual but Buffy still didn't like the look of sadness in his eyes. She looked over at Giles who gave her a little nod.

"Oz, what's wrong?" she asked, the rest fell silent.

The young man looked old beyond his years as he looked up from his plate.

"You've hardly eaten or shown any interest in the conversation and it's not like you. Talk to us. We're your friends."

"Every time I turn up here I need help," he snorted, his voice held a hint of self loathing.

"Well when we've sorted this out you can come and visit and we can all have fun instead. No murder, terror or mayhem, I swear," the Slayer smiled. "Come on, let's all move to the sofa and you can spill. You want a drink?"

"You got a large bottle of scotch?" He was only half joking.

Warily Buffy reached into the cupboard where her mother had always kept the alcohol.

"Can I have one?" Dawn asked.

"In a parallel universe, when you're seventy."

Dawn pouted. "You're so not fair!"

"Get used to it. So," Buffy shoved her sister out of the way and sat beside the werewolf. "What's the deal? Tell all, leave nothing out, and start from the beginning," she said as he took a large gulp of the alcohol.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: oops, Oz's in in trouble.

"Catch ya on teh flip flop!"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: So what have Oz and Cathy get themselves into now?

* * *

Chapter 33

"_Cathy, come on we're gona be late!"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, God you're such a nag at times!" She grinned as she jumped into the van's passenger seat._

_Oz raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned over and kissed him hard. "Come on, then. We wouldn't want to be late no would we?!"_

_Oz shook his head smiling as he pulled away._

_XxXxX_

"_Sure this is the place?" Oz asked parking._

"_Yup, it's a 10 minute walk east. Should come to a clearing. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Absolutely." Oz grabbed his cloak and jumped out the van. _

_They walked hand in hand for a while, reaching a clearing where an older woman was waiting for them. _

"_Daniel, Catherine. Glad you found it ok. I was beginning to worry that I hadn't given you enough details."_

_Oz looked around the clearing in awe. There were lanterns and candles everywhere. The ground was littered with flower petals. In the centre of the circle there was a large, flat stone. A candle on either side and a third in the middle._

"_Are we ready to start?"_

_With a nod, Oz shrugged his cloak on. He turned to look at Cathy and the air disappeared from his lungs. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, if he didn't know better he'd have sworn she'd used magic to bewitch him and look that beautiful in the candle light, but he knew her and she was always beautiful. _

_Cathy held her hand out to him and they walked toward the altar._

"_Rowan, Wolf, present your hands."_

_Oz almost didn't recognise his magickal name. The rest of the ceremony was done on auto pilot for him, he answered when he needed to and said all the right things, but he knew the Deities would forgive his distraction and know how committed he was to them and to his mate. The whole experience was almost overwhelming. _

_His reverie was broken when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by vampires._

"_Aaawww look guys, the little witch got herself a little warlock!!!! Wait is it Warlock or are you a witch too!" the vampire pointed at Oz. "Yeah I'm pretty sure among your kind guys are witches too!"_

"_What do you want?" the priestess commanded._

"_Not you sweetheart don't worry. We want your little Samantha here." _

_Oz's grip on Cathy tightened. "Back off and leave," he growled, feeling the wolf begin to stir._

"_Oooo scary!" the lead vampire mocked as the group closed in on them. One threw something at them hitting Oz square in the face. _

"_Oz! Are you ok?" He heard Cathy ask as he fell to the ground. _

_Kneeling beside him she felt his face, it was soaked. The metallic smell hit her seconds later as she wiped his face with the corner of her cloak. Slowly she stood._

"_Ok. You have my attention. What do you want?" She felt her fangs growing as she glowered at the vampires, and if her fangs were growing she knew her eyes were glowing golden._

"_Our bosses want a Witch and apparently you're the only one they want."_

"_Why me?"_

"_I dunno sweetheart, I just take orders."_

"_You're a disgrace to vampires everywhere. A real vampire doesn't need a leader."_

"_You're in a dangerous position to be goading me. If I were you I'd be making this quicker. The longer that stuff stays of him the worse the effects."_

_Cathy looked down at the fallen Oz. "What have you done to him?!" she demanded._

"_I think they put far more silver than water. Or was it the other way round? I dunno, all I know is leave it long enough and the wolfie side dies. And I don't think either of you wants that now, do you?"_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_Help them raise some demon."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_We finish him off." A satisfied sneer distorted the vampires face even more. "And no funny business. We know all about your parlour tricks."_

_Cathy looked back at the priestess who was chanting quietly over Oz. "Ivy?"_

"_Do what you must." _

_Cathy crouched down beside Oz and stroked his face. "I'm sorry baby. I can't stay if it's dangerous for you." Leaning forward she kissed his lips softly and whispered in his ear. "In perfect love and perfect trust."_

_She stood and faced the gang of creatures. "Fine. Let's get it done." As she stalked towards them one creature threw a sack over her head._

"_Don't want you telling your friend here directions now do we?!"_

XxXxX

"They didn't say anything about who they worked for?" Giles asked softly.

Oz shook his head.

"Does Angel know?" Buffy asked.

"No."

"Don't you think he should?"

"What am I supposed to say to him? 'Hi Angel, how are you? Oh by the way I lost your sister while we were sort of getting married.' I don't want to tell him until its absolutely necessary."

"At least you're keeping the wolf at bay on the full moon. That's something, especially with all this going on," Willow said. She was trying to give him something positive.

"That's the kicker. I'm not."

"What? But you're you so you're in control of the wolf," Dawn pointed out talking to him as if he were stupid. Anyone else would have snapped but Oz didn't care anymore. He just shook his head.

"What aren't you telling us?" Xander pressed.

"He's not fighting the wolf. The liquid they threw at you was silver, to disarm the wolf." Oz nodded, so the watcher continued. "The problem lies in that it has worked too well. There's hardly any wolf to control anymore." Giles said gravely as he processed it all.

"That about sums it up. Just when I need it the most, it's not there. I live for irony."

XxXxX

Cordy's scream woke him.

"Wow, that one was weird," she said sleepily. "They can't give me a break for Thanksgiving? God"

"What was it?" The vampire rose to get her a drink. They'd been researching a demon when they'd fallen asleep.

"It didn't make much sense, which I guess is a little weird because they have been recently. But there were three of them, all in robes, hoods up and everything. It looked really pretty. Then these Vampires appeared. Next thing one of the hooded guys is on the floor and the other is walking away with them."

"No faces?"

"None. But who ever they took away was scared. I get the feeling they went to save the other. Angel this is going to sound crazy but I feel like we've met them before."

"There are lots of druids in L.A."

Cordy shook her head. "No, this was lighter than a lot of the druids stuff; this was light and happy until the vamps took one of them."

Angel stopped pacing. "Can you describe the surroundings?"

She closed her eyes, trying to recall her vision. "There are candles and lanterns lighting them, they're outdoors, in a forest or something. There's grass on the floor and flowers or petals or something pretty. You see it's all pretty, there's no darkness. So I don't think druids, but then I don't really know enough about them."

"There are a few pagan covens and sects in L.A but they stay underground mostly to keep away from the darker strains."

"Wait, pagans are nice?"

"Yes Cordelia, pagans are good people. They worship the earth and the sun and moon," he explained, drawing on the patience of a saint.

"Huh. You learn something new every day."

"What about the robes. Any colours?"

"All different. The one taken was black or maybe blue, the one on the ground was a dark green and the other was white or maybe it was silver. It's hard to tell, they were in candle light. And it was night."

"We need to get in touch with all the covens, see if anyone's missing."

"You think they're going to tell us?"

"I don't honestly know, but we have to try. If a group of vampires took whoever it is then they are working for someone else."

"And that's never good."

"No. Not good."

XxXxX

"God, Oz I'm sorry," Willow said putting an arm round his shoulders.

"When was this?" Xander asked.

"Three days."

"It's taken you three days to ask for help?" Buffy was stunned.

"I…I was incapacitated. I wanted to handle it myself but got no where. Then I got your invite."

"Do your parents know about any of this?" Giles asked.

"No, not a thing. If I knew where they were it would help."

"Gone travelling again, huh?" Xander guessed.

"Guess so."

"Oz we know what happened but where was it?" Giles asked.

"Humboldt."

"Redwoods state park? Have you been there for autumn? I have only ever seen pictures but it looks beautiful."

Oz just smiled at the watcher. He was right it was beautiful, but he didn't really want to think about it.

"H……have you t…tried contacting h….her?" Tara stammered.

"He doesn't know where she is, remember, what's he supposed to do? Phone every nasty in the country?" Xander asked sarcastically.

"There are other ways and there's no time like the present. Be right back," Willow said disappearing upstairs, Tara hot on her heels.

XxXxX

When the witches returned they were carrying candles, a cauldron and other assorted magickal items that Oz recognised well.

"Ok, anyone not happy about doing this?" Willow asked.

"Are we likely to end up talking to some stranger?" Xander asked.

"We hope not. Oz do you have anything of Cathy's with you?" the red-head turned to her ex.

"Uh, maybe. In the van."

"You're going to need your cloak too."

"Right." Oz nodded and darted outside. Grabbing Cathy's bag and his cloak he made his way back inside.

"What sort of thing are we looking for?" Oz asked as he started rummaging.

"Anything that's personal to her."

"Can't we just use Oz?" Dawn asked. "I mean he's gota be personal and important."

"It has to be an object. Nice thought though Dawnie," Willow said.

"I don't know. I can't think." Oz rubbed his temples.

"D…do you want me to l….look?" Tara asked quietly. "I…know I don't know her but maybe I'll f….find it easier?"

Oz nodded and backed away from the bag. His hand tightened on his cloak as he watched a stranger search his mate's belongings. Frowning he looked down at his hand. There was something hard wrapped up in the velvet. Unfurling the cloak he searched for the pocket hidden in the lining. Reaching in his hand closed round something wooden and he knew instinctively what it was.

"In perfect love and perfect trust," he murmured, remembering Cathy's words. A small laugh left his lips causing the others to look up.

"Did you say something?" Buffy stood to face him.

"It's the last thing she said. 'In perfect love and perfect trust'."

"That's part of the Wiccan Rede. Why would she use that line?" Willow asked.

"Maybe it's something to do with this." Oz pulled out a wand from his cloak. "It's hers. She stashed it before leaving." That little laugh left his lips again.

"Why the laughyness?" Xander asked, completely lost.

"A Wiccan's wand is something that calls to you. You don't just go out and buy one. It's made for you. If it's pre-made then it calls to you the minute you see it. If they want her to do magick they are going to have to find her another wand. Even if they do, it won't be hers so it won't be as powerful which means they are either going to have to keep searching for the right one or be patient, the spell will take longer," Giles said, a small wry smile tugging at his lips.

"In other words she's bought herself and us some time," Buffy confirmed.

"Exactly." The watcher looked up at the werewolf. "She's a very clever girl."

"That's my Rowan." Oz smiled his half smile back at the others.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: something tells me Angel's not gona be happy when he founds out who the folks in the vision are. hmmm, shall I post the next chapter? hmm...oh what the hell 


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: yes I know but I was bored so here's another chapter

* * *

Chapter 34

She sat on the bunk eyes closed trying to meditate. Hoping against hope that she'd be able to contact someone else. But she was finding it hard to do anything with the magick field surrounding her room. She couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. Her powers were being limited here. Whoever these people were they were very clever and had covered all the bases. The full moon was throwing her concentration too. She couldn't understand. The moon never affected her before. Maybe it's because Oz isn't here, '_I'm usually watching over him on the full moon. That's got to be it.'_

She was worried about Oz. Had they left him alone? Or had they gone back for him? He felt further away than before. And that's what worried her most, had he left? Or was he slipping away?

'_Oz. Where are you? Please be ok.'_

XxXxX

"The wand is perfect, it's linked to her in a way that no other object would be," Willow said looking at the ring on Oz's finger. "Ok, Tara? You ready?" She looked at her girlfriend who nodded and took Oz's hand.

The three started chanting, Giles joined in as he recognised the incantation and the others sat holding hands silently thinking of Cathy.

They sat that way for ages but it didn't help.

"I feel like we get so far but something is blocking us or her." Oz stood and threw back his hood. "It's no use. I'll have to start from the beginning again." He undid the clasp on his cloak and threw it onto the sofa.

"We. We will have to start from the beginning," Buffy said. "There is no way I'm going to let you do this by yourself. She saved Angel. And you love her. I'll help save her in anyway I can."

"We all will," Willow said looking from one friend to the other who in turn nodded.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he nodded his usual thanks. "Well, I definitely know how to bring Thanksgiving down," he said looking around at the faces of his old friends.

"Well, if you look at it, it's not really the happiest of holidays. Murder and mayhem isn't really something to celebrate, you know in a good way," Willow pointed out.

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked putting a supportive hand on Oz's shoulder.

"Well, I suggest we return to the scene where it all began," Giles said. "We may have more luck there."

"Great, when do we get going?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"We? Oh no you're staying here." Buffy's tone was stern.

"No way. I missed out on all the fun last time!"

"Which is exactly why you are staying here. This isn't a game Dawnie. And it most certainly isn't fun. You still have school and we don't know how long this is going to take. You have to stay here."

"I can't stay here alone mom's out of town remember," Dawn said smugly.

"I'm st…staying too," Tara told. "If Willow needs me she knows how to contact me. Buffy's r….right Dawnie. This isn't a g….game."

"I can't believe you're siding with her!" Dawn stormed off upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled after her.

"I got it," Oz said calmly, starting up the stairs. "Might as well be some use to somebody."

"Poor Oz," Willow said when he was out of ear shot. "He really feels lost."

"Well come on, I mean he promises one of the baddest vamps around that he'll take care of his little sister thinking he had the wolf on his side for extra support only to have it ripped away. And to top it off the same group of nasties steal his girl too. I wouldn't wana be Oz when Angel finds out," Xander mused.

"Angel isn't gona be mad at Oz. And you talking like that isn't helping. I think Angel should know. I mean think how much madder he's going to be when he finds out that not only is she missing but that he wasn't told and we were. Oh God you're right. He's going to kill him," Buffy realised. "We need to tell him."

"We can't. We told Oz we wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary," Willow interrupted.

"I'd say this was pretty necessary. We have nothing to go on. Oz said it; we're going to have to start from the beginning," Buffy countered.

"Can we all just calm down for a moment. No one is going to kill anyone. Well Angel isn't going to kill Oz. If, and I mean IF, we call Angel it will have to be on agreement with Oz unless we get out of our depth. This incident isn't any different than others we have encountered; we have dealt with them and saved the day without involving others. As her brother, Angel could complicate matters more. One nervous, distraught young man is quite enough for now. We are going to have to play the Angel card by ear." Giles' tone was final, the rest just nodded.

XxXxX

"So in which direction are we headed?" Xander asked as Oz put supplies in his van.

"Upstate," the werewolf said. "There's a place we can stay. Just follow close behind but if you get lost head for 'Cisco then head up the 101 to Leggett. There's a town just past called Ravenswalk. It's right next to the state park."

"Ok let's get going," Buffy announced.

"We… we don't have to do this tonight. It's Thanksgiving, maybe you should stay with Dawn tonight. I'm sure Will would rather be with Tara," Oz told her in a hushed voice.

"Oh…. N…no. Will and I enjoy Thanksgiving kn….knowing that one of us was in t….trouble," Tara interrupted with a tentative smile at him.

"Absolutely! Beside we can all have a real Thanksgiving when we get back. We'll have something to really be thankful for." Willow nodded. No one responded. "When Oz has Cathy back!"

"Oh yeah, right, of course, absolutely," the others chattered trying to cover for their lack of understanding.

"Ok, Oz-man, lead the way," Xander said starting his car. Willow and Giles rode with Xander while Buffy jumped in with the werewolf.

Only stopping a few times to stretch and get coffee from the all night cafes along the way, they made good time. Not long after day break Oz turned off the highway, followed closely by Xander.

"The park won't be open yet. There's nothing we can do but sleep right now." Oz rubbed his tired eyes. He could just feel the red rings round them burn as he did.

"Wow," Buffy exclaimed "This place is beautiful Oz."

"We like it."

"Do you guys live here?"

"Sometimes. That's our coffee shop," he said pointing to a well preserved ancient building as he jumped out the van.

"Whoa, wait. You have a coffee shop?" Buffy jumped out the van calling after him in complete shock.

"What's with the look?" Xander asked coming up behind as Oz grabbed bags from the back of the van.

"Oz and Cathy own a coffee shop!"

"Oz and coffee shop? Nu-uh gotta have it wrong," Xander said watching in disbelief as Oz unlocked the front door to the shop.

"You guys coming?" He saw the shocked looks on their faces. Shaking his head he walked in waiting for them to decide to join him.

Giles was the first through the door. "Well, I say. You seem to be doing very well for yourselves."

"It does ok. We kind of cheat though. Night time it's a bar. Kids from around here and the next town come in to perform. Kinda like the Bronze only not as big, or full of bugs. Tea?"

"Mmm, please."

"Cookie or cake?" Oz walked over to one of the tables with two airtight containers. "Cathy made and extra batch before….." He set them down and when back over to the bar. "Think they're gona make it through the door anytime soon?" Oz asked nodding to the three figures standing, staring at the sign.

"Well I suppose it's the last thing they'd expect from someone as roaming as you."

"Gotta have roots somewhere. And an income. Plus Cath and I get to work together." He looked up from the counter as the bell rang announcing the others entrance. "Cookies and cakes on the table. Tea and coffee on its way."

"Wow it smells yummy in here," Willow said, breathing in deeply.

"That'll be all the baking," Oz told them, carrying a tray over.

Buffy gasped. "Mocha lattes!!!! Oz I think I love you."

"Get in line," Xander said tasting his drink.

"Please tell me you bake as well," Buffy begged.

"Not guilty, sorry. That's down to Cath and the others. I don't look good in the apron." He nodded to the coat rack where the pink apron hung.

"The others?" Willow asked reaching for a cookie.

"Well we move around a lot so we've got some locals who are more than happy to run it while we're gone."

"Sounds cosy," Buffy said snuggling in her coat.

"It is. It's a nice place with nice people."

"I take it they don't know about the whole wolf and witch thing?" Xander asked.

"Some do. The people here aren't as good at ignoring things as they are in other towns."

"You mean they know and they haven't hunted you down for killing their babies?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Luckily no. But then I don't think anyone has had their baby eaten. The Pagans and Wiccans basically run this town. Every thing is decided as a town. If they were going to run me out, they'd probably invite me to the meeting to discuss it with me and ask how I feel about it." He gave a hollow laugh.

"Wow a regular little……. I'm trying to think of a creepy corrupt town but drawing a blank," Xander said.

"Then don't try." Giles gave a wry smile. "It looks like you have visitors." He nodded at the window.

Oz went to unlock the front door.

"Hey Oz, where you been?" A boy, not much more than twelve years old wandered in.

Oz looked up at the others. "Around." He shrugged.

"Where's Cathy?"

"She's…… visiting family for Thanksgiving. Guys, this is Sam. Sam these are my friends from Sunnydale. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles."

"Hey," the boy gave a small wave. "So is Cath coming back soon?"

"I hope so man."

"Are you guys gona have a Christmas party? Halloween was the best, did you guys see it?" Sam's face broke out on a huge smile as he regaled them with details of the night.

Oz leant back against the wall looking around. He watched as his mind transformed his dark, quiet coffee bar into a kids Halloween dream. Cobwebs and carved pumpkins everywhere, with bats and skeletons hanging from the ceiling.

He saw Cath on the stage announcing the costume competition winners and entertaining. He could hear her singing and watched her with pride.

A small voice cut through his memories.

"Oz? So are you going to have a party at Christmas?" Sam looked up at him hopefully.

"Uh….. maybe, it depends on where we are. I, I've got something's I have to do. I'll see you later Sam." Oz moved towards the door as he saw Sam's mother approach the window.

"Yeah, Ok Oz. Hey, you ok?"

"Just tired. It's been a long few days." Oz gave the boy the mere whisper of a smile as he opened the door allowing the boy out. Once the boy was out of sight Oz pulled the blind down, turned the lock and leant back against the door exhaling loudly.

"You ok, man?" Xander asked.

The werewolf gave a brief shake of his head and started for the stairs.

Willow and Buffy stood to go after him.

"Wait," Giles said calmly "give him some time."

XxXxX


End file.
